Harmony Potter: Starfleet Raised
by Skipsophrenic
Summary: Q finds Harmony being hurt by her uncle and takes her away. Deciding to place her the only place he thinks she will be safe he calls upon Janeway and crew to take Harmony and one other in WARNING: Description of child abuse in first chapter - I do not condone violence to children in any way. Rated M for this and Later chapters. Written for Whittigerwolfs HP:VOY Challenge
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Trek, I just write for fun.

Now Beta'd thanks to bub23453

* * *

Prologue:

Q was walking down the street on Earth. It was the late 20th Century; a time where he had been told by the captain of Starfleet that he loved to torment the most, Captain Picard, he could see the after effects of the best and worst of humanity.

"Go to this time period he says, people are still recovering from World War Two he says – to these insignificants that was about 40 years ag-"

A mental plea for help hit him like one of Sisko's punches. It was a child's mindcry. Flashing to the source, while hiding his presence, he arrived to a sight that made even his omnipotent blood boil like a Klingon in Battle-fury.

There, strapped to the bannister of the stairs, was a little girl with a… Whale? Human? THING whipping her with a belt!

"You dare show up your cousin at school! You dare argue back to me! FREAK!" the man was screaming. This did it for Q, he snapped his fingers and time froze.

Looking at the girl's face he tracked her history through the pathways accessible only to his kind.

What he saw made him feel ill. He may like to joke and play around, but he had matured from the times when he tormented the crew of 1701-D at Farpoint. Standing between the large man and the girl he grabbed the upraised belt and restarted time.

To the man it would look like he had just appeared out of thin air. "How dare you harm a child!? Your own family no less – I've a mind to teach you a lesson, but I think I'll have this child's OTHER guardian notified of you treatment of her. With that, he snapped his fingers, and he and the little girl with jet black hair and a funny shaped scar disappeared from the house.

-o.O.O.o-

Dumbledore looked on at the picture he kept on his desk of James and Lily. He wished he'd been able to protect their daughter, Harmony, better from Voldemort.

Even now, he was desperately researching a way to remove the abomination leeching off her; he would save her from her fate as a living Horcrux, he would not let the Potters down again.

He sat back thinking to when he last saw Harmony on the doorstep. He hadn't wanted to leave her there, but he needed her safe. He'd explained everything in the letter with them. He just hadn't had the strength to pass the girl to them directly. He couldn't face up to those innocent green eyes looking at him, had he done that while she was awake.

He knew that her family would take care of her; after all they were blood, and her being there protected them too. What people could say no to an adorable baby that also protected you and provided you with a link to your lost family?

A flash of light brought him out of his musings as a being appeared in his office. He was tall, slightly on the skinny side and had a very cynical looking face, or would have had fury and worry not been etched into it.

"Help me. I don't understand this. I CAN'T heal her!" Dumbledore looked at the man in shock for a moment until he realised he was holding on to a sobbing girl who had been whipped bloody.

Moving faster than his old frame had a right to move, he grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into his fireplace summoning Madam Pomfrey.

-o.O.O.o-

Q looked on at the . . . Fire portal as a woman, who was obviously some sort of healer from her clothes, came over and produced a vial from beneath her robes after seeing the problem in an instant.

After making the girl drink the potion that caused her to fall unconscious she took the girl from Q letting him know she would look after her in the hospital wing.

Q nodded as the healer took the girl away before turning to the old man who had placed the girl in that environment. Again he followed the man's history, and saw he had only the best of intentions for the girl when he put her with family. This abated his anger somewhat but the fact he had never checked on the girl was criminal in his eyes.

Dumbledore finally settled in his chair behind the desk, watching the Q collapse into one the other side, staring at him.

"First off Dumbledore, my name is Q, secondly as you are the first Hominus Magicae I have encountered in all my time – A surprise for me, the first in a long time – I did not know I would not be able to help that child." Letting out an explosive sigh.

"As of now she is a ward of the Continuum" he finished.

He watched as Dumbledore blinked a moment before he spoke.

"First who was that child, and what is the Continuum, and how do I know I can trust-" His last sentence was cut off as Fawkes trilled a greeting tune to Q before flying over and landing on his shoulder.

"Hello old friend" Q spoke. Fawkes trilled again in a questioning manner. "Yes I know, I've had a lot happen since you last met me – learned that there are consequences to actions." With this he looked Dumbledore in the eye.

"A lesson that someone is about to learn." Fawkes trilled an agreement before flying back to his perch.

-o.O.O.o-

Dumbledore watched astounded as this being had a conversation with his familiar.

"Alright, a phoenix trusts you therefore I will." Dumbledore spoke. "Now who was that girl?"

Q snapped his fingers and a tumbler of Blood Wine appeared in front of Dumbledore.  
"You'll need that in a minute – That Girl was your Magical Ward, Harmony Potter." He finished.

Dumbledore sat back, his face going pale, turning crimson and then pale again. Reaching forward he downed the potent beverage not even noticing its strength.

Q then went on to explain everything Harmony had suffered at the Dursley's hands, and finally what the Continuum was.

"You do realise, the only reason I'm allowed to tell you about the Continuum now is because 1. You now know me, and 2. She is now in our care until she is 16. I know you need her here when she turns 16 to take control of her inheritance, and I promise that I will bring her back at that time. However, she needs to be safe from those that would harm her, I take it you . . .Agree?"

Dumbledore sat back nodding.

"Then you do realise that the ONLY reason I am trusting you is my familiar trusts you?" The question was put to Q. Nodding, he stood up, before asking to be taken to Harmony – more to be polite than anything. His . . .Mate had drilled manners into him ever since they'd had a child.

As they went to the Hospital wing Q caught Dumbledore's surface thoughts on how to rid Harmony of the Horcrux. Stopping dead in his tracks he looked at Dumbledore. "She's a WHAT?" He shouted. He then realised Dumbledore hadn't spoken out loud and explained what he'd heard. "I can't heal her physically but that evil twist of reality will be removed from her as soon as we get there, also I can hold it in stasis and when we return, I will be able to track any others made by the one who has done this."

Finishing he turned on his heel and strode into the Hospital wing, going straight to Harmony's bedside. Stroking her scar, a black ooze seeped out, and coalesced to a solid mass in his hand. Thinking about what he wanted to do, Q sent the mass to a pocket dimension where it would stay until he called it forth.

Looking over the girl's face he smiled. the lines of pain were gone from her face and the healer had done an excellent job of repairing the damage done by the belt.

"She'll be ok once Severus brings up the double strength nutrient potion I've asked for, it should help to undo the malnourishment she's received."

As she finished the doors to the hospital wing swung open and a tall greasy haired man strode in, black robes billowing, his hook nose seeming to be his prominent feature.

His expression changed to shock when he noticed who was on the bed, before he sneeringly spoke. "So, the Potter bitch hasn't been eating properly at her spoilt home so now we have to coddle her?"

Q could not believe the vitriol from this man, knowing Harmony's past he knew this man had never met her, therefore should have no basis for his hate. looking at the man he read his mind easily. He may not be able to heal magicals, but he could still do the rest.

What he saw made his temper flare, and with no warning he grabbed hold of Dumbledore's hand and fed him the information on how Severus longed for the days of being a Death Eater, and how he couldn't wait for his true master to return.

Letting go of Dumbledore's hand he sat back to watch as Dumbledore stunned the man, catching the vial and running a quick test on it to be sure that it was safe, before heading to the hospital fireplace to summon the Aurors.

That being dealt with he turned to see the nurse wake the girl.

-o.O.O.o-

Harmony opened her eyes and looked around, frightened at all the strange faces there, the only one the little girl recognised was the man who had stopped her uncle hurting her.

With a small cry she jumped off the bed and ran to him, too fast for the others to stop her, holding on to his legs tightly she started whispering.

"No more hurt Harmony!"

Q knelt down carefully as not to knock her over and spoke, his voice oddly gentle.

"No, no one here will hurt you, they just want you to drink a yucky medicine, and then you'll come with me to somewhere your uncle can never find you. No more hurt Harmony, ok?"

Hearing the Kind man say this Harmony started to cry and threw her arms around the man's neck.

She heard a woman's throat clear and peeked out to see her holding out the vial to the man.  
He took it and then turned to her. "If you drink this nicely, I'll get you some chocolate ice-cream." He said quietly. She knew what that was, she'd seen her cousin eat it, but had never been allowed it.

Hearing that it would be hers if she drank the 'yucky medicine', she grabbed the vial with her little fingers and drunk the lot, not even complaining of the taste.

She looked around, her eyes taking in the sight of what she sort of recognised as a hospital from the bits of TV she had caught glimpses of. As she did, she heard the kind man snap his fingers and there in her chubby hand was a chocolate ice-cream!

Not wanting it to disappear she started to eat it right away.

-o.O.O.o-

Q looked down at the happy expression on the child, having kept her attention away from the fireplace where the Aurors had come through to get the unconscious Snape and take him back to a ministry holding cell.

"Where will you take her?" He heard Dumbledore's voice ask.

Lifting Harmony up as he got to his feet he took one look at the man who had seemed to age in the last hour.

"I'm not going to say, but know this, when she returns it must be to a better world than this. You are just a few short years away from having those born with magic to non-magic parents being persecuted in camps – Change this society's direction, for if we come back when she's 16, and nothing's changed then I shall take her away again, and she will not return.

With that he clicked his fingers and flashed away with Harmony and reappeared in the 24th Century, on the bridge of a ship stranded in the Delta Quadrant.

_'Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert'_ a female computer voice announced, unnecessarily in Q's opinion.

"Q! What are you doing here?" Janeway said in a stern tone from her chair.

He felt Harmony tighten her arms holding his neck so brought a finger to his lips signalling the girl with his head and then looking towards her ready room.

Janeway nodded and got up to lead the way. "Chakotay you have the Bridge, Tuvok with me."

With that she led the way. No sooner had the doors closed than she turned around and started to speak.

"What the hell are you playing at? Appearing on the bridge like that with a child in your arms! Tuvok could have hurt her had he gone to stun you! It's only because he recognised you I'll bet he didn't!"

Letting out an explosive sigh she took a deep breath to continue but Harmony turned in Q's arms a little and peeked a look at the stern woman who was shouting at Q. The moment Janeway saw her face, all the fight left her and she smiled at the girl.

"Now, what happened that you felt the need to scare another year out my life?" She asked.

Q sat down on the chair and begun to tell his tale, how he'd found her and why he'd taken her away, even going so far as to explain how magic was real. Harmony's past, the reason he'd come to her, was he needed someone who could raise the girl properly, before he returned her to her own time.  
He had to come this far though as it was only at this time that he felt that the technology would not react to Harmony's magic. He could have gone earlier when they had first learnt to shield from the type of energy she would release in fear or anger growing up, but he wanted to put her in a place where that shielding had been improved upon over 20 years.

-o.O.O.o-

Janeway looked on astonished before she asked "So, you want to put her here, have us raise her and then when she's old enough take her home?!"

Tuvok looked on at the outburst with a single raised eyebrow.  
"Do you realise how many Laws you've convinced me to break?" at this Tuvok spoke a single word, filled with questions.

"Captain?"

Janeway looked at her Chief of security with a small smile.  
"You heard right. I heard what Q wasn't saying as well, Until she's learnt to control her. . . magic?"

She said with a glance to Q who nodded. "She couldn't defend herself against the entity that will still be looking to come after her. I say Entity because someone who would do that to their self is not human."

"O.K. But you better make sure of one thing Q, After you leave here, you're going to learn all you can about this branch of magic." She sighed, not believing what she was about to say.  
"And you'll come back here at least twice a week when she's old enough to learn and teach her. We can't – we're not magical.

Q nodded seemingly to agree straight away. Before letting out a sigh.  
"There is one further request I will make, I am going to leave her with you now, I will be returning with another girl. I can't explain it but I've just got a . . . Message from the Continuum, if these two don't stay together, for some reason they will die, something to do with two souls bound for all time.

Janeway heard Tuvok take a short breath before he spoke.  
"Such a union was thought no longer possible on Vulcan, ever since we learnt to repress emotions, which are needed to sustain such a bond – do you mean to say humans are capable of such?"

Q looked at Tuvok and nodded, but Janeway had a concern she needed raising.  
"What about her parents, the other child I mean?" Q had a far off gaze for a moment before turning to Janeway.

"Her parents are deeply set in their beliefs, and are already considering ways to stop her non-righteous ways, her uncontrollable outbursts have them considering petitioning help. Should it happen she will be taken from them, with their blessing and studied until she dies at an early age.  
If I go and remove her, I can assure her parents will agree, and she will live a long full life, that is all I can tell you at the moment."

Janeway looked on in horror at the description of the fate that awaited the other child, it took her less than a second to decide to break yet more temporal laws.

"Get her." Q nodded and turned to the girl in his arms.

"I'm going to take you to stay with their doctor for a bit, I'll only be 10 minutes ok?"  
Janeway couldn't believe that this was the same Q that used to torment the crew of the Enterprise, not with the care shown in his voice and actions.

Picard would never believe this.

-o.O.O.o-

Harmony feeling very tired simply nodded her head slightly before a flash of white intruded on her field of vision.

"Activate EMH" she heard the nice man – Q if she heard the lady right – call out.

"Please state the nature of the Medical Emergency?" The Doctor said as he appeared out of thin air.

Taking one look at the baldish man Harmony giggled.

As the Doctor raised an eyebrow Q asked her what was funny. Pointing a small finger at the Doctor she whispered.

"His head shiny" at this Q seemed to hold in a chuckle.

The doctor looked on with a slightly offended expression before looking at Q.

"So what can I do for you?

"Look after this little one, and get ready for another I'll be bringing back shortly."

Turning back to Harmony he lay her down on one of the Bio-Beds and said quietly.  
"I'll be back soon, I'm just going to get someone else ok?"

Harmony nodded, absolute trust in her eyes, as she fell asleep Harmony feeling very tired simply nodded her head slightly before a flash of white intruded on her field of vision.

-o.O.O.o-

Q looked on as her eyes closed and smiled.

He couldn't believe how much he'd come to care for this little waif of a child. Now that he had though, she had one of the best protectors in existence looking out for her.

Looking at the EMH he nodded before disappearing in a flash only to reappear back on earth in front of a large house in an uptown neighbourhood in Crawley.

The area spoke of those who had money but had earned their way.

Shaking his head he went up to the door and knocked making sure of his appearance.  
The door opened to a stern looking man with a tight haircut who had a distinct military bearing around him.

"Can I help you?" the man spoke.

"Am I speaking with a Mr. Joseph Granger?" Q asked. The man nodded as he replied.

"Yes, what's this about? Who are you?"

Q answered pretty quickly. "Oh, sorry. My name is Jeremiah, I was sitting in on a class in the primary school your daughter attends and something . . .strange happened." Seeing Joseph's features harden he carried on quickly. "I represent a group of people that help children with these outbursts, teach them control. However there is a downside to this."

"There is?" Joseph asked. Q nodded

"Unfortunately if you allow your daughter to come with me you will not see her again until she is 16 nearly 17. Don't take my word for it though, I would suggest you get in touch with your superior officer. He will confirm what I say. Ask him about 'Child Prodigy Academy'" Q quickly snapped his fingers behind his back making sure anyone who would be questioned as such by Joseph Granger would support this.

Joseph went to make a phone call after leaving Q standing on the doorstep, he was back within moments with a much more relaxed air about him.

"Ok, thank you for this, I'll talk with her mother tonight and explain it to her. Please could you come back in the morning to pick her up? Say 10 o'clock."

Q nodded and got up to leave. Stepping out the door he waited until it was closed and simply flashed forward to the right time before turning to knock on the door.

Joseph answered the door and smiled at Q. "Right on time, Here's our daughter." Looking down at the girl who was holding on to a suitcase with a slight expression of fear on her face.

Q knelt down and spoke. "Don't worry, where we're going it will be absolutely amazing, I promise."

The little girl with bushy brown hair nodded before turning back to her father.

"It's ok pumpkin, I did all the checks, he's for real." Nodding the little girl hugged Joseph once more before turning and taking hold of Q's hand.

Q turned and led Hermione to a car that he'd placed there, before they got in and they drove off down the street.

Once they were far enough from the house Q pulled over and snapped his fingers.  
They were now stood in the Sick Bay back on Voyager in the 24th Century.  
Before the flash even died down the girl exploded with questions.

"How did that happen, where are we, what are all these screens, who's that, and what happened?"

Harmony woke up to the voice asking all these questions before she heard Q speak.

"All in good time, first I'd like you to meet someone. She's very shy so please be careful around her."

-o.O.O.o-

Having heard him say this she tried to hide her face in her pillow, knowing that Q was going to bring the new girl to her.

"Hi." She heard the girl say quietly. "What's your name?

"Harmony, Harmony Jamie Potter" Harmony answered before asking the other girls name quietly.

"Oh sorry, I'm Hermione, Hermione Jane Granger. Want to be friends?"

Harmony's smile lit up her entire face.

* * *

A/N Liked it? Hated it? Let me know  
Constructive Criticism welcome  
Flames will be ignored


	2. New Guardians

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Trek, I just write for fun

Now Beta'd thanks to bub23453

* * *

Chapter 1: New Guardians

B'Elanna Torres was on her way to her quarters, which were just down the corridor from Sick Bay, when the doors opened and two terrified looking children ran out of the room and straight into her.

As they both fell back on to the floor she looked down, somewhat surprised at them. They were both human girls. One had slightly wavy long black hair, the deepest emerald eyes anyone could ever own, a button nose and at this moment tears falling down their faces.

The other girl had wild bushy brown hair (that would have suited a Klingon child better Torres thought wryly), brown eyes that seemed to draw you in, a slight pointed nose, and matching tears.  
It was then she heard a voice berating the Doctor that surprised the hell out of her. Both because of whose it was, and at the words he was saying. Q was defending these children. But at this moment she couldn't help herself, she knelt down and gently picked them up off the floor in one arm each, making shushing sounds whilst rocking back and forth on her heels.

"What do you think you're playing at? You started poking at their arms with all these instruments, and THEN, without telling them what was happening, you suck the blood out their arms and tell them to stop fussing?! The Hell? Who programmed your bedside manner? Oh that's right… They didn't! Now, I'm going to track those two down and try to calm them down!" Q was shouting.

B'Elanna decided to help him out. Smiling at the thought that she was voluntarily helping Q, she walked in.

"Don't worry, they found me when we bounced off each other in the corridor." She said.

She noticed the two seemed overly frightened of the Doctor, so decided on a course of action that would certainly earn her a shouting at next time she activated him.

"Computer, Deactivate EMH." She called. The Doctor looked towards her with an expression of shock as he started speaking.

"Now wait a min-" He was cut off as he deactivated.

The moment he disappeared she felt the two children relax, and had to smile a little as she saw them reach for each other.

Looking at Q she raised an eyebrow, before commenting. "Want to tell me what's going on? I doubt you'd be in here with children without the Captain's knowledge."

Q looked at her with an odd expression (at least for him). He seemed to be measuring if she could be trusted.

"O.K, I'll tell you, but later. These two still need their medical, but I'm not sure how to manage that now."

"It's O.K, I know what we'll do. Torres to Seven of Nine." She finished calling the one time borg.

-o.O.O.o-

Seven of Nine was going over her latest plans to upgrade the Astrometrics lab when Torres's com signal patched in.  
"Seven here." She spoke after tapping her own com badge.

"Seven; could you come to Sick Bay please? I need your help with something and it can't wait."

Even though no one was there to see it, Seven's eyebrow raised a bit in surprise.

"Indeed. I am on my way. Seven out." She finished tapping her com badge once again.

As she made her way to Sick Bay, she once again had the odd thought about what B'Elanna would be like in a romantic involvement.

Shaking her head to clear these thoughts she stepped into the Turbolift. "Sick Bay" She called out and felt the micro change as the lift started moving.

When the doors opened again she was just down the corridor from Sick Bay and made her way in.

The sight that greeted her would be one of the few times she would ever show true shock on her features. There, sitting on the Bio-bed, were Torres and Q. Both had a little girl in their arms and were currently trying to cheer them up.

It was obvious that they had been crying recently.

"Lieutenant, how can I help?" She asked.

-o.O.O.o-

As she finished calling for Seven, she looked at Q again. "Explain."

Showing a maturity that she did not expect from the trickster he returned with. "If you want me to tell you, I'll do that after the kids have been checked over and we have a bit of privacy. Or I can put the knowledge directly in your mind."

Weighing up her options she chose the latter. Nodding at Her choice Q placed a finger to her temple and transferred the knowledge.

Once done her eyes widened and she held the two children closer.

"Never again!" She whispered. There was no way she'd let them go without friendship or care again. And what the one girl, Harmony had coped with up to now sickened her, No child should have to deal with that.

"I'll take care of them while they're here." She whispered, knowing that Q would hear her.

It was then that both children whimpered slightly. Looking down she asked. "What's the matter?"

It was Harmony who spoke. "Scary room, scary man."

B'Elanna gently lifted Hermione over to Q, who happily took her and settled her comfortably so she could still see B'Elanna and Harmony while B'Elanna spoke.

"That Scary Man was the Doctor. I'm sorry if he upset you, he didn't mean it, he just doesn't realise he should have told you what was about to happen." She said quietly to them both.

"Personally I think he's like that because he forgot what having hair was like." She stage whispered.

It was to the children's giggles that they heard Seven of Nine's voice asking how to help.

B'Elanna looked towards Seven, once again getting a slight fluttering feel in the pit of her stomach.

"Ah, Seven. The Doctor was doing a routine check-up on these two," She said indicating the girls. "And he thought it a good Idea to scare them while doing it. I tell you, I've never heard anyone receive a dressing down like Q here gave!"

"Really?" Seven commented while walking over to the trolley and placing everything required for the exam on it.

"That must have been a unique experience for you." She carried on, nodding towards Q as she brought the trolley over.

B'Elanna noticed Q's flummoxed expression and couldn't wait for the next data-burst to the Alpha Quadrant, this picture was going straight to Picard.

It was only a moment later that she felt Harmony tighten her grip as Seven brought one of the scanning instruments closer.

"Harmony," She said quietly. "It's OK, it takes pictures of under our skin so we can see our bones. Look."

She held out her free arm and saw Harmony watching as Seven angled the screen of the scanner towards her to see when it went over Torres's arm.

"Can we take a picture of your skeleton now?" She asked quietly as not to scare the poor girl.

Harmony nodded and let herself be laid down so Seven could scan her, but she refused to let go of Torres's hand, and as the scanner went near her face she flinched badly.

As soon as the scan was done Torres gathered Harmony up in her arms and slowly walked about Sick Bay calming the girl. '_It's a good thing it's the 24__th__ Century! If I got my hands on her relatives, a Bat'Leth would taste blood!'_ She thought with venom, while keeping her features schooled as not to scare either child.

She indicated that Seven and Q should finish Hermione's physical first while she worked on calming Harmony.

It was a good 10 minutes later when they indicated that they were ready, by now Harmony had considerably calmed and Torres whispered in her ear.

"You ok to finish? Look Hermione's all done and she's ok." She pointed out to Harmony.

Harmony peeked out from where she had buried her little face in Torres's shoulder to see Hermione smiling at her, seeing this she nodded slightly, and whispered.

"Hold Harmony's hand?" Seeing the depth of the plea in her eyes Torres could no more say no than she could voluntarily jump in a plasma fire.

"No worries. I'll hold your hand all the way through."

She could have sworn she just saw Seven smile at the maternal way she was acting.

Walking over to the bed she set Harmony down next to Hermione and gently took her little hand in her own.

With both her reassurance along with Q's and Hermione's, Harmony was able to complete her check-up with minimal panic attacks.

"Ok you two, I bet you've had long days and are tired." She said checking the time. She was glad she wasn't on duty again until tomorrow afternoon.

Seeing both girls nod she thought about her options. She had two sofas in her quarters she could put the kids on tonight.

She would get bigger quarters assigned in the next couple of days. There was no way she was going to let anyone else take these kids.

Looking up she saw Q smile at her.

"I think they're in good hands." He then looked down to the two girls.

"I've got to go away for a bit, but I'll come back in a month and see you Ok? I promise."

Hermione nodded but Harmony started crying. It was heart-breaking to watch the little girl falling to pieces and Q just didn't know what to do.

Torres just placed her in his arms and watched as she clung to him.

"Promise you visit!" They could hear her ask.

Q looked down at Harmony and his answer put the biggest smile on her face. "I promise, I will ALWAYS come back when I say I will." He finished before passing her back to Torres.

-o.O.O.o-

Seven looked on as Q calmed the girl down before passing her to B'Elanna and disappearing with a flash.

When she looked back to the bed she saw the other girl Hermione, holding her arms out wanting to be carried like Harmony too.

With a purely internal sigh she picked the girl up and settled her on her hip.

"Ok, let's get you two settled for the night. I haven't got any extra beds in my quarters at the moment so will you two be ok on the sofas?"

Seven's hearing, being Borg enhanced, heard Harmony's next question and she nearly dropped Hermione in her shock as she followed Torres out of Sick Bay.

"Harmony not sleep in cupboard anymore?" for a moment Seven thought whoever had subjected this sweet girl to that, and everything else her medical scans picked up deserved to be assimilated. Without the emotion suppressors.

"No Harmony, you'll never have to sleep in a cupboard again." B'Elanna told her as they passed Tom Paris in the corridor, gaping slightly at how motherly B'Elanna was being.

As they entered B'Elanna's quarters, Seven gently set a now very sleepy Hermione on one of the sofas before turning towards the cupboard, where she knew from her many visits the spare sheets and pillows were. Grabbing hold of the padd on top she fired a quick report to the Captain that B'Elanna had taken charge of the children.

Looking over to see how B'Elanna was doing she noticed Harmony had yet to let her go.

Raising her eyebrow slightly she sighed, and got enough sheets out for both sofas before making them up as beds.

Hermione had simply stood to one side as she did this swaying on her feet slightly as she held on to the side of the sofa. The moment Seven finished she climbed up on to it and pretty much instantly fell asleep.

Turning to the other sofa she could see B'Elanna had sat back on it and was gently rocking Harmony to sleep as if she was much younger. She couldn't help but see the tear slip out of B'Elanna's eye.

As Harmony had already fallen asleep she watched as she carefully stood up to allow Seven to set the sheets and pillows before laying the girl back down. When B'Elanna started to silently cry again, Seven did the only thing she could think of at this point and guided B'Elanna to her bedroom, pulling her into her arms and holding her close, so that she could offer her comfort for whatever had caused this.

Carefully sitting on the edge of the bed while holding on to the half Klingon she sat and listened as B'Elanna spoke. She described how Q had found Harmony, and the state she was in, how much pain the girls relatives had piled on to her, never showing even a modicum of care.

"No . . No Ch . . Child . . should have . . . to Live . . . tha. . . that. . .Life!" B'Elanna managed to get out around her sobs.

Seven herself had started to cry, for her it was the first time since she had been assimilated that she did. She felt the emotion inhibitor that she had toned down shut off, and for the first time in a long time Seven felt like Annika Hansen again.

Gently she lay back on the bed pulling B'Elanna with her, determined to offer as much comfort to the woman as possible.

It was in this embrace that sleep claimed them both.

-o.O.O.o-

B'Elanna awoke to a tugging sensation on her arm, with a weight across her midsection.

Opening her eyes groggily she made out the bushy brown hair of Hermione.

"Wha'" She asked eloquently. "Harmony's having bad dreams, an' I can't wake her." She heard Hermione say.

Nodding she understood she went to get up only to realise she was spooned against someone.

Looking down she recognised the silver-clad arm and exo-skeleton covered hand as that of Seven of Nine's.

Carefully, so as not to disturb the Sleeping Borg ('_Now there's a contradiction_' she thought), she slipped from under her arm and made her way into the living room to see Harmony thrashing about on the sofa with Hermione desperately shaking her shoulder. Deciding that there was only one way to deal with this she quickly went to the replicator and ordered a glass of cold water.

Moving back to the sofa, she pulled Hermione away before splashing Harmony's face with a bit of the water.

Harmony woke up with a start and looked around before starting to cry.

Putting the rest of the water on the table she gathered the upset girl in her arms and sat down gently cradling her, watching with a tiny smile as Hermione climbed up on to the sofa behind Harmony and started to rub her back.

"Want to talk about it?" B'Elanna asked quietly.

Hearing Harmony's whimper of terror tore at her heart.

"It ... It was my uncle. He kept hitting me with the belt. The nice man was there, trying to stop him but he couldn't."

B'Elanna managed to contain her rage, but swore next time Voyager had one of its crazy time jump episodes to the Late 20th Century she would be paying these people a visit.

"It's ok Harmony, Your uncle can't hurt you anymore, he can never hurt you again." She said quietly to the trembling girl. She smiled as she saw Hermione quickly run into the bathroom before coming back with a damp cloth.

She held Harmony steady as Hermione did her best to help wipe her face.

"Harmony, would it help if I got the man in charge of the security here check the place? Prove to you your uncle isn't here."

"What about aunt? Or Dudley? Them too?" Hearing the fear in Harmony's voice, B'Elanna was forced to hold the tears back. Before she could answer though, Seven knelt down in front of them.

-o.O.O.o-

Seven awoke to the bed cooling and heard quiet voices coming from where the children should have been sleeping.

Managing to contain her surprise as Hermione ran past to the bathroom, she heard the tap turn before the little girl ran back through holding a damp cloth.

Deciding to see what was going on, she stepped into the doorway. Making sure she wasn't seen, she listened as B'Elanna helped Harmony deal with the after effects of what had been a very bad nightmare.

Seeing B'Elanna struggling with her emotions Seven stepped forward and knelt down in front of them to answer the question. In part she too wanted to reassure Harmony, but also she knew right now, if B'Elanna tried to speak Harmony would know she was trying to hold in anger and tears, and with the child's past they couldn't risk her realising this.

"Harmony, tomorrow I'll take you with me, B'Elanna and Hermione too. We'll show you fully where you're living now, and we'll prove to you that none of your relatives are here ok? How's that for a promise?" she finished, her voice a lot softer than she usually spoke.

Harmony nodded while still trying to bury her way into B'Elanna. Smiling at the sight Seven got up and sat next to them and held her arms out towards Hermione. She didn't need a second invite it seemed and readily climbed onto Sevens lap before wriggling to face Harmony.

Reaching out Hermione took Harmony's hand and held it. "No matter what I'm stayin here with you.  
You're my first, best, and nicest friend." The little smile that played about Harmony's lips was the most adorable thing Seven thought she could recall seeing. But then again her frame of reference was out, with her only just being able to fully feel emotions again.

They sat up just holding on to the kids, who fell back to sleep. Seven indicated with her head that they should put the kids in the bed, as they would have been getting up themselves in half an hour anyway.

B'Elanna nodded and gently carried Harmony through to the bedroom as Seven followed.

After laying the children down, they returned to the seating area but before Seven could say anything B'Elanna turned, tears threatening to fall again.

Wanting nothing more than to help her, Seven wrapped an arm around the shorter woman's shoulders and guided her to a sofa. She got B'Elanna to sit down, and waited for the tears to break and overwhelm the half-Klingon again.

It didn't take long, and when they broke B'Elanna collapsed into Sevens side.

Holding her tight to offer her comfort, Seven also thought it might be an idea to get the Captain.

Looking at the time and knowing she would already be on her second coffee now, she was glad that they'd sat on the end of the sofa.

Using the padd next to them, she sent a quick message to the Captain asking her to come to Torres's quarters as soon as possible and just let herself in, it was important.

Less than five minutes later, Janeway walked in to see B'Elanna crying on Seven. Her expression, showing whatever she expected this wasn't it, quickly morphing to concern as she made her way over.

-o.O.O.o-

Janeway was sitting in her ready room, looking out towards the stars as they flew by, wondering what they could expect from their latest additions to the population of Voyager.

Shaking her head slightly she thought that in some respects Q must have been mad, but in others was grateful he had got those children out of their situations before it was too late.

Heavens knew how she was going to justify it when they got back.

*Blip-blip* _'Strange'_ she thought, as she made her way over to her terminal wondering what was going on. She tapped the centre button to see she had received a message from Seven of Nine.

**Captain. **

**Please come to Lieutenant Torres's quarters as soon as possible. Do not bother with the door chime, it is important.**

**Seven**

Knowing Seven wouldn't send a message like this for no reason, Janeway left her ready room and headed straight for the Turbo Lift.

Upon getting into the Turbo Lift, she started to think about what could be wrong? Could she and Torres have found a way to speed up their journey? Were the children playing up and they needed an authority figure? No if that was necessary they'd have called on Tuvok.

Stepping out the Turbo Lift she walked along the corridor wondering what it was.

When she stepped through the doors the sight that met her threw her for a loop. There was B'Elanna Torres one of the strongest people she knew, completely broken, crying into Seven's side, with Seven of Nine's arms wrapped protectively around her.

Quickly getting over the shock she knew she needed to help but first needed to calm her Chief Engineer down.

Stepping forward until she was in front of them she gently crouched down on the floor, before placing a hand on Torres's back and talking quietly.

"B'Elanna, what's wrong?" Torres's free arm flailed for a moment until Seven caught her hand and held it, gently rubbing her thumb in circles over the back of it. Janeway noticed this and looked at Seven.

She noticed that her eyes somehow seemed more expressive, her face not so stern. Putting that thought away for now she turned back to Torres.

"B'Elanna?"

Torres turned to Janeway and slowly started stuttering out the problem she was having around her tears. Q had shown her everything that Harmony had had to suffer through her short life.  
From the day she lost her parents to the day Q rescued her. "I. . . I need to help her. But I c . . .can . . . can't believe that someone . . .b. . .beat. . .her!" before the tears ran afresh. That was when Janeway understood.

Torres wasn't handling the truth of Harmony's past very well.

Getting up and settling on the sofa she spoke softly.

"B'Elanna, look at me." She waited until her teary eyes were looking into her own strong ones.

"That is in the past. We're here for her now. You, Seven, Hermione and everyone else on Voyager. Ok, don't dwell on her past, but don't forget it. Help her be strong, show her that things will get better. I promise you, if you help her properly, things will get better. Just show her you care for now. Work on the rest later." Torres nodded her thanks as Janeway stood up.

"Mind if I look in on them? She asked.

Torres smiled a little and pointed to the bedroom, but before she had made two steps Seven spoke up, with a soft quality to her voice. "Just don't wake them. Harmony had a very bad nightmare last night. That's what brought this on."

Janeway nodded as she made her way to the bedroom.

Stepping in the doorway she was met with the most adorable sight. They had moved in the night and now the two were laying close together, arms wrapped around each other. Even in their sleep it seemed Hermione was trying to comfort Harmony. Slipping over to where the Holo-camera was on the shelf she took a quick shot.

This photo would be on her desk for a while.

Stepping back out she walked back to the two of them and showed them the picture, however she nearly dropped the camera at seeing Seven smile. She would definitely need to talk to her alone soon.

Deciding now was the best time to leave she made her way out. Taking one last look, she smiled at the two officers. B'Elanna was still curled up next to Seven, drawing comfort from her. Shaking her head as she made her way back to the bridge she wondered how long it would be before they noticed their mutual attraction.

Stepping into the Turbo Lift she gave the command, "Bridge" and the doors closed.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Hated it? Let me know  
Constructive criticism welcome  
Flames will be ignored


	3. Emotions Spill Over

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Trek, I just write for fun

Now Beta'd thanks to bub23453

* * *

Chapter 2: Emotions Spill Over

B'Elanna looked up from where she was curled into Seven, only just now realising the casual intimacy of their position and blushed.

Seven, who was looking down at her, couldn't help the smile that spread across her features before she spoke.  
"I'm going to Sick Bay – I need to inform the Doctor that it's time for another bit of Technology to be removed. My Emotion suppressor has finally shut down."

B'Elanna looked up in surprise as she pulled away from Seven, surprised at how much she missed the arm around her shoulders.

"So that means . . .You feel the full range of human emotions now, right?"

Seven looked lost in thought for a moment before turning her Ice blue eyes back to the half-Klingon seeming to capture her gaze as she spoke.

"I believe you are correct. I just need to get confirmation." She quickly changed the subject, surprising B'Elanna. "What time will you get the children up?"

Looking at the time to see it was now 08:30 she thought for a moment.

"Well, I think I'll let them sleep for another hour and then I'll take them up to meet Tuvok, get him to do a scan of the ship. Show Harmony that her uncle isn't on Voyager. I also think we need to explain about us being in space. I don't think Q covered that with them, even though they've seen out my window. I want them to know what's going on."

Seven nodded her head before getting up.

"Call me when you take the girls to the bridge, I will join you." Seven said, surprising B'Elanna.

She nodded towards the tall blonde as she made her way out.

As the doors closed behind Seven, B'Elanna sat back on the sofa letting out an explosive breath.

"Gods!" She said before allowing her to think back over the past 12 hours.

One thing was certain, she had become very attached to the two girls now occupying her bed. There was no way she was going to let anybody take over primary guardianship of them, the only one she would even consider sharing that guardianship with was Seven.

'_Why is that?'_ She thought, sitting bolt upright. Slowly she started to go over the incidents in her mind.

It was Seven, who she had called for assistance. It was Seven, who had comforted her in the night. It was Seven, who she regularly had as a visitor, enough so that she didn't need to ask where anything was.

It was Seven, who helped her when Harmony had the nightmare. It was Seven, who had held her as she cried.

_'It's always been Seven'_ she thought, realising her true feelings.

Now knowing the truth, knowing why she was so comfortable around the blonde, she started to wonder… What did Seven feel for her in return?

-o.O.O.o-

Seven made her way to Sick Bay, considering her next course of action. She could now feel, she could embrace her humanity at last. With a smile she entered Sick Bay and activated the EMH.

"Please state the nature of the Medical Emergency" The Doctor's default greeting came as he phased into sight.

"Ah Seven . . . Hold on, you're smiling?" With a raised eyebrow he quickly grabbed a medical tricorder and started scanning her about her head.

With a slight chuckle, a sound nobody had heard from the blonde before Seven spoke. "Yes Doctor. I don't know how, but the inhibitor's finally deactivated. It can be removed safely." She finished with a wide smile.

"Fascinating – I suggest we remove it right away, that way if it re-activates it won't affect you." The Doctor said this in his usual manner, before indicating for Seven to sit up on to the bed as he went and brought over the necessary equipment.

Nodding Seven spoke again. "Doctor, now I can truly be myself again . . . Do you think I should go back to Annika? Not a designation but a true name again?" She finished with a slight hopeful tone.

Looking at Seven, the Doctor spoke as he numbed her forehead.

"That's entirely your decision, I suggest if you wish to talk it over with someone, that you have a word with the Captain."

"Thank you Doctor" Seven replied watching as the Doctor had finished moving the scalpel above her head and reached for a pair of tweezers.

Bracing herself against the bed so she didn't move at all she waited for the sensation she usually got whenever a Borg implant was removed.

"There, just need to use the Dermal re-generator and you're done" The Doctor said. She hadn't felt a thing.

"Thank you" She whispered, a little overcome by the relief she felt at knowing nothing would inhibit her emotions against her will ever again.

"All finished" The Doctor said as he stepped back, he grabbed a mirror off the side to show her that there wasn't even going to be a scar.

Looking at her reflection she felt she looked rather stern. Reaching up to her hair she removed the clips holding it in place and shook it out.

Looking back to see her golden locks cascading around her face and shoulders she smiled again. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"I think I'll take your advice Doctor. I'll go and talk to the Captain now." She finished jumping off the bed. Deactivate EMH," she said quietly as she saw his face settle in an approving smile as he disappeared.

Walking out of Sick Bay she tapped her com badge and spoke.  
Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway," waiting for a reply.

"Janeway here" she heard. "Captain, could I come and speak with you in private please? I find I am in need of your advice."

"Ok Seven, come on up to my ready room."

"Will do. Seven Out"

-o.O.O.o-

"Will do. Seven Out" Janeway heard said in a . . . cheery tone. Raising her eyebrow at the sound, she looked towards Chakotay, who just shrugged his shoulders in his way to say 'Beats me!'

"You have the Bridge," she said with a smile, before getting up and making her way to her ready room to await Seven.

As she entered, she made her way over to the replicator and ordered her coffee before sitting down at her desk.

Turning on the terminal she navigated to the crew quarter assignments. She started searching the empty quarters suitable for raising two children in. Although the request hadn't even been made yet she knew B'Elanna had takem both children under her wing, something she was not going to argue with.

Shaking her head at the thought of her fiery chief engineer in a mother role she thought it was just what she needed.

After finding an appropriate set of quarters, that were luckily on the same deck, just a couple of doors down, she tapped in the re-assignment to go through, tripling her replicator rations in the process.

She also left B'Elanna's original quarters in her name, and would do so until the move was completed.

*Ching* Her door chimed. "Enter!" She called. Looking up she felt her jaw drop. Seven came in, but instead of her hair done up in the severe style it had been released to flow freely.

"Well this is a surprise. Trying out a new look."

She was met with a second surprise as Seven looked down and had a shy smile about her face.

"Captain, mind if I sit?" Seven asked.

"Please." Janeway indicated the chair opposite her.

"So what's with the new look? Among other things?" Janeway asked.

"Well" Seven started. "Last night my Emotion Inhibitor stopped . . ." Seven went on to detail her actions since. How she had wanted nothing more than to comfort B'Elanna. That she called her by her first name was a surprise to the Captain as well.

Moving on she went to describe how she had gone to Sick Bay to have the inhibitor removed before it could re-activate.

Finally she finished with her conversation with the Doctor about her name, and how she wanted to let her hair down.

"Well, I have to say this is a nice surprise then." Janeway started. "What's got you so worried about taking your old name back?" she asked.

Seven blushed a bit as she looked down, again something the Captain wasn't used to seeing.

"I. . . I don't feel I deserve that name anymore. The Borg in me killed her. Annika died, and Seven of Nine was born, What right do I have to that name?!" she finished quietly, but with emotion thick in her voice.

Knowing that she needed to nip this line of thought in the bud, Janeway got up out her chair and went round the desk, pulling the upset woman out the chair and over to the window seat. Janeway sat her down before sitting down next to her.

Through it all the blonde woman hadn't lifted her face from looking to the floor.

"Look at me" Janeway said quietly. Slowly she watched as a heartbreaking sight was raised to meet her eyes. Seven's eyes, normally so sure, were full of torment, tears falling, her face one of abject sorrow as her bottom lip quivered with held in sobs.

"You did NOT kill Annika, you have every right to your name. YOU are not responsible for what happened." Janeway said forcefully, forcing eye contact so the distraught young woman could see the truth as Janeway saw it.

"But I couldn't stop it. I tried, I couldn't stop being Seven of Nine, worse, I helped Assimilate hundreds of people. By what right do I have to reclaim my own life?!" She cried. Falling forwards, hands raised to cover her face as her emotions overwhelmed her. It wasn't long before Janeway came to a decision. Grabbing the padd on the table she typed in a quick message to Neelix.

**Neelix,**

**Go to Lieutenant Torres' quarters, show her this message. Watch the children for her, send her up to my ready room. Seven needs the same help she gave Torres her last night. – B'Elanna will understand.**

**Janeway**

-o.O.O.o-

B'Elanna had straightened out the living area of her quarters and grabbing a sonic shower before going to gently wake the kids.

Shaking Hermione's shoulder gently, she smiled as her brown sleep dazed eyes opened.

"Wakey – Wakey, sleepyhead. It's time for yours and Harmony's breakfast." She said. Harmony's name must have been the magic word as Hermione was suddenly wide awake and looked straight at B'Elanna.

"Will she be ok?" Hermione asked quietly. Deciding that yes Hermione was young, but she could handle a little of the truth. "She will be, eventually. She'll need our help though." She answered quietly.

Seeing the look of determination on the 5 year olds face B'Elanna thought. '_Anyone tries to hurt Harmony they'll have a problem._' with a slight smile.

Leaning over B'Elanna gently shook Harmony's shoulder calling out her name in a gentle tone as not to panic the little girl.

She smiled as she saw the green eyes slide open before looking up to her.

"Not a dream? No Uncle?" Harmony asked quietly. B'Elanna smiled and answered the girl.

"No, no one here will hurt you. Come on, it's time for you to eat breakfast." She said. Watching the amazement steal across the dark haired girls face she had to quell another temper outburst at the next question.

"I'm allowed breakfast." This was said in such wonder that B'Elanna seriously considered calling Q and having him take her with him to the child's relatives.

"Yes come on, go sit at the table in the living area and I'll get you what you want." B'Elanna said before getting up off the bed and holding her hands out to the children.

Slowly, walking out to the living area and the table, she looked down at them.

She was glad she'd been the one they'd ran into as she led them to the table, before lifting them, one at a time, to a chair.

"What would you like to eat then?" She asked and received the answer of "Porridge please" in stereo.

Chuckling slightly she made her way over to the replicator, glad that such a simple meal wouldn't need to come out of her replicator rations. With that thought as she bought the two steaming bowls back over she reminded herself to get her ration allowance increased to accommodate feeding for three.

Her door chimed just as she set their bowls down. As they made a start on their food she went and answered it.

Stood out in the corridor was Neelix, without saying a word he passed her the padd he was holding, the expression on his face saying it was important.

Looking down and reading what was written she felt an almost overwhelming need to go.

Turning she indicated for him to follow her as she walked quickly over to the table, making sure Harmony could see her.

"Girls I'm really sorry about this, but Seven really needs me. I promise I'll be back soon. I still need to take you to meet the man in charge of security to keep my promise from last night ok?"

Harmony looked at Neelix, a little bit of fear showed on her face before Hermione grabbed her hand.

"I'll stay with you too" Hermione said.

Hearing this seemed to calm Harmony down. B'Elanna reached down and gave both girls a quick hug before going to leave her quarters.

"I'll be back soon" she said, grabbing her uniform jacket as she left.

Rushing to the nearest Turbo-lift, fighting the jacket on, she entered, worried about the other woman.

It was the longest 30 seconds she'd spent in a Turbo-lift. As soon as the doors opened on the bridge she ran out, ignoring the looks she generated in her rush to the Captains raedy Room.

Pressing the button to chime, the first note hadn't even started to fade before she heard Janeway calling "Enter"

As the doors opened her eyes zeroed in on the tear filled face of the woman who had been there for her last night. Seeing her beautiful face framed by those golden locks, with those eyes full of such sorrow as Seven looked up, she couldn't help herself. She shot over to the window seat and pulled the obviously distraught girl into her arms.

Letting her cry onto her shoulder B'Elanna wondered what the hell had brought this on.

Slowly rocking back and forth on the seat she looked to the caring eyes of her Captain.

"What's wrong?" She mouthed.

Janeway gently shook her head and indicated the blond currently wrapped up in her arms crying into her shoulder.

_'Gods first Harmony, then me, and now Seven'_ She thought a little worried at the recent outpouring of emotions, but this was overshadowed as she felt Seven's shoulders shaking.

"Shh, come on, talk to me, tell me what's wrong." B'Elanna said quietly.

Slowly as if each sentence was causing her great pain, Seven managed to tell her. It was made a little easier as Janeway sat quietly listening, holding her hand.

By the time she was done B'Elanna decided she needed to show **Annika** it was ok.

But before she could say anything, one more sentence came out the blondes mouth convinced her of what to do next.

"But how can you stand me, you know what I did, how can you even bear to touch me, never mind care for me!" Annika cried.

-o.O.O.o-

Annika was horrified at what she'd said. How she'd confessed to all she'd done, to B'Elanna no less; at least with the Captain she was safe to offload.

But somehow, since the inhibitor stopped functioning she realised how much she truly cared for B'Elanna.

Without meaning to she let slip her worst fear, sure now that she would be pushed away with disgust in those dark eyes.

"Annika, Look at me" B'Elanna's voice said with none of the loathing she'd expected, it sounded almost as if it had been said with love, but that couldn't be right.

"I don't deserve that name" Annika said quietly into B'Elanna's shoulder. She felt one of the arms around her loosen.

This was it, this was when B'Elanna would push her away. Show her true hate at what she'd done.

She felt a hand come up to the side of her face, forcing her to look up into B'Elanna's eyes.

There was none of what she expected to see, only a strength and care that seemed to go on forever in her expression.

"Annika, You are not to blame, What's more, you DO deserve your name. The Borg took it from you, you didn't surrender it. You've told me you tried to fight becoming a drone."

Annika felt B'Elanna's thumb wipe away the tears on her cheek. It left a soothing path in its wake. If only she could sooth the ache in her heart.

"You were a child Annika, you had no choice in the matter OK?" she heard with feeling.

"I'm not going to turn you away, if anything. . ." B'Elanna dropped her eyes a moment, to Annika it seemed like she was looking at her lips, before re-establishing eye contact.

"If anything, I want to get to know you more."

She heard the words that allowed a seed of hope in her turmoil of emotions.

Looking back up into B'Elanna's eyes she searched them for any trace of the lie she was sure she heard, yet all she saw was acceptance.

Lifting her own hand free from Janeway's grasp, who had kept quiet through the exchange, she lifted it to cup B'Elanna's cheek, watched as she closed her eyes a moment leaning in to her touch.  
As her eyes reopened they had darkened with the emotions running through her.

Annika slowly leaned up as B'Elanna started her own decent, before they each closed their eyes as their lips met. It was a short, light kiss, but it held the promise of so much more.

"Annika, I don't care about your past. I only care about you, ok?" B'Elanna said quietly.

Annika nodded, truly able to claim her name now. If B'Elanna could accept her with everything that she had done, then she would wear her true name with pride.

A throat clearing broke the moment, and it was a blushing pair of women that turned to face the Captain.

"And I thought it would take you two forever, not 24 hours." Janeway said. "So, are we updating the crew roster to read Annika Hansen then?"

Annika gave a slightly shy smile and nodded her head.

"Good, I've been waiting to do that for a while." Janeway said quietly as she leaned forward off the seat to access the second terminal on the table near her.

Within moments the name "Seven of Nine" was deleted and Annika's name had been put in place.

"Now that's dealt with, I think you have got two young ones to look after this morning.

"I'm pretty sure they'd like a visit to the bridge – if only to look around." Janeway finished.

-o.O.O.o-

"Actually, Captain," Janeway heard B'Elanna say. "I've promised to introduce Harmony to Tuvok. She's convinced that her uncle is just waiting to jump out and hurt her. I've told her Tuvok can prove he's not here." Janeway nodded her understanding of the situation.

With what she knew of the girl's past, she would be jumpy around many people for a while.

"I'll inform Tuvok, you two concentrate on each other this morning. Oh and B'Elanna, I've re-assigned you to bigger quarters, two doors down from your current quarters on the left side away from Sick Bay. I've also taken the liberty of increasing your replicator rations so you can look after the children better ok?"

Seeing the pleased look on the woman's face Janeway knew she'd judged it right. She may as well enter it into the ships records that B'Elanna was officially the children's guardian.

"Now, Annika, will you be ok?" She asked quietly. Pleased as she saw the blonde nod although she kept quiet.

"O.K, you get back to the children and I'll see you later when you bring them up." Janeway said quietly.

As she left B'Elanna and Annika followed keeping their hands linked. She noticed Paris looking at them with a bit of surprise before smiling as they made their way to the turbo-lift.

"Something please you Tom?" She asked quietly, walking over to the helm station.

"Yes Ma'am. It's about time Seven and Torres had some happiness in their lives if you ask me." He said in an equally quiet tone.

"It's Annika now Tom" Janeway said as she walked over to her seat.

She nearly jumped out her skin when he said "Finally!" In an explosive breath at a slightly louder volume than is commonly held as polite. Shaking her head she sat down and started to brief Chakotay on what he needed to know.

-o.O.O.o-

B'Elanna turned to Annika as soon as the Turbo-lift doors closed and pushed her against the wall before locking her own lips on to hers.

Annika didn't respond at first surprised at the suddenness of the kiss, but soon started to respond in kind, wrapping her arms about the shorter woman pulling her close.

She felt B'Elanna nibble at her lower lip making her gasp, this was all the opening that B'Elanna needed to slip where tongue in and explore Annika's mouth.

Annika responded in kind and their tongues began their duel for dominance.

All too soon for Annika's taste the Turbo-lift slowed down, and they broke their kiss before the doors opened.

Once they left the lift Annika slipped her hand into B'Elanna's who interlinked their fingers as they made their way back to the quarters the children were in.

No sooner had they got in the doors than they were hit by two child-shaped human seeking torpedoes, one with brown and one with black hair.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Annika's leg as Harmony did the same to B'Elanna.

"Ah you're back." Neelix said as they picked the children up.

"They've finished their breakfasts, showered and I took the initiative to have them some clean clothes replicated. They're all yours, until 2 that is. I'll be happy to look after them while you two are on duty."

Annika was just finishing settling Hermione on her hip as Neelix finished.

Looking at him with a big smile on her face she thanked him. Wondering how anyone could have such a big heart as their chef/moral officer.

Neelix waved her thanks away. "It was nothin'" He said before turning to Harmony and gently tweaking her little nose as he spoke. "And I'll see you later!" He said with a smile, making Harmony giggle.

It was the first laugh that either Annika or B'Elanna had heard out the little girl and they instantly felt grateful to Neelix for managing to cheer her up.

They waited for Neelix to leave before Annika turned to the children and said.

"So, what shall we do now?" Harmony who was busy hugging into B'Elanna pointed to Hermione who looked at Annika right in the eyes and spoke.

"We want know about space ship Voyager" She said. Smiling Annika sat down on one of the chairs as B'Elanna did the other.

"Well Voyager is a ship of the Federation. . ." B'Elanna started.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Let me know.  
Constructive criticism welcome.  
Flames will be ignored.


	4. A New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Trek, I just write for fun

Now Beta'd thanks to bub23453

* * *

Harmony looked, around her eyes wide in wonder. Now that she knew, that as long as B'Elanna or Annika was there she would be safe, she no longer felt as frightened.

She had her little hand in B'Elanna's as they walked down the corridor, holding her other hand was Hermione, her first friend.

As they got to a door, it opened on its own. Standing inside was a man wearing the same sort of clothes as B'Elanna, but his shoulders were red. He had strange lines drawn on his forehead.

"Commander." She heard B'Elanna saying as she followed Seven into the lift.

As soon as they were in, Harmony tried to hide behind B'Elanna while at the same time peeking up at this strange man.

"Harmony, it's ok." She heard B'Elanna say. Looking up to the woman, Harmony held her arms out silently asking to be lifted up off the floor.

Smiling, B'Elanna granted her wish, and as soon as she could Harmony hid her face in B'Elanna's shoulder.

"Harmony, This is Cmdr. Chakotay, he's my boss, But we won't hold that against him now." B'Elanna said quietly to the girl.

She saw Annika had also picked up Hermione when she looked at the man and waved her hand a little at him.

"Hello." Chakotay said in a soothing tone of voice that immediately got Harmony calming down. "I hear that you're coming up to the bridge."

Harmony nodded and pointed to Annika, who seemed to be talking quietly to the other little girl.  
"She said the secu secur. . . guard man can show me Uncle not here, not able hurt me again."

"What do you me-" Chakotay started to ask.

"I'll brief you later sir – when I'm on duty." B'Elanna cut him off.

Chakotay nodded as the door's opened and they stepped out.

Harmony looked around, from where she was being held by B'Elanna, to see a big screen at the front of the room. In front of that was a big table with a lot of lights on with a man sitting at it. To either side of the room, a little back from the table, were two alcoves with seats and screens.

Further back from that was where Chakotay went to sit, in a chair that was next to one a brown haired woman was sitting in, holding what looked like to be a thin metal sheet with writing on.

Just to her right was another alcove, where a dark skinned man was standing. He looked a bit strange with his eyebrows seeming at an angle, really short hair, and pointy ears.

Looking around a bit more she saw a big screen with a picture of the ship on, and a bit further along was another alcove! This one had a young looking man in it, he had shortish black hair.

The woman got up and walked over to where B'Elanna was standing, holding the very nervous Harmony.

"Hello," she said with a smile on her face. All these grown-ups were nice Harmony thought.

"Hi" She whispered.

"I hear you want to talk to Mr Tuvok." She said. At Harmony's nod the woman spoke.

"Well that's him there," she said, pointing to the man with pointy ears. "I'm Katherine Janeway, I'm the Captain on this ship."

Hearing this Harmony suddenly tried to hide against B'Elanna.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione and Annika had gone straight to the front of the bridge where the man who had looked at B'Elanna shocked in the corridor last night was sitting.

"Hi" Hermione said cheerfully to the man. "What's your name? I'm Hermione."

Chuckling at the bold way she'd introduced herself he answered her. "I'm Tom, Tom Paris."

"So you're the one I was told to talk to." Hermione said.

Looking up at Annika he asked her what Hermione meant.

Annika just let Hermione answer for herself. "You're the one who can make things like cars and stuff?" Hermione said.

"Well, I can build them but we don't have the room on Voyager, so I have to use a special room called a Holodeck, this makes a working holographic 3d solid version.

"Ok, but Annika said in the Turbo-Lift you could make little electric bikes. You don't want to upset Annika now do you?" She finished, trying to give her best puppy eyes.

Chakotay who had come down to the helm to help keep an eye on the display while Tom was distracted had to smile.

"We wouldn't want that would we?" He said Looking at Annika, who had a small smile hovering about her lips.

Hermione watched with hope as Tom looked between Annika and the Commander.

With a smile he looked back down to her and said. "No, we don't want that. Those that upset Sev – Annika." He corrected as Hermione saw Chakotay nudge him. "They tend not to repeat the mistake… She's got a way with words." He finished with a grin to take any sting out his own sentence.

It was then when they heard B'Elannas voice asking Harmony what was wrong, Looking towards her they listened to Harmony's answer.

-o.O.O.o-

B'Elanna, feeling Harmony pulling away, made little shushing sounds and quietly asked the girl what was wrong. Harmony's answer though meant to be quiet was heard by everyone on the bridge, and for those who didn't repress their emotions it was obvious that had the Dursley's been on the ship many would have been tempted to Vaporise them.

"Why would the important lady bother with a freak like me?" the question was said with such honesty that Janeway stumbled slightly as she went to guide them to the security .

B'Elanna looked at the girl she was holding and spoke with suppressed anger, trying not to let it show.

"Harmony, who told you that you were a freak?" B'Elanna asked her quietly.

"My Uncle, it was before he hit me with his belt."

B'Elanna took a deep breath before looking into the girls innocent emerald eyes. She was angry that Q had hidden some of what had happened to Harmony from her, but she was not going to show it.

"Harmony, I promise you this. Your uncle was wrong, you are not a freak."

"Indeed" Came Tuvok's voice from the Security station.

The captain stood near as Tuvok spoke again. "Now Harmony, if you provide me with a small description of your Aunt, Uncle and Cousin, I can tell the Computer to look inside the ship, it will then tell me whether they are here or not. I do not expect to find them on the ship."

Harmony nodded slightly and described her relatives, as she did this, Tuvok programmed the description into the computer and set it to scan the ship.

Seconds later the computer returned with a verbal confirmation of. "No such Lifeforms detected."

"It seems, Miss Potter, that your Uncle is not aboard this ship. You are quite safe." Tuvok said to her.

B'Elanna suddenly had to cope with Harmony shifting rapidly. If it wasn't for the Captain she would have dropped her as Harmony launched herself at Tuvok and managed to grab hold of his arm and pull it closer as she hugged it whispering. "Thank you Mr Tuvk."

B'Elanna smiled her thanks at the Captain who had half caught the girl and after she had let Tuvok's arm go, helped to settle her again in B'Elanna's arms.

"Well shall we get you and Hermione a little drink?" Janeway said, trying to hide her amusement at her Chief of Security being hugged by a child.

B'Elanna nodded at the captain. Having heard a small affirmative from Harmony and seeing Hermione nod, she watched as Janeway indicated her ready room.

Following her in, she checked to see Hermione had joined them. Spotting her being followed by Annika, B'Elanna walked into the Ready room and sat on the window seat, settling Harmony on her lap, watching as Annika did the same with Hermione. Janeway had taken a seat further along to better be able to talk to all of them.

"I know this is somewhat of a unique situation we're facing here." Janeway started. "But we need to make some decisions regards these two. She finished indicating the children.

B'Elanna could feel Harmony tensing up and looked at the Captain concern mounting. As all her attention was focused on keeping Harmony calm, as well as on the captain, she didn't notice how Hermione and Annika had unconsciously mirrored hers and Harmony's actions.

"I think we should see about having these girls listed as being under your two's Guardianship. It's obvious Hermione's gotten attached to you Annika, just as Harmony has become almost a part of you Torres.

"This would just make it official that they were in your care primarily." Janeway finished.

Harmony, with all the innocence of a child asked. "I wouldn't have to leave B'Elanna? I could stay with her? Hermione too?" Janeway smiled at the girl before answering her.

"That's right, you'd live in the same quarters as B'Elanna, there will also be another room in there for Hermione as we can't have her sleeping in a cargo bay."

Harmony relaxed against B'Elanna and said quietly "Like a family." B'Elanna couldn't help the tears that threatened to fall at this as she looked from Harmony to Hermione to Annika and back again.

"Yes, just like a family" she said back.

Annika then spoke up. "Captain, I'm going to have to go and regenerate soon, Fortunately I was able to sleep last night, but I'm required on duty in a couple of hours, may I be dismissed?"

Janeway nodded.

B'Elanna watched as Annika picked Hermione up off her knee and sat her down on the seat before kneeling in front of the little girl. "I won't be gone too long. I need to go and . . .recharge for a couple of hours. I'll see you half an hour before my shift ok?"

Hermione nodded, a slight tremble to her lower lip. This would be the first time she was awake when Annika had left her behind to go somewhere.

Spotting this, but having her hands full of an easily scared Harmony, B'Elanna pleaded to the Captain with her eyes for help.

-o.O.O.o-

Janeway was sitting, watching the byplay between the family thrown together by circumstance.

When she saw Hermione's brave face start to break, knowing she wasn't going to be allowed to go with Annika, it pulled at her heart. She saw Torres looking at her, eyes pleading to help Hermione as she was keeping Harmony calm to the best of her abilities.

Annika had just finished speaking as Hermione nodded before she leaned forward and gave her a quick hug.

Janeway moved closer and as Annika let Hermione go she was struck by just how much it looked like the girl was trying to hold in her fear. Every time it looked like Hermione was about to lose it she looked towards where Harmony was and managed to hold it back.

They waited until Annika had left before Janeway leaned forward and turned on the terminal and had the computer bring a selection of cartoons from the late 20th century and watched as both children were drawn to them.

Once their attention was completely on the terminal, and B'Elanna had been able to put Harmony down on the couch next to Hermione Janeway indicated they head over to her desk where they could talk and keep an eye on the kids.

Going to the replicator she ordered a couple of fruit juices, coffee and B'Elanna's favourite fruit tea putting the tray on the table she took the juices over to the children before returning to speak with B'Elanna.

Letting out a deep breath she spoke. "B'Elanna, I'm quite prepared for you to be fully responsible for those two, but I have to know; is this something you are ok with? I'm not going to force you but. . ." She stopped, letting B'Elanna fill in the blanks. If she wasn't 100% sure then there was no way the captain would sign off on this. She was going to have this same discussion with Annika later.

B'Elanna looked Janeway in the eye and surprised her with the intensity of the next words she spoke.

"Captain, in sick bay yesterday I asked Q to tell me everything, and I thought he had. Neither of those two have had it easy. I see parts of my own childhood with them. Their first friends their own age were each other."

Letting out a sigh she continued.

"Hermione is scary smart for her age. The other children shunned her for that, and the teachers didn't help either. The only semi-positive role models she's had are her parents, but they're both so military they forgot what fun is like. She needs both me and Annika."

Looking towards the two as they watched their cartoons she smiled a bit. Before looking back to the Captain, then all trace of her smile dropped.

"Harmony has lived an existence I wouldn't wish on anyone. Her only memory of her mother is hearing her death scream. Until Q saved her she's never had a truly happy day. Even now she's wary. Watch her a minute. I'll go to the replicatior and get a little sugar. As soon as I move it'll _look_ like she's watching the cartoons, but just watch her eyes until I sit down again.

Janeway kept an eye on the girl as Torres had said too, and it amazed her how she was able to follow the cartoon, but never once lost track of Torres until she sat down.

"She has learnt to trust me a little. And after what Q let me know. . ." She couldn't stop a couple of tears falling, but she carried on determined none the less.

"I thought I knew everything and that was bad enough, but then when she said on the bridge about being whipped, I nearly lost it. If I could get my hands on those relatives of hers I swear to you now you'd be shipping me so fast to Tom Paris' old Penal colony, you'd forget to have my uniform removed. So if you don't think I'm serious about those two you're wrong. I will do anything to give them the life they both deserve."

Seeing the fire in B'Elanna's eyes Janeway nodded. The temper she was famous for was still there, but over the past 24 hours it had been contained within a steel resolve.

A resolve never to lose it around these children. Hermione, simply because she was starved of normal attention, would even welcome angry attention at the moment. Harmony, because the slightest slip in temper at the moment could scare her so exponentially that she would spend weeks getting over it, especially from B'Elanna as she looked to her for protection more than anyone else. Annika was the only other adult she half trusted.

Nodding at the determination in the half Klingons words and gaze Janeway pulled out a couple of padds before letting out one more sigh.

"Well I guess it's time for the worst bit for us then. Registering these two as your wards to be sent with the next data-burst. I hate paperwork" Janeway said, passing one of the padds to Torres to fill out as she started the other one.

They had both just finished the last form, now all that was needed was for Annika to sign as second Guardian and they would be official, however before they did that Torres asked a question that Janeway wasn't expecting.

"Captain, should Annika agree. If anything happens to either Annika or me, would . . . would you step in, and would you ask Chakotay the same, and look after them in our absence?"

Janeway was surprised at the amount of trust shown here after she'd heard Torres speaking about her wards. "No problem, if we get Annika's go ahead." Just then the door chimed and the captain called out for whoever it was to enter.

-o.O.O.o-

As the door opened Annika stood there, her hair flowing down to her burgundy jumpsuit. As she walked in, she looked around and spotted the children glued to the terminal, but didn't miss the brightening of the kids' faces as they recognised who had come in.

B'Elanna waved her over to the other chair holding the padds out to her with the completed forms.  
As she took them she noticed what they were and a huge smile erupted across her face.

"Captain, I only have one request left then, but I need to check with B'Elanna about it." She said as she slid into the spare chair.

"That's ok, we've got a question for you too. B'Elanna?" Janeway said.

Annika watched as B'Elanna suddenly looked nervous before she spoke.

"Well, you know how life out here isn't always safe?" Annika nodded, she knew this more than most considering her past.

"Well I was thinking, should anything ever happen to either of us, What would you think about naming The captain and Chakotay as preferred next point of guardianship?" Annika smiled at her before speaking.

"Don't worry, I was going to ask the same. You just beat me to it."

"Well I think we'd better get these two down to the mess hall so Neelix can watch them," Annika suggested.

Janeway nodded and got up with them, before going to wait by the door to let them out.

It didn't take long for them to collect Harmony and Hermione and before long they had said their goodbyes to the bridge and were in the Turbo-lift.

-o.O.O.o-

As the Turbo-lift halted and opened, Harmony kept a hold tight on B'Elanna, knowing she was going to leave soon.

As they got into the mess hall there were not that many people there so Neelix came from behind his kitchen stepping through a gate he'd installed that morning ready for when he was babysitting. He didn't want the children getting hurt in his kitchen.

Harmony was watching the stars fly past as she was put on a chair by Hermione before Annika and B'Elanna sat opposite them.

"Harmony, Hermione. As of earlier today we've finished the paperwork, and if you want, we'll be your Guardians.

"Yes!" Harmony nearly shouted. Hermione was just nodding her head.

"I think they like the idea" B'Lanna said to Annika and Neelix who had just sat at the table.

"Ok, then it's all official. I'm responsible for you along with this one." She said pointing her thumb at Annika.

The smile that Harmony wore was the best one she'd managed in. . . in ever!

The downturn in emotions happened when it was time for both Annika and B'elanna to leave.

The only reason Harmony let go of her when she'd grabbed B'Elannas sleeve when she got up to go is that B'Elanna promised to come see her on her break.

As they left Neelix tried his best to cheer both her and Hermione up.

It was his last sentence that really managed it though.

"Hey look at it like this. You've got a whole new beginning now, a new life.

-o.O.O.o-

After they left the children both Annika and B'Elanna linked their hands while waiting for the Turbo-lift.

"Thank you." B'Elanna heard Annika say as she felt Annika's thumb tracing small circles on her hand.

"What for?" She asked just as the Turbo-lift opened to let them in. Once in, they both called for engineering

"For accepting me," she heard Annika whisper.

Turning and grabbing Annika's shoulder, she forced the other woman round to look at her.

"Annika I will always accept you. I wasn't fooling around when I did this yesterday," She finished, as she backed Annika to the turbo lift wall before taking her lips with her own with a strong, yet loving kiss. As the kiss ended she pulled back and looked into Annika's eyes before speaking.

"Harmony and Hermione have a chance for a new life, what's stopping us?"

Annika whispered back "Nothing" before the Turbo-lift opened and they exited

B'Elanna looked up to Annika and before they separated she said about them needing to talk, which surprisingly, or maybe not, she agreed.

"But only if the outcome is we're together. I'll accept no other." Annika said, before walking off to carry on her duties for the day. Shaking her head B'Elanna thought.

'_Yes. A new life, a new life for those of us that need it.'_

* * *

A/N: Like it? Hated it? Let me know  
Constructive criticism welcome  
Flames will be ignored


	5. A Very Q Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Trek. I just write for fun.

Now Beta'd thanks to bub23453

* * *

Chapter 4: A Very Q time

Q had gone back to earth and met every magic user of note in all of time leading up to Harmony's time period.

After getting information he needed from the likes of Godric Gryffindor, Myrdnn Emrys, and even Morgana le Fey, he returned to Hogwarts '1 Week' after he had rescued Harmony.

Deciding on being a little mischievous he flashed in to the Headmasters office while Dumbledore was out and with a quick snap of his fingers tuned the walls bright pink with yellow polka dots.

"SQUARK TRILL" he heard Fawkes seemingly to try not to jump out his feathers.

Sitting in the Headmaster's chair, he propped his feet on the desk before picking out the textbook gifted by Rowena Ravenclaw, "Methods' of Mind Magiks", and started to read through it.

He had learned a lot in his wanderings picking up information about magic, even going so far as to attend Hogwarts for seven years in the early late 1850's. Grinning a little at the memory of the staid and calm Albus Dumbledore whooping and jumping in excitement as he caught the snitch for a win as Gryffindor seeker vs. Ravenclaw.

Chuckling he set down to read, he'd chosen this time to arrive as he knew the headmaster would be at least an hour.

Omnipotent he may be, but Q loved a good book.

Getting lost in what he would need to teach the children he didn't notice the passage of time until a throat cleared startling him.

"PINK?!" Was the first word he heard before looking up and seeing Dumbledore restore the walls back to their original stone with a simple wave of his wand before returning his gaze to Q.

"I take it that Harmony is now doing alright?" Dumbledore asked.

Q nodded, a bit put out that NOW Dumbledore was asking after her, he was still angry that the old man hadn't once checked on her in the four years since he left her there.

"Yup, now she's safe to grow up, have fun and learn her magic safely. I had to take another child with us though, you're due to have a Miss Granger attend in 1991, she won't be here, as she's currently with Harmony, and will be staying with her until I return them.

"Might I ask why?" Dumbledore enquired, still looking a bit put out at being the opposite side of the desk than he was used to.

"Soul bound." Was all Q said, seeing Dumbledore thinking and working out why he would need to take her as well until it clicked. Taking a breath before he spoke very deliberately. "Where and WHEN did you take them too?"

Q looked up at him and gave him the truth. "The Starship U.S.S. Voyager in the Delta Quadrant of the Galaxy in the 24th Century, oh and it's a ship built and operated and flown by Non-Magicals – Their Captain has insisted, and I agreed, that I see to their magical education." Dumbledore looked at Q and let out an explosive sigh.

"The 24th Century?" he asked. Q just nodded. "Do you realise how dangerous time travel is?" Dumbledore demanded, now very concerned for the children. Only the fact that his phoenix-companion was showing no concern was stopping him from ripping in to the man with his feet propped up on the desk.

"I have to know, how do you intend to teach them?" Dumbledore said. He didn't want to have them return only to not be able to control their magic.

"Simple, as an omnipotent being who can travel through time and space I started by attending Hogwarts as a student, after changing my appearance – whereupon I saw the first ever use of the 'Dumble-Spiral' to catch a snitch."

Dumbledore's mind stopped a moment. He hadn't thought about that match in years. "You? How? Oh my." It was the first time in over 50 years Dumbledore was truly speechless.

Q flashed in place, and suddenly there stood a boy of about 16, with blonde spiked hair, piercing blue eyes, a short pointed nose, high cheekbones leading to a narrow chin giving him an elflike appearance, he was in Gryffindor robes Circa mid 1800's and even had a prefect badge.

Dumbledore was sputtering "Michael!"

'Michael' laughed but instead of the light voice as he spoke Q's voice came out. "Yes." With a flash Q returned to his normal appearance.

"I always wondered what happened after Hogwarts, he, I mean you – disappeared." Q nodded and spoke again.

"Indeed, after I'd had the standard education I went to meet the founders and Merlin, and learnt from them. I have in my possession books from them that will allow me to train the children sooner.

"You must let me read them first." Dumbledore all but demanded. He did not want these children getting hurt by learning things too fast.

Q, hearing this thought and knowing Dumbledore was only worried for the children's wellbeing, decided on showing him the conversation he'd had with Godric Gryffindor.

He pointed towards the pensieve and placed his wand to his temple – '_I'm an omnipotent being and I'm using a wand!? First thing I teach these kids is it's a tool, that by their third year in training they should start to learn to do without!'_ Q thought  
Drawing out a memory strand, he placed it in the pensieve before going in with Dumbledore to view the memory.

_Inside Pensieve_

Godric and Q were walking around the grounds of Gryffindor Castle – soon to be re-named Hogwarts.

"Q, in all your dealings with us over the past decade you have been nothing but truthful and forthright. Even Salazar would agree with me there, but I tell you now, the knowledge you are taking with you to train these children with is dangerous."

Stopping Godric turned to face Q directly. "That is why this book has been compiled by the four of us. You have told us the children are only 5 at the moment, in this book are all manner of spells, rituals and ways of doing magic. This is to supplement the other information and books we have given you. This will tell you how to know the children are ready to learn something. It also tells you what you CAN NOT teach them until their magical core has fully settled. DO NOT falter from the directives in this book, if you do, it will matter not what shielding the metal sky ship you have described will have, their cores will destabilise and explode."

Q, seeing how serious Gryffindor was being just nodded his head once before speaking.

"I promise you I will follow the guidelines." Gryffindor just smiled before turning back to the castle.

"Excellent, now come – I believe Helga has cooked for us tonight – I swear she's trying to fatten you up!" the two laughing figures returned to the castle.

_End Pensieve_

"Dumbledore, Albus. I promise you, no matter what – I won't be differing from the books they've given me until they are ready to start their own explorations of magic. And before you ask again, I'm sorry but I can't let you read the books either, when I explained the reason and Riddle, Salazar went on in fury. He hates what he now knows what his house will become, he only wanted the purebloods as they are the ones who struggle the most with their magic – to prevent the knowledge I now have from falling into that house as it stands today, they had me look into the streams of time and find both Hermione's and Harmony's ancestors. Those books are keyed to only be read by 3 people.  
Myself, Harry and Harmony."

Looking out the window Dumbledore sighed, he was disappointed at the loss of knowledge to him, yes he was a Gryffindor, but he easily could have gone into Ravenclaw. Turning to Q he let out a breath before looking towards his feathered friend.

Fawkes let out a reassuring little trill. This made Dumbledore's mind up.

"Very well, but please. Teach them well." Q nodded before finally getting to the reason for his visit.

"I will, but I have one more request to make. Will it be possible if when they are ready to sit exams I bring them here – at the right years for their ages, to sit them? Be warned this means I may be bringing them to sit their OWLs in what would be second year here."

Dumbledore thought about it for a while – they were going to be learning Magic a lot sooner than they would normally. "So long as I am allowed to meet them." Dumbledore stipulated.

Q nodded before saying his goodbyes and disappeared in a flash.

-o.O.O.o-

Back in the 24th century, B'Elanna was screaming. A superheated plasma vent had blown in the corridor as she was making her way to the mess hall on her break to see the children.

Fortunately for her Harry Kim was with her as he had needed to pop to Engineering just at the end of his shift.

Annika had already gone on her break earlier so as to give the children as much time as possible with at least one of their guardians around.

Just as the bulkhead exploded next to her Kim was able to grab her arm and pull her away from the explosion, but her arm had still been caught by the flying red hot shrapnel.

"Kim to Bridge, I need a damage control team in section 4 corridor 3, Plasma blowout, Torres has been hit. I'm taking her to sick bay now."

"Acknowledged," The captain's voice was heard. "I'll get Annika and the kids to meet you there."

"Right – Kim out!"

Just as he said that a passing crewman ran into the science lab near them and came back out with a first aid kit. He threw the basic stabilising medication hypo to Kim as he pulled out the pain numbing one.

Before long they got B'Elanna back up on her feet supported between the two of them and made their way towards Sick Bay, as the damage control team ran past.

It wasn't long before they arrived to sick bay and Kim helped her up to a bio-bed at the same time calling out to activate the EMH.

As soon as the Doctor Activated, Kim related what had happened as B'Elanna lay down trying to ignore the pain; the hypo she'd been given earlier had only took the edge off it.

The doors opened and Annika came in holding on to two anxious kids. The moment they saw B'Elanna, Hermione was able to break out of Annika's grip and tried to run up to the half Klingon.

"Whoa there little one," Kim said, scooping her up. "Let the Doctor do his work, then you can go over to her." he finished speaking as Annika came over, having to have picked Harmony up to stop her running over as well.

Looking at the kids' faces filled with worry he started to talk.

"You know, it's not the first time B'Elanna's been injured. And if you look at Annika, you'll see she isn't looking too worried, which tells me, without looking, the Doctor's nearly finished and done a good job on healing her."

"Thank you for such a good summation of the situation Lieutenant." The Doctor said before coming around to speak to them.

"I've sedated her for now; she'll make a full recovery and will be free to leave tomorrow. She can't have visitors at the moment but if you come back in a couple of hours I think she'll be ok for a short visit."

Kim felt Hermione shift in his arms to better face the Doctor before she spoke. "Thank you Doctor," She said before her tears fell from being so worried.

"Come on, let's get you two back to the mess hall for a bit." Kim said quietly before heading out with Annika following carrying Harmony.

"Lieutenant." Kim heard Annika speak. Slowing so that they were next to each other as they walked along holding the two children who were looking a bit tired now.

"Are you free for a couple of hours?" Annika asked him. Looking at her Kim answered. "Sure, Why?"

Sighing and for the first time showing how worried the blonde was in trying not to let her emotions get the better of her she answered, her voice only breaking slightly.

"I. . . I need to get back to Engineering. My shift doesn't end until 20:00 Hours, and I was hoping you could watch the Kids.

"Annika, I'm sure if the Captain needs you in engineering she'll tell you. But for now you just worry about these two." He finished, indicating the two girls who had fallen asleep in their arms.  
Given the situation Annika nodded, but instead of leading them to the mess hall she led them to B'Elanna's new quarters.

Going in you could see they were distinctly bigger than her old quarters. There was a desk area set up in the corner where she could sit and watch the rest of the room as she did reports. On the wall a new terminal screen that showed the internal schematics of voyager was already shown to be linked to the main computer as where the vent had blown was flashing.

On the table was a terminal, much like one in the captains' ready room.

Looking around, there was a long couch against the windows, with another coffee table there. In another corner of the room that was obviously meant as the children's area there were two small kid sized desks and two chests ready to store toys and whatnot with their names on. Moving towards the two doors at the end of the living area, where there 3 doors Kim walked towards the one that H & H on it in what could only be calligraphic lettering.

Going in he looked at the two beds that were opposite ends of the room facing each other and smiled as he walked over to them. On the headboards were the girls' name that the bed was for. It seemed that these rooms had been given the Captains personal attention, if the writing on those headboards was anything to go by. _'Where did she find the time?'_ Kim silently wondered.  
Carefully Laying Hermione down on her bed he turned to see Annika had just finished settling Harmony down.

-o.O.O.o-

Annika looked at the dark haired child she had just set down and managed to hold in the tears.  
While holding on to her she'd heard her mumbling before going to sleep. "Don't want lose family again." Over and over as she held on to Annika tightly.

Shaking her head slightly she stood straight and indicated the doorway which Kim nodded and they went out, leaving the door open so they could hear if either of the kid's woke.

Sitting down on the couch Annika let a couple of tears slide as Kim went over to the replicator and got them both a hot drink.

"Here." He said passing hers to her. "It's not right." Annika whispered to him.

He just sat next to her and let her speak. "Those two. One's loved by her parents, yet from what I've heard off Torres is so starved of affection that she will take any attention she can get, you saw how she didn't bother that you, a near stranger had hold of her, simply because I trust you? And Harmony. . ." At this Annika sighed as she sat back. "Even now, I swear, I don't think even Tuvok could sit there emotionless if her . . ._relatives"_ Kim could hear the distaste in the blonds voice at that word. "Were in front of him, I think he'd fight not to vaporise the animals."

"And now this, A bulkhead that was due to be serviced next week blows and nearly takes away one of the only people to show her care."

Kim sat back and drank his own tea before speaking.

"It may not be right what their pasts are, but I promise you this, if Tom's face was anything to go by when you left the Helm station earlier, I'm pretty sure of 3 things. 1, Tom will treat those kids like his own nieces if he has any say; 2, I will be doing the same; and 3, You've got the entire primary bridge staff as well who'll help those kids."

Looking over to her he noted how she herself seemed tired and spoke up.

"Look, lie down on the couch and get some sleep, I'll stay for a while for if either of them wake, I can use the padd and terminal over there" he indicated what he already thought of as the office area.

"To write up my report of earlier and send it." Annika looked at him with thanks in her eyes as she kicked off her shoes and lay down. He knew she'd regenerated recently, but anyone having the emotional rollercoaster she'd had the last few days needed some rest.

-o.O.O.o-

Harmony looked around and recognised the stairs of her old home, looking around she saw B'Elanna on the floor, arm hurt from a fire before she saw her uncle come and grab her.

"It's your fault. Had she not been on her way to you she wouldn't have been hurt!" Her uncle screamed at her.

Gripping her hand he dragged her to the bannister. "You know what happens when you do wrong!" letting out a cry Harmony started screaming out, "No I'll be good! Promise!"

-o.O.O.o-

Kim was disturbed from his reading as he heard a whimper come from the children's room. Getting up he went over to the doorway to look in.

Hermione hadn't moved and slept on through her nap, Harmony however, she had rolled over and although still asleep her face was contorted in fear. "No . . .be good . . .pro. .mise" He heard her whimpering.

Going over to her bedside and crouching next to it he gently shook her shoulder saying her name.

She woke up suddenly and the first thing he noticed was her eyes filled with fear.

"It's ok, you're on Voyager, you were having a bad dream."

Harmony threw her little arms around him and started crying. Carefully as he got up, he lifted Harmony and took her out to the living area as not to disturb Hermione. He went back to where he had been sat and held the quietly crying child as she got it out her system.

Seeing movement he looked up to see Annika had got up and was slowly making her way over.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked as Annika crouched next to the chair they were sat in and started rubbing soothing circles on Harmony's back.

Slowly Harmony got out what her dream had been, when she got to the bit about the belt though she faltered.

"It's ok Harmony." Kim said, understanding Annika's comment about Tuvok better now. "It's ok, but I want you to know something, this was NOT your fault. That explosion could have happened to anyone. It was just bad luck ok? They were going to be replacing that section behind the wall next week because of this risk."

Looking to Annika for reassurance she seemed to relax when Annika nodded.

-o.O.O.o-

Q flashed on to the bridge of Voyager and something told him things weren't right.

"Q?" He heard the Captain say, weary tone in her voice. "Normally I'd shout at you for appearing like that but at the moment I've got bigger troubles." Janeway said.

Raising an eyebrow Q went over to the console she was stood at and spoke. "Oh? Do tell."  
Looking at him for a moment, Janeway seemed to waver before she spoke.

"Bulkhead exploded, it nearly got Torres, but as far as I can tell, although that section was scheduled to be replaced, there's no cause!" She finished turning back to the console and sighing in frustration.

Q decided to have a looksee at the ship and extended his awareness to encompass everything.

As he did this he found a lovely Chronotron Torpedo that could cause a lovely amount of trouble. Throughout the ship however there seemed to be nanoscopic life-forms, too small to be caught on internal sensors, which ate at the lining of plasma conduits. Shaking his head he told the Captain what he'd found.

"Firstly, I can deal with these issues no problem, however I know how you'd love for me to send you and the ship back to earth, but I have to ask you what do you think would happen to the two children if I did that right now?"

Janeway's face paled at the thought. "They'd disappear. Starfleet intelligence would try to work out how to either replicate magic's abilities in non-magical's, or, raise them up to be the worst sort of black ops people out there."

Q Nodded. "I've already dealt with the issues on the ship, and made it so it's as if the ship just came off the production line – she's brand new. With a few . . . Enhancements." Janeway raised an eyebrow and indicated her ready room.

Once there she spoke. "Ok, Enhancements?" Q nodded.

"You now have Tri-Phasic shields, these work by not only taking the energy from your warp core, but also as a weapon hits them, some of the energy gets absorbed and recirculated into the shields making them stronger. Also your scanners will now match up to a Sovereign class starships." Q said.

Janeway nodded her thanks. She knew that if Q's wards weren't on the ship he wouldn't do this but was going to take what help she could get.

"Now, I will be coming back in a month to carry on their education magically, I would ask you see to their normal education. I do not want them not knowing how a light switch works when they're older like most magical's." He finished with a little exasperation.

Janeway nodded at his request before speaking.

"Q, what about after their education, when they go back to their own time. . .Would you be able to return us home?" She said quietly.

Looking at the woman Q's eyes unfocused slightly as he looked into her personal timeline.

"I won't need to." He said with an enigmatic smile. Janeway smiled a little as well, here was at least hope that they got home.

"One last thing, because the children's timelines are always in a state of flux, I will promise that if they succeed when they're older I will always bring them to visit when they wa-"

Another flash happened and another Q was stood by the window of the ready room with two young women.

One had long wavy black hair, a short nose, and a mouth that looked like it smiled often, she had a beautiful figure. She had her arm around the other girl who was slightly shorter, who had long wavy brown hair, a cute pointed nose, full lips with a wide smile at the moment, dark cinnamon eyes, again she looked like she had a figure to die for – they both had skin-tight tops on accentuating their assets, their midriffs were showing, and tight leather trousers with combat boots on.

"Q What the HELL!" Q with Janeway shouted at his other self. Before his other self could answer the two women slapped him upside the head.

The dark haired girl turned and spoke to the Captain. "Sorry Aunty Kathy, this MORON thought it would be funny to show up unannounced."

Janeway raised an eyebrow. "Aunty Kathy?" She said.

The brown haired girl looked at her in mock shock. "Aunty Kathy how can you not recognise us?"  
Both Q's looked at Janeway waiting for the explosion that never came.  
Leaning back in her chair Janeway looked at them.

"Oh I recognise you alright, but what the hell are you doing here? You do realise if your 5 year old selves see you it could be really dangerous."

The Brown haired woman suddenly glared at the Q that had brought them. "You twit! You said you'd bring us back to after they'd got back to earth!"

"Sorry Hermione, but I thought it was funny." Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Love, slap him." She said to which the dark haired woman said "With Pleasure." And gave his head another whack.

Looking to his alternate self, sat in front of Janeway he spoke. "Get used to this." Before snapping his fingers.

Looking at the empty space, Janeway spoke "Well, That was interesting."

Q for once was speechless.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Let me Know.  
Constructive criticism welcom  
Flames will be ignored


	6. Childhood

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Trek. I just write for fun.

Now Beta'd thanks to bub23453

* * *

Chapter 5: Childhood

6 Year old Harmony and Hermione had been on the Voyager for 6 months now, and their friendship had developed to the point that they were closer than most twins.

Harmony had woken up doubly excited today; Q had promised to teach them something. He'd point blank refused to teach them anything until the little 'light' inside her and Hermione had stopped going brighter and dimmer and brighter again. Flaring and settling he called it.

Rolling out of bed she ran and jumped on Hermione's bed bouncing and waking the other girl up.  
"Wakeupwakeup! Q comin today!" She shouted. As she bounced on the bed.

"G'Way. SSleep" Hermione mumbled. "No, time to get up!" Harmony said.

Annika stood in the doorway, shaking her head at the sight.

"Come on Harmony, let Hermione wake up in her own time, your pancakes are on the table.  
"YAY!" The 6 year old squealed running out the room.

-o.O.O.o-

Annika followed her with her eyes as she ran to the table. Seeing Harmony like this - completely unrestrained - was a joy.

She was still a bit wary outside her quarters, but when it was just her, B'Elanna, Hermione and sometimes Q around, more and more of Harmony's true personality shone out.

She half dreaded the day today, but Q had promised both her and B'Elanna their kid's wouldn't be in any danger, so they had said they could start to learn basic magic today.

Hermione stumbled out of the room yawning. Annika had to suppress a laugh. There was one thing that they had learnt about Hermione early on, she was NOT a morning person, that may change as she gets older, but right now she'd give Captain Janeway before her first cup of coffee a run for her money.

As she stumbled over to her little table you could see the invigorating effect of her breakfast of gruel. Annika shuddered, how ANY child could like gruel was beyond her comprehension. She looked on at the two, once again thanking the day B'Elanna had called her to help in sick bay.

She couldn't imagine her life without these two now.

She thought back to the day after the bulkhead had exploded and caught B'Elanna. Since that day Harmony and Hermione had latched on to Harry Kim as a sort of older brother. She had been a nervous wreck inside that day, but had held it together for their sake, and when B'Elanna had been released Annika and the kids had refused to leave her side for the day. Fortunately the Captain had given her the rest of the week off to recover.

Now life was back to normal.

She still had to regenerate at least 3 hours a day, but if she timed it right, she would get 5 hours sleep before then, and go straight from her bed in her quarters next door to the cargo bay.

It wasn't ideal, but it was the best they could manage until they could rid her body completely of her Borg technology dependencies.

She sometimes caught Q looking at her with guilt in his eyes. She knew why of course. If he hadn't introduced Picard to the borg, her parents wouldn't have been interested in them and wouldn't have gone hunting them, and she wouldn't have been assimilated.

But by that same logic she wouldn't have adopted two beautiful girls so she let it be.

B'Elanna stepped in the door looking tired out, she'd had to pull a night shift due to shift rotations. Fortunately this was her last until next month.

Going over to her Annika wrapped her arms around her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hey, what the kids doing up so early?" B'Elanna asked after the kiss resting her forehead on Annika's shoulder.

Annika laughed quietly and told her while she was getting the room ready for Q's lesson today how she'd heard Harmony.

B'Elanna smiled and stepped over to the replicator, unfortunately having to leave her girlfriend's arms.

"Hot Chocolate, Full milk" She ordered. When that was done she went to go and sit in her office corner but Annika stopped her, getting in the way.

"Oh no. you're going to sit down on that couch and relax for half an hour, then you're going to bed." With a mischievous smile B'Elanna grinned at Annika and said quietly so the kid's wouldn't hear

"Why Annika, I didn't know you wanted my body that bad."

Annika could feel the blush on her cheeks as B'Elanna teased her. "Shut it, or I'll keep you awake when the kids go!" She responded, sitting down on the couch, B'Elanna joined her, putting her drink on the table before leaning back into Annika. As she watched, Harmony and Hermione took their used breakfast utensils back to the replicator before coming over for their morning cuddles.

-o.O.O.o-

"Hey you two, sleep alright?" B'Elanna asked as the Kids climbed up them. They had started this little cuddle question session early on to help Harmony deal with her nightmares, and to give Hermione the affection she desperately needed. Now it was just natural for them.

"Yes B'Elanna." Harmony said quietly before giving her a kiss on the cheek and heading off for her sonic shower.

When she'd gone, Hermione spoke up. "She didn't – she woke up crying and snuck into my bed for a bit. I think it was the dream about the bad man and her mummy again. She went back to her own bed after a cuddle" Hermione told them quietly, before slipping of Annika's lap and going to get hers and Harmony's clothes ready for when Harmony came out the shower.

B'Elanna watched as Hermione went into the room, the door closing behind her before she closed her eyes and let the tears fall as she leaned back against Annika again, feeling her arms come around her.

"I wish when they went back we could go with them." B'Elanna said quietly.

"I know, I do too." Annika said before giving B'Elanna a little kiss to the neck. "Now get to bed, Q will be here in 4 hours. I'll take the kids over to Kim for a bit."

B'Elanna nodded, not wanting to move but seeing the sense in it.

She got up, turned and gave Annika another kiss before she went to her bedroom and stripped for her sonic shower.

Once done she was too tired to even bother with clothes, she just slid under the blanket on her bed and passed out.

-o.O.O.o-

Annika watched from the doorway as B'Elanna fell asleep, shaking her head at how fast she could fall asleep, she quietly went about the room, tidying after her before setting a robe at the foot of the bed.

Slipping out of the room she closed the doors and looked to the children who were already at the door with their little electric bikes Tom had made for them.

Shaking her head she took them out and to Harry Kim's.

-o.O.O.o-

5 hours later Hermione was sitting on the floor, concentrating with all her might, waving the wand Q had made for her after he 'Analysed her Core' with his own spell to determine the best wand for her.

Q had told them that this would help in learning magic, but they would, when older, learn how to do without. Currently Q was sitting behind Harmony, his hand overlaying hers correcting the movements with calm gentle patience.

Hermione couldn't see this man being the same one that the computer records indicated used to play tricks on the Enterprise.

He finished with Harmony and looked to Hermione. "Ok let's see your wand movement." Hermione demonstrated the motions Q had taught her and he smiled.

"Perfect. Now if you keep picking wand movements in the future up like that you'll be able to help Harmony way better than I just did."

"Now, the exercise we're doing is simple, but remember make sure you picture in your head exactly what you want to happen. Now point your wand at the feather, and remember. 'winGARdium leviOsar'"

With that he moved behind them in a flash and in his place were two feathers.

Harmony and Hermione looked at each other and nodded. Swishing and flicking their wands at the same time while saying the incantation and their feathers both lifted off the floor, floating up before moving around the room dependent on where they wanted it to go.

B'Elanna who had already got up a while ago and dressed was sat in the corner going over reports when they did it, and Hermione saw her smile at them.

They let the feathers slowly land to the floor before putting their wands on the table.

Turning suddenly they launched themselves at Q. "Thankyouthankyou!" both girls were saying.

Q returned the hug before letting them go, before he had even set them down properly they were already running to B'Elanna screaming "We DID IT!" Laughing B'Elanna scooped them up before speaking.

"I'm SO proud of you. Q told me normally you don't learn this stuff until you're 11."

Hearing this Hermione smiled. It was words like this she'd always wanted to hear after being good and doing everything they asked of her in day care back on earth, words her mum and dad never said, only talking to her when they had to.

Q came over to them and plucked Harmony off B'Elanna before she dropped her before speaking. Ok, I'm going to leave these little books with you. I want you to read them, and then tell me about the colour change charm before we practice it next week. This week until then I want you to practice levitating little things.

And no Hermione, the wand movements for the colour change aren't in here. You can't do too much too soon. One spell a week for now." He said to the pouting girls face.

Clicking his fingers two slim books appeared on the table.

Hermione looked at them along with Harmony, they both thought at the same time that they wanted to read them now. Q stalled that idea with his next words. "B'Elanna will let you read those when you've done your other homework for Mr Neelix tonight."

Hermione wasn't happy about having to do sums and spelling first but decided to agree. Harmony just agreed.

Q smiled as he spoke once more putting Harmony down. "Well kids I'll see you next week." And with that disappeared in a flash.

"Come on then." B'Elanna spoke. It's time for your exercise lesson with Tuvok.

Hermione jumped off B'Elanna and ran for the door to hers and Harmony's rooms to get her exercise shoes.

It was less than a minute later when they were both waiting at the door for B'Elanna to take them.

-o.O.O.o-

Another six months had gone by and late one night Harmony was struggling with an idea she had.  
Sneaking over to Hermione's bed she whispered. "Hermione, you awake?" Hermione rolled over to look into Harmony's green eyes and groaned. "What?" She said rather grumpily, she had been trying to get to sleep for ages.

"I want to ask you something important. I want to do something nice for B'Elanna and Annika, but I not sure about doing it." Hermione blinked at her friend before sitting up and moving across the bed a bit so Harmony could sit on it. "So what you thinkin about?"

Harmony got a very nervous look about her and looked down. This shy behaviour that Hermione hadn't seen in nearly 9 months from the girl worried her.

"I . . . I wannabeHarmonypotter-Torres" Harmony said fast and almost too quiet to hear.

Once she'd made out what Harmony had said, Hermione managed to hold in her squeal and just enveloped the other girl in her hug.

"Oh that's a great Idea. I've been wanting to be Granger-Hansen for a while now, but I didn't want to do anything in case it made you uncomfortable." Harmony's smile was worth not being able to sleep that night.

They spent half the night up writing out their request to the Captain to officially petition for their guardians to adopt them. Hermione was going to base her case on the fact her real parents never showed her care and love, while Harmony was basing hers on the fact that she was an orphan.

They finished the letter on the padd and sent it to be delivered at 0930. Smiling, Harmony hugged Hermione before getting out of her bed and going back to her own.

-o.O.O.o-

Janeway had just finished the morning briefing and had gone to her ready room. She sat down to read the latest astrometric scans of their route when her terminal bleeped an incoming text message.

Raising her eyebrow at this she hit the centre button and as she read the message smiled.

**To: Captain Janeway.  
From: Hermione Jane Granger & Harmony Jamie Potter  
Subject: Application to be Adopted.**

**Captain,  
We would like to officially petition to be adopted. Harmony by B'Elanna and Hermione by Annika.  
We both already feel they have been better parents/guardians than anyone else ever.**

**Hermione: My parents never showed me affection to the point I didn't think I deserved it.**

**Harmony: I am an orphan and my guardians before coming to voyager were not suitable.**

**We would love to call both B'Elanna and Annika Mum, regardless of last names, but we don't know what we need to do.**

**Annika as you know spends most of her off time in B'Elanna's quarters and we only wanted to split who adopted who as we didn't want to upset either of them.**

**What we're asking really is for your help.**

**Thank You**

A tear slid down her face as she finished reading the message, for the girls to have accepted B'Elanna and Annika as Parents meant they had truly settled in their life here.

Moving her hand to her com badge she tapped it. "Janeway to Chakotay, can you step in my ready room please." She tapped the link closed knowing Chakotay would be there momentarily.

As the door opened and he stepped in she invited him to sit, when he did she turned the terminal to face him and sat back watching as he read the message and smiled.

"Well Captain? If I remember right Starfleet protocol insists on 4 officers agreeing to this sort of petition. Also requiring the consent of the adults involved. I suggest we get Paris and Kim in on this."

Janeway nodded before getting up and going back out to the bridge.

"Paris, Kim with me. Tuvok you have the bridge." She finished going into the turbo-lift.

Once they were all in she explained what they were doing and the request made.

Kim and Paris both wholeheartedly agreed with the idea and gave their opinion as such when the Turbo-lift opened near the mess hall.

Going in they saw the two children sat at a table with one of the science officers going over their homework she was reading through their data padds while Neelix kept an eye from the kitchen.

"Ensign, Do you mind if we steal your pupils." The Captain asked in her this is an order but not phrased as such voice. The Ensign nodded and got up to leaving with a parting comment to the two. "Your homework looks well done. I'm sure Neelix will be pleased with it. I look forward to when you start learning science." She said before moving to another table.

Taking the ensign's place Janeway sat down with opposite the kids with Chakotay, while Tom and Harry sat next to them.

"I read your request this morning." Janeway said to the two girls. "I've asked these three to support my recommendation that your request goes through, and they've said they'll help. So if B'Elanna and Annika agree, you'll be able to call them both mum by the end of the day" The two 6 year olds squealed and somehow got from between Tom and Harry and launched themselves at Janeway.

She was pretty sure those squeals were thank you, but she couldn't process that pitch of sound, and now had her arms full of two excited 6 year olds.

-o.O.O.o-

Laughing at the Captain's predicament Chakotay tapped his com badge.

"Chakotay to Torres, could you come to the mess hall please?"

Torres' voice came over the com badge. "Is everything ok, are Harmony and Hermione ok?"

"They're fine Torres, we just need you to come up here a moment." Chakotay said.

"Ok, I'm on my way, Torres out."

He looked up to see Paris repeating this exact same conversation with Annika.

Janeway had calmed the girls down a bit and was going over some of their basic science questions with them.

Smiling he thought it was one of the sweetest things he'd seen. Stepping over to Neelix while they waited, he got a holocam off him and took the shot. Janeway had a kid on each knee head down so they could both hear her as she was explaining how ice was made, arms around them so they wouldn't fall, while Tom and Harry each commented every so often.

The doors opened and B'Elanna and Annika came in to see the sight just as Chakotay took the shot.

"So this is the problem, our courageous Captain is being held hostage."

Chakotay smiled and looked towards Janeway with a gleam in his eye that said 'Play Along'

"Yes." He said grabbing the padd off the table that Janeway had copied their message to. "This padd here has their demands." He said, passing the padd over to the couple to read.

He knew the moment they'd reached the line about being called mum by their reactions. B'Elanna gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as Annika's smile lit up the room. Looking at the two children they nodded slowly.

Before a second nod had been made they'd jumped off Janeway eliciting an "Oomf" from her as they barrelled into their soon-to-be Adoptive Parents.

No-one was able to hold the tears as they heard Harmony whisper "Mummy" to B'Elanna and Hermione the same to Annika.

They brought the kids back to the table to see all they needed to do was sign their names on the padds, Janeway, Chakotay, Paris and Kim had all filled out their bits on the form while waiting for them, with it being such a short approval form it only took moments.

Annika sat next to the Captain and whispered to Hermione, who looked back to the Captain and said with all the innocence that only a 6 year old can have. "Thank you Aunty Kathy" Chakotay thought even a Vulcan would have cried at the scene.

-o.O.O.o-

11 Year old Hermione woke up to her alarm going off, Harmony's was doing the same the other side the room.

"Wha?" Hermione said looking towards her friend. Harmony was sat up rubbing her eyes, and in a moment of comical timing they both yawned and shut off their alarm at the same time.  
Harmony got out the bed and wandered over to the wardrobe, pulling out clothes for both her and Hermione as Hermione took her turn for the first sonic shower this morning.

As Hermione took her shower she knew she was going to miss this when they eventually went back to Hogwarts in a few years.

As she stepped out she summoned her clothes wandlessly. Neither She nor Harmony could do much wandlessly yet, but Uncle Q had promised them it would happen with practice.

Stepping out into the living area she looked around at the mess from her 11th Birthday party.

The presents were all piled haphazardly on her new desk that Tuvok had made for her. She had mostly gotten things that were to do with her life on the ship.

Q had given her a cleansweep 7 broom to match Harmony's from her birthday with a isolinear chip programmed with a training simulation to teach them. Harmony hadn't been allowed to use her broom yet because of the lack of a trainer, and both girls wanted to learn now.

But the best for her was a little line on a padd. She'd been given a small room to set up as her own potions and chemistry lab, on the condition any experiments had to be run by Aunty Kathy, Her mums, AND Q. She didn't mind this rule too much, as she'd read her potions book cover to cover last year, and realised how dangerous some of those ingredients were.

Waving her wand everything tidied itself into her toy chest/bookshelf respectively.

Harmony stepped out of their room and looked to her before asking.

"Need I ask or will it be gruel . . . AGAIN?" Hermione just nodded her head rapidly going to sit at the family table Tom had gifted them a couple of years ago as Harmony brought their breakfast over.

"What time do you think our mums will be in? Harmony asked.

They had both been working night shifts this week and the girls were lucky if they saw them in the mornings before their lessons.

"I'd say right. . . About . . .now!" Hermione said as the door opened.

Her mum-Annika looked absolutely shattered. Ever since they got her off regeneration dependency she had moved in permanently with them. Something B'Elanna didn't mind in the slightest.

Mum-B'Elanna looked just as tired so Hermione went straight to the replicator and ordered their hot chocolates.

"You look tired." Harmony said. She'd become a master of understatement as she came out her shell fully. She now no longer had too many bad dreams, and was a bright, witty fun loving girl.

B'Elanna tried to glare at her but she just looked back with a cheeky smile as Hermione put the hot chocolates on a table near them.

"What mum? It's true" Hermione piped up, dancing around the gentle swipe to her head from Annika.

"Cheeky." She groaned. "B'Elanna love, tell me we don't have any more nights this rotation, I'm done for." Annika groaned reaching for her drink.

"Nope no more nights" B'Elanna said sipping at her own drinks.

"Muuummmyy" Hermione said in that tone ALL parent's knew to be wary of.

-o.O.O.o-

B'Elanna looked at her precocious 11 year old. It didn't matter to her that she hadn't given birth to either of these girls, to her they were her children. They had already spoken with the Captain and Q, and the question had been put to the entire crew, it was decided when they went back to deal with the psycho-megalomaniac after her daughter, Voyager was going with them to help.

But right now she was getting the full brunt of the puppy-dog look perfected by children galaxy-wide. "Oh God" She muttered, she felt her partner nodding behind her.

"Yes Hermione" She said carefully. "After lessons can we pleeeeeeeaase go to the Holodeck and learn to ride our brooms. PLEEEAAASSSEEEE" If anything her eyes got wider, Harmony came up next to her and matched the look.

Looking over her shoulder to Annika she could see she'd almost caved, you just couldn't say no to those faces.

"After you've done your homework" She replied. "I know you're hoping to sit your OWLs next year as well as the federation Secondary exams. How you two manage it I don't know, they're both years ahead for you."

Harmony said quietly. "So IF we do all our homework PROPERLY then we can go play?" Hermione just nodded along.

Relenting B'Elanna agreed. Putting her hot choc down knowing these two's penchant for what had been termed by their 'Aunty Kathy' as Flying-Hug-Thankyou's. Seconds later she and Annika were on the receiving end of such hugs.

"Right you two, off to lessons. You've got, History with Tom first, Self-defence with whoever Tuvoks assigned today and Science with Aunty Kathy after. Be good."

Hermione rolled her eyes at this causing B'Elanna to chuckle. "Don't roll your eyes at me young lady, I swear if I didn't remind you two to go to lessons you'd spend all day in your books or padds reading, or all your time off doing some form of self-defence UNSUPERVISED!" She finished with a slight glare.

"MUM! It was one time. Harmony didn't mean to break my arm! It just . . .Happened. Plus it was a YEAR ago, god even Uncle Q stopped tellin us off about it" *FLASH* "See that it doesn't happen again." Q said before flashing away again. "AARGH! Come on Harmony!" She said stamping her foot before dragging Harmony out the door.

B'Elanna couldn't help the smile and could feel Annika's silent laugh behind her, any other friends or siblings would have tried to blame the other, not defend like Hermione was, she watched as the two left in a huff.

"You know Q that was mean." B'Elanna said to the room.

*FLASH* Q was again in the room. "Yes but funny though. Don't forget according to me from the future I've got head-slappings to get used to, call this a pre-emptive victory." He said with a smile.

"Yes well, We need to get some sleep, Not all of us are Omnipotent like you." She replied standing up.

Chuckling at her words Q waved them off. "I'll see you next week – book Tuvok for the lesson, I'll need him for what I'm going to start teaching them next – they're young, but I checked back with my tutors on magic, and it's safe to start them on animagus transformation, for this they need to learn to meditate properly."

B'Elanna nodded and started to make her way to the master bedroom. *SLAP* "Ow dammit Annika! What in all of creation was that for!" Q said rubbing the back of his head.

Annika just gave an innocent smile before answering. "Just preparing you." Before linking her arm with B'Elanna's and going to the bedroom.

Q looked on and his last comment to the room was.

"So that's where they learn it." *FLASH*

The room was empty once more.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Let me know.  
Constructive criticism welcome.  
Flames will be ignored.


	7. Dreams, Decisions and a Field Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Trek, I just write for fun!

* * *

Chapter 6: Dreams, Decisions and a Field Trip

11 Year old Harmony followed Hermione as walked into the room that Tuvok had told them to meet in the next week. In it were some kneeling cushions, arrayed around a round table, that had a dish with a single candle on it.  
Sat knelt on two of those cushions were Tuvok and Q. Aside from the light from the candle and the open door the room was dark.

Slowly the two girls made their way over to the table and sat down on the cushions like Q and Tuvok were.  
"Uncle Q, Tuvok, what's going on?" Harmony asked quietly. She was still a little intimidated by Tuvok, but would never forget he was the first person to truly show her that her relatives were not on the ship.  
To this day she saw that as a blessing, as she thought when the full truth of her life with them had come out explosively one day courtesy of the Doctor, and only B'Elanna, Annika or Q could get near her in her fear, that had the Dursley's been aboard they would not have lived long.

-Flashback-

8 Year old Harmony stepped in to sick bay as asked by the Doctor.  
"Hello." She said quietly. It was the first time here without either of her mums and she was a little nervous.  
"Ah, Harmony, please step up to the Bio-Bed" The doctor said. "Why?" She asked in return.  
"Oh it's alright, I just want to do the yearly physical, I've got Hermione scheduled for in half an hour, and your mothers after that.  
"Oh, ok." Harmony said stepping close to the bed, holding her arms out for the Doctor to lift her up.  
after he lay her down the beds sides came up and over her, trapping her.  
She felt like she couldn't breath, couldn't move! She was going to get hurt! She started wriggling Screaming to be set free.  
"Now Harmony, it's ok, it's just a scan."  
"nonononononono lemme go! UNCLE Q! MUMMY! HELP! UNCLE Q!"

-o.O.O.o-

Q was floating aimlessly in the middle of a supernova, allowing the feel of the superheated particles going through him wash away how horrible he felt at the moment. He'd gone and followed Annika's life before returning to this point in time.  
He couldn't believe the consequences of his actions now he had his eyes opened to the saying 'Actions have Consequences.' Seeing what had happened – tracking his own dealings in his past he finally got what the continuum tried to teach him the day they took his powers and dumped him on the bridge of the enterprise. It was during this revelation that the part of his mind always tuned to Hermione and Harmony heard Harmony's fear filled cries. Whoever was making her this scared better have a damn good reason.

*FLASH* Q was suddenly in the room, and if his expression was anything to go by, if anyone was hurting Harmony they would not like the consequences.  
Looking at her he plucked the thoughts out her mind. – she wasn't on Voyager anymore, in her head she was back in the cupboard, trapped.  
With a disgusted look at the Doctor when he realised neither of her mums were there he clicked his fingers and suddenly the child was out of the bed and in his arms as he sat on a normal bed.  
"Get her parents up here. NOW!" Q growled out. He was pretty sure this was the first time since saving her from the Dursley's that he'd raised his voice in anger in her presence.

Instead of scaring her, she seemed to be re-assured by the fact he was here and clung to him tighter, tears streaming down her face as she kept whispering "no I be good - please" Over and over, lost in her mind. The Doctor tried to move closer but suddenly Harmony screamed as he did, and only settled back to her words of being good as he backed away.

-o.O.O.o-

B'Elanna and Annika had just finished the reconfiguration on one of the cooling vents and had re-activated it, letting the Captain know it was safe to go to warp again, when their com badges went off.  
"Doctor to Torres, Doctor to Annika. Could you come to sick bay please." His voice sounding somewhat precarious.  
Looking at each other they knew only one of their children being there and there being a problem they made their way in short order.  
As soon as they entered they noticed the Doctor was stood some distance away looking distinctly uncomfortable, while Harmony was in a state they rarely saw her in as she clung on to her 'Uncle Q'  
When they got nearer and made out what she was whispering their hearts broke. It was a bad one. She hadn't had a flashback this bad for nearly a year.

"Harmony honey, mummy's here, it's ok, you've been a good girl, easy now, it's ok." Annika started whispering as B'Elanna started bearing down on the Doctor. The way Q was glaring at him told her all she needed to know as to who's fault this was.  
"OK Doctor, Spill!" B'Elanna said with a dangerous tone. The Doctor looking even more uncomfortable started to explain, how he'd sent for Harmony for her yearly physical, and to make the process go faster decided to use the Bio-Bed full body scanner instead of his hand held one. B'Elanna by know was furious and said in a dangerous tone.  
"I'm pretty sure both Annika and I had it put in her records that ANY physicals to be attended by at least one of us. She was never to be here alone."

"I thought it's just a physical, it would save you troub-"  
"Save us trouble! She will NEVER be trouble. And you have just done untold amount of mental pain! That girl is severely claustrophobic for a reason and you put her in a narrow tunnel? If you hadn't this week just had your maintenance overhaul I'd accuse you of forgetting that fact. As of now, ANY medical procedure for either Harmony or Hermione will ALWAYS have one of us here until the children decide otherwise. Is. That. Clear."  
"Crystal." The doctor answered, he may just be a hologram, but when B'Elanna let her temper out she was still damn scary. She seemed to metamorphose her expression in front of him as she slowly made her way over to the little girl now in Annika's arms but still clinging on to Q's hand.  
She had started to recognise where she was and just as B'Elanna got there the floodgate of words opened, and everything the poor child had endured at the hands of her relatives came pouring out.  
Things Q hadn't even spoke about or told them came out.

-o.O.O.o-

As she finished she just held closer to Annika before looking to B'Elanna.  
Mummy, can you sing me a song please, that one you sing at night to chase the monsters away.  
Seeing her mum-B'Elanna smile she kept hold of Q's hand as B'Elanna sang her song. It was an emotionally drained Harmony who fell asleep in her mum-Annika's arms that day.

-End Flashback-

Q looked at Harmony just picking up the edge of those thoughts and reminded himself to check on the Dursley's punishment before speaking.  
"Today, you are going to learn how to meditate, and do it properly – I checked and double checked, you're now safe to start on Animagus training, but more importantly." And he had one of the most serious expressions on his face he'd ever had.  
"This will help settle you ready to work on your occlumency which I had you read about last month.  
Tuvok has offered to guide you through learning how to meditate. Now remember – Yes you're learning magic . . ."  
"But we must also finish our non-magic education." The girls chorused back.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow to Q. "How is it they behave impeccably for you yet my security teams always dread the self-defence sessions?"  
Harmony was practically bouncing on her seat with the answer while Hermione sat there with a big grin. "Girls?" Q said suspiciously.

"we-el they make it seem so boring, so we . . ." Harmony started.  
"Kind of end up sparring . . . on . . .the roof." Hermione finished. Q looked at them with a slightly stern expression before speaking.  
"Please tell me this is AFTER you have learn't the lesson for that day?" At this both girls nodded furiously. Tuvok looked at them and spoke.  
"Very well, I shall sit in the next lesson, I might be able to adapt your training to a completely 3D environment. Q grinned at this while the girls shuddered. Ever since they had learn't the stupefy spell wandlessly Tuvok had changed-up their training once already. By the end of that day they had been exhausted.  
"Now bringing the lesson back on track – Q has asked to be taught this as well, something I am surprised he hasn't learned before now." Tuvok said. Before continuing . "I want you to look at the flame . . ."

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione was looking at the calendar before snuggling to sleep, just two days and she would be twelve. With a smile she hoped that she and Harmony were ready for their first monthly visit to Hogwarts. This one wasn't going to be so much any tests this time – this was going to be a 'meet-and-greet session'  
She could well understand why Harmony was so nervous. It would be the first time the 'Girl-Who-Lived' would be seen since the day Tom Riddle had tried to kill her. Shivering at the thought anyone would want to kill Harmony, she let herself slip to sleep.

"HERMIONE NOOO!" Hermione sat bolt upright and wide awake at the scream, looking over she saw Harmony tossing in her bed screaming.  
Throwing the covers off she ran over to Harmony's bedside and shook her shoulder. "Harmony wake up! Please wake up! It's just a dream." Hermione called as Harmony tossed and whimpered in her sleep.  
"Oh sod it all wake up!" Hermione called, she knew the dreams where Harmony wouldn't wake up were always the worst ones.

A pair of arm's encircled Hermione and she could tell by the blond hair on the edge of her vision Mum-Annika had hold of her, as Mum-B'Elanna sat on Harmony's bed ignoring the thrashing and without any preamble splashed a glass of cold water in the sleeping girls face shocking her awake.  
With a silent cry, instead of aiming for either of their mums Harmony threw herself at Hermione.  
"you're alive!" She sobbed over and over.

-o.O.O.o-

Harmony was walking along a beaten path through a forest, why she didn't know until she heard Hermione's voice calling her.  
"HERMIONE!" She called out and ran to the sound of her voice, coming round to a clearing.  
In the middle of it was Hermione tied up, the man from her nightmares of killing her birth mum was stood over Hermione with a wand pointed at her"  
"So nice of you to join us" He said before looking down in distaste at Hermione, before that same sickly green light that took her mum slammed into Hermione. "HERMIONE NOOO!" Harmony screamed before running and trying to beat up the man.  
But wherever her little fists punched he wasn't. He was laughing at her, taunting her, as he frightened her she tried one last effort before a blast of water from his wand hit her.

Gasping she opened her eyes to the concerned eyes of her Mums, but there in Mum-Annika's arms was Hermione. Leaping forward unable to even shout she wrapped her arms around Hermione whispering "You're Alive!" over and over.  
She felt Hermione's arms hold her in a hug as she reaffirmed she truly was alive.

Letting go she turned into her mum-B'Elanna's arms and cried, tears of fear, tears of relief. She just didn't know. As she cried she felt the bed dip and saw Mum-Annika lifted Hermione onto the bed.  
Hermione wriggled up the bed to sit next to Harmony and said in the most serious voice she had ever used in her nearly 12 years.  
"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Want to write what happened?" Harmony nodded as Annika reached across the bed for the Padd that Harmony kept her dream journal.  
Every two weeks she would meet with the Doctor and one of her mums and they would go through her dreams, try help her through her fears.  
After writing the entry and letting them read it, Harmony eventually managed to calm down enough to settle back to sleep with Hermione holding her hand and B'Elanna's singing.

-o.O.O.o-

When Harmony's voice had screamed out, both B'Elanna and Annika had woken up straight away, quickly B'Elanna ran to the chest of draws and grabbed two nightgowns, throwing one at Annika as she pulled one over her own nude body before turning towards the door to see Annika pulling her own gown down over her shapely rear as she ran to the girls room.  
As B'Elanna followed she had the slightly inappropriate thought of. :_Who'd have thought a once time Borg would be more passionate than me? A half-Klingon!:_ Before following into the room to see the problem.  
Without a hesitations thought she picked up the glass of water they still kept on a shelf for this reason and woke Harmony up.

Her whispers about Hermione being there and alive really worried B'Elanna.  
However when she read the dream journal entry she already understood. Nodding towards Annika as she sang her little one to sleep, this just proved their worries were real.  
Once both girls had been put back to bed, she made her way to the two seat couch in the living area they had replaced half the window seat with and tapped the other cushion.  
Annika smiled and held a finger up as she went to the replicator and used some of the rations she'd recently won off Tom to order a bowl of strawberries, her comfort food.

Sitting down with a sigh she leaned back before looking to her lovers eyes.  
"B'Elanna love – we knew it would happen. She's going back to the world that took her birth-parents from her. She was bound to worry about Hermione. I'm not surprised at this at all, but to be this bad I think we need to ask Q about going with them. Give them some sense of normalcy"  
B'Elanna nodded before grabbing one of the strawberry's and holding it for Annika to bite on.

"You and your games" Annika sighed before taking the strawberry.  
Chuckling B'Elanna grabbed a strawberry for herself. "So when do you want to ask Q?" She asked.  
Annika grinned as Q had silently appeared behind B'Elanna and she didn't know yet.  
"Well I suppose tomorrow's good, I'll just check though, you free tomorrow Q?"  
"Why yes" Q said quietly, but that still didn't stop B'Elanna nearly shrieking in shock.  
Turning to Q she stood up and before he knew what was happening. *SLAPSLAPSLAP*  
"Owowow woman! Anyone would think I scared you!" he said rubbing the back of his head.  
"Dammit Q! you did, and you can stop laughing it up blue-eyes!" She said glaring at her giggling girlfriend.

"Ok, what was it you wanted to ask then?" Q said.  
Looking at him Annika spoke. "Harmony's really having problems with her dreams again. Before tonight it was just lost in a big castle but tonight. . ." She shook her head and waved for B'Elanna to continue as she got up to walk down the room a bit and look out the window.  
B'Elanna took up the thread. "Tonight she dreamt of riddle killing Hermione. We think it's because she's returning to the world that took the Potter's from her.  
What we're hoping is that you'll take us with you when they go to Hogwarts for their day-visits. They need some sort of Anchor to their life since.

Q nodded his head in understanding. "I don't foresee a problem, but you may want to bring a standard overnight away team pack. Better safe than sorry." B'Elanna nodded  
"Ok, well I don't know about you but I need to get back to bed. Q nodded to her and said quietly. "Omnipotent remember. I'll see you in a few days." And with that he disappeared quietly.  
B'Elanna picked up the bowl of strawberrys as she went back to hers an Annika's bed.  
It would be a while before they actually got back to sleep she thought.

Setting the bowl down on the bedside table she turned as Annika walked in the room and pulled her into a heated passionate kiss filled with lust and desire.  
As she did this she felt Annika lifting up her nightgown, which she had no problem with, raising her arms as their kiss broke, she let Annika finish removing her gown. Annika brought her lips crashing against B'Elanna's as the shorter woman slid her hands along Annika's shoulders, catching the straps of her gown and slipping them down her arms.  
As the gown finished pooling at her feet, Annika pushed B'Elanna to the bed.  
Sleep could wait.

-o.O.O.o-

The next morning Annika got up early to shower and made sure everyone's breakfast was set before sitting down herself reading the latest databurst to her from Starfleet.  
She had asked about replicating her Nano-bots and programming them to help heal someone who was injured regardless of age, from child to retiree.  
Smiling at what she read it not only was possible but had been achieved a few years ago using Picard's Nano-Bots. The data packet not only told her this, but went into detailed step-by-step instructions on how to do it.  
Here was a way she could help her children even when they were at Hogwarts full time for the last year.

Looking up at a noise she saw Hermione stumbling in groaning about needing her gruel.  
Sighing Annika pointed to a seat where said requested bowl was waiting. Deciding to try once again she asked her daughter how she could stand the stuff.  
"I don't know what you mean mum? To me this is manna from the heavens." Hermione said.  
A little while after Harmony joined them, kissing her mum-Annika on the cheek and hugging Hermione whispering "Thanks" before settling down to eat her pancakes.  
Annika smiled as B'Elanna stood in the doorway to their room looking on. They may have been thrown together by circumstance, but they were family, and a close loving one. She couldn't ask for more.

-o.O.O.o-

It was October 1st 1992 Albus Dumbledore looked down at the students of the great hall once more thinking. :_I wonder how Harmony and miss Granger are doing?_: before going up to his office and once more being shocked.  
In the room waiting for him on the long couch were two young girls, about 12 if he had to guess, one had slightly frizzy brown hair, cinnamon brown eyes that seemed to read your every intent, small nose and full lips. The other girl had her long black hair done up in a ponytail, the greenest eyes you could imagine, a cute button nose, and a small mouth that looked made to smile.  
On the Black haired girls side was a woman with shoulder length brown hair, Dark brown eyes, a smallish nose and full lips, but her most interesting feature was the set of ridges on her forehead.  
On the other end of the couch sat a woman who's blond curls came down to her shoulders framing her chiselled, yet beautiful face, Ice blue eyes, a nose that was slightly pointed and again very full lips.  
To the side of the couch stood Q.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore asked quietly.  
Q looked at the others and the other adults nodded for him to take the lead.  
"Albus Dumbledore, May I introduce you to Miss Annika Hansen, her Adoptive daughter Miss Hermione Granger-Hansen, Miss Torres and her Adoptive daughter Miss Harmony Potter-Torres.  
Dumbledore looked rather flustered at these introductions.  
"Adopted Harmony? How as her Magical Guardian I would have needed to sign the form."  
Q shook his head in exasperation while Fawkes seemed to laugh at Dumbledore.

"Albee," Q said, ignoring the hated name he used to tease Albus with as a student.  
"Think about it, they filled out applied for and were granted said adoption in the 24th Century. Now with Harmony being under the Continuum's protection we just made it official here with a click of our fingers. The form you're on about? Your signatures already on it.  
"Now what's say we go and shake up the castle kids, did you realise they still teach only the levitation charm and similar in their first year.  
"What? Miss Granger shrieked out. We've been doing that for years!" Q chuckled at the girls outrage.  
"Well Albee, fancy giving these guys a tour?" Q said.  
"Of course, I apologise for not asking sooner, this way.  
And with that Albus lead the quintet from his office to show them the castle.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Let me know  
Constructive criticism welcome  
Flames will be ignored


	8. Hogwarts' First Visit

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Trek. I just write for fun!

* * *

Chapter 7 Hogwarts First Visit

As they made their way through the castle Harmony took Hermione's hand in hers when they came around the corner to meet a person, a transparent grey person to be precise, that coupled with the fact they were floating led both girls to the same conclusion, this was a ghost.  
"Ah Headmaster, who do we have here?" The ghost said.  
"Good morning Sir Nicholas, might I introduce B'Elanna Torres, Annika Hansen and their children.  
Hermione Granger-Hansen and Harmony Potter-Torres." He looked around to introduce Q and noticed he was missing.

"Goodness me, the Girl-Who-Lived, really. Delighted to meet you, knew your parents I did. A shame what happened, but I'm glad to see you're alive and well." Looking up to an odd sound he saw the blond woman holding a flashing box towards him with part of the box folded open to show some sort of other display.  
"Bio-etheric energy in sentient form, seems tethered to the earth." She said to the other B'Elanna.  
"Mum can't you leave the tri-corder alone for one day." Harmony moaned, much to Annika's Annika's obvious amusement as Hermione turned and spoke.  
"Harmony, this is a great opportunity to learn about the world you were born to."  
Harmony just shook her head mumbling about stubborn people.

Continuing on the headmaster took them around the castle, and deciding to show them where they would be having their lessons on their visits he took them to the astronomy tower first, thinking it better to work their way down.  
Once there Hermione made a beeline of the model of the solar system in the middle of the room, while Harmony headed to the door that lead to the viewing platform where a telescope was set up already.  
Professor Dumbledore smiled on thinking the looks of surprise were of the good astonished kind, until the girls came back to them and spoke.  
"That model is so wrong I don't know where to start! The planes of the planets orbits? The size of the moons around Jupiter. I could build a better model half asleep." Hermione said unimpressed.  
"Hermione, if you don't like that DO NOT go see the telescope they use – I swear it belongs in a museum, I could probably get a better telescope from one of the non-magic shops here, and I'd be willing to bet it would be cheaper." Looking to Dumbledore she asked. "About how much does that telescope cost?"

Dumbledore in his shock blurted out the price, he never expected them to tear apart the first room they came across and as eloquently as they did.  
"75 Galleons" He said, to the shock of the girls. Harmony looked at Hermione. "That. . .That's £250 to 20th century Non-Magicals, for that I can get a telescope that'd let me count the rings of Saturn! Not that thing where Saturn would just be a dot."  
Shaking her head she looked to her mothers. "Ok, non-magic telescope is on the list for required."  
Dumbledore shocked at what he'd heard. Saturn had rings?  
Shaking his head he lead them to the arithmancy classroom where the professor nodded to them as they stepped in, not breaking the flow of her speech until – "Excuse me." Harmony piped up.  
The professor nodded to Hermione indicating she should continue.  
"But why would you teach this equation like this? I mean it's basic math to do this." And she walked up to the blackboard shaking her head at the antiquated equipment they used.

Grabbing the chalk she wrote out her version of the equation on the board next to the long complicated one that if worked out wrong could blow you up! Hermione's was simpler, more efficient and removed the need for two fifths of the original formula to counteract instability.  
Harmony had stepped up to look as well and plucked the chalk from Hermione before saying.  
"But if you switch this argument for this, and swap these figures. . ."  
"It's completely inert until the spell would leave the wand!" Hermione finished, turning to the room to see everyone staring at them in shock.

-o.O.O.o-

Belanna was having trouble not laughing at the expressions on the rest people in the room, what they didn't realise is what they called arithmancy was the standard math the girls were taught to by federation standards.  
As the professor looked at the board she was gaping at the simple formulae that fixed the equation that she was explaining couldn't be fixed which was why it had so many safety equations within.  
"Ok, girls, can I please have your permission to submit your work to the Arithmancers Almanac, I'll be sure you get full credit.  
Looking to their parents they waited to see a nod or shake.  
B'Elanna looked to Annika who gave a slight shake of the head, so B'Elanna did the same.  
The moment they did that Hermione waved her wand at the board and erased everything they'd done.

With a sever scowl of disappointment the tutor turned to B'Elanna and Annika and spoke. The words used however put the visitors backs up.  
"And by what right do muggles dictate what witches can and can't do? How dare yo-" Hermione interrupted her rant with one of her own.

"They are our mothers! Don't you speak to them like that. EVER! We already knew why they said no – its bloomin simple if you think about it! If word got out we could do stuff like this at our age what do you think would happen?  
I WAS going to talk to Harmony about having you help publish our work in the future, but you can be bloody sure that I will make it known to the Almanac when we do release that the reason we didn't ask YOUR help is because of how you treated OUR parents. GOOD DAY!" And she stormed out the room with Harmony, B'Elanna and Annika following. Leaving Dumbledore to follow.

Once they were a few steps down the corridor Hermione turned and threw herself at Annika tears starting to fall. "I'm so sorry mummy but I couldn't stand the way she spoke to you, I didn't mean to embarrass you." She said quietly.  
As Annika wrapped her arms around the girl B'Elanna crouched down so she was at eye level before speaking for all three of them.  
Honey, why would we be embarrassed, you stood up for yourself, you showed you knew what you were on about, and only reacted when they fired the first metaphorical shot. You did brilliantly. Now let's carry on the tour shall we, I just hope there aren't too many more shocks, I don't think the Headmaster could take them." She finished with a wink. This did the job of getting a little laugh out of Hermione as she stepped back from Annika.

-o.O.O.o-

Dumbledore stepped out the room and held back on what he realised was a private moment, but could only agree with that last statement.  
the end of the Last school year had been hard on him, he had been very wary of laying the trap and nearly lost a student because of it, Using the Mirror of Erised to hid the fake stone had been a mistake. When he'd first approached his old mentor, he had originally thought Albus wanted the real stone, but Dumbledore quickly disabused him of that notion, and once he had a decent replica, ha laid the trap.  
Dealing with Voldemort hadn't been easy, but eventually he'd managed to overpower Quirrel's body and Voldemort's shade had fled.

That was the first surprise, and then there had been Q showing up unannounced with these four, two with boxes and something else strapped to their waists.  
A bigger rectangle box had been left in his office.  
Then was the fact the boxes worked in Hogwarts, he'd forgotten Q had took Harmony to a time that they could shield against Magic's energy. The astronomy tower had been a wakeup call, and then finally that these two were better Arithmancer's than someone who had attained their mastery. He nearly lost his own temper when they had been denied the simple formula but had stopped as the Arithmancy professor had ripped into the two women for saying no, which was then stopped by Hermione's own outburst.

"Indeed, I am not as young as I once was." He said stepping up to the group. "Now shall we head to the transfiguration classroom?" and with that lead them to where Minerva McGonagall would be holding her lesson.  
Quietly stepping in they watched as McGonagall demonstrated turning animals to water goblets.  
As she finished she a red heads attempt that still had fur and a tail made Harmony snorted in amusement. The professor turned her stern gaze to the girl, not knowing that she had nothing on her Aunty Kathy's glares.

-o.O.O.o-

Harmony tried to contain her amusement, she really did, but seeing a furry cup and imagining the readhead with bits of what was obviously his breakfast still sporting his robes trying to drink from it she couldn't help herself.  
"Something amuse you miss?" McGonagall said.  
"Oh Potter-Torres Ma'am" McGonagall took a step back at this. Surprised, as the rest of the class looked on just before the bell went to indicate lesson was over. As the students left Professor McGonagall came over.

"Miss Potter, I Knew and had the honour of calling your parents my friends" She didn't notice the slight tensing as she cut off the second name Harmony had introduced it seemed. Her voice going thick with her emotions bringing out her Scottish brogue "I hadna sin ye since ye were a wee bairn on tha doorstep -"  
She got no further as B'Elanna interrupted with a shout.

"You're one of the ones that left her there! How dare you! Firstly she introduces herself as Potter-Torres and you deliberately forgo the name change AND You left a baby to those monsters who beat her bloody!"

As she said this Professor McGonagall's face went white.  
"I Didna know." She whispered out before turning on the headmaster. "Ye Said She'd be Safe!"  
Harmony who already knew of the headmasters part in leaving her there and why was able to let this slide.  
"No don't blame him! He already knows his part that was wrong. I ask you, did you even once after, ask about me, did you ever try to find out!" Harmony practically shouted.  
McGonagall's look to the floor was all the answer they needed.  
"Headmaster I would like to formally inform you I will not be taking the transfiguration course offered here. I do not feel I would be able to achieve my full potential in a room that is managed by someone who abandoned me to that fate." With one last look of disgust Harmony stormed out of the room.  
She heard Hermione saying "Same for me" before hearing her run to catch up with Harmony.

-o.O.O.o-

B'Elanna let Harmony leave followed by Annika as she stayed by the door. Once they'd left she let them have it.  
"Next person who deliberately ignores my daughters wish to be called Potter-Torres wont need to worry about her anger."  
McGonagall in shock at how the child of her Best students and people who had been her friends after their graduation. Hearing this woman with a strange looking forehead address Harmony as HER daughter set something off in McGonagall.  
"She is nae your daughter, She's the daughter of two of my dead best friends – James and Lilly Potter! How dare ye tarnish that!"  
B'Elanna struggled to keep her temper but managed only in as much that she didn't get physical.  
"I have raised that girl since she was 5 years old. Sat with her through the night when she's been ill, terrified with nightmares from what her relatives did, cried over worry about her sometimes, SHE was the one who asked to have my Name, whilst still keeping the Potter name. How dare you cheapen that. It's a damn good thing these girls are looking to sit their OWLs this year and their NEWTs next. I wouldn't want her near you for 7 years if this is how you teach respect to a child's guardian!"

With that she left the room obviously to calm down.  
Dumbledore looked on surprised at how this visit was going. At least it was now time for Dinner so they could go and eat. Turning to McGonagall he spoke.  
"I suggest next time you see them when they are calm, you apologise to Madam Torres, She has done a marvelous job with raising Harmony. And one thing I know, is my contact with the family has informed me of, is that they remind her not to forget her birth parents. Your outburst has probably just cost you being in that young lady's life. I myself am very lucky she will even talk to me. I made a grave error all those years ago – Only because I honestly thought I was doing the best does she talk to me, I'm told that if it were not for that, then I wouldn't be allowed in the same room as her. Think about it."  
With that Albus left the room not giving McGonagall time to reply.

-o.O.O.o-

B'Elanna left the room barely holding in her temper, she hadn't felt like this since before she'd taken the children in. She needed to destroy something.  
When she heard the sound of Harmony's distinctive cry followed by the sound of shattering coming from round the corner she drew her phaser double checked it was set to stun and ran round the corner.  
She needn't have worried, Hermione had conjured a row of faceless busts on the lawn outside the corridor, and with each cry Harmony sent a spread of blasting hexes from her wand to impact and shatter them, before Hermione conjured more.

Seeing the girl sending out these blasts with tears streaming down her face cooled her temper faster than any calming hypo or draught of Hermione's.  
Annika looked on with pain in her eyes at seeing the emotional turmoil Harmony was in. It seemed the only thing giving the girl strength to carry on was the comforting hand on her shoulder from Hermione.  
Dumbledore followed at a slower pace and simply held back. Years of teaching had taught him when to talk and when to leave someone get it out their system. As the girl threw one last blasting hex she collapsed into Hermione.  
Emotions spent she held on to the shorter girl as if her life counted on it.

B'Elanna and Annika approached the two and gently enfolded the two girls in their arms.  
Feeling Harmony shaking, B'Elanna was beginning to wonder if agreeing to a couple of visits before the OWLs was a good idea. Sure the girls hadn't been too impressed with the lessons yet, but they knew they needed to see a fifth or sixth year lesson before making a fair comparison to their own education.  
But this emotional rollercoaster couldn't be easy on the girls.

After a few minutes Harmony stepped away, waving her hand over her face to dispel the traces that she'd been crying she looked up to B'Elanna. "Thanks mummy, I needed that." B'Elanna gave her one last squeeze before letting her go.  
"come on, lets see what's next ok?" She said to her daughter quietly. Harmony just nodded as Hermoine waved her wand and cleaned up the mess. Before turning to follow grabbing hold of one of Annika's and Harmony's hands each.

B'Elanna looked to the Headmaster as they approached, nodding her thanks at giving them the time to deal with Harmony's outburst.  
"Shall we head to the great hall to get something to eat?" He suggested. Just as he did Hermione's stomach let out a loud grumble. "Gruel not lasting long enough?" Harmony said with a little smile.  
"Shush you." Hermione replied as the Headmaster turned and led the way to the great hall, thinking that at least the excitement for the day was done. Entering the hall he spoke. "Please sit where you will, and enjoy your food." Before making his own way to what B'Elanna termed Garish and Tacky throne.

-o.O.O.o-

As Hermione looked around a lad in yellow and black trimmed robes made his way over to them. "Hi, I'm Cedric Diggory, 5th Year Prefect Hufflepuff House, would you care to join us."  
Annika smiled and nodded as B'Elanna, Harmony and Hermione let out a relieved breath.  
Sitting down opposite the lad who invited them they plated up their dinners and poured out what they thought to be orange juice.

"Sorry But I didn't catch your names." Cedric said. "Oh Sorry" B'Elanna said before introducing the group, Harmony last.  
The minute she finished the table seemed to go quiet and it spread to the rest of the hall.  
B'Elanna looked around suddenly alert as did Annika and the girls.  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked Cedric. He rolled his eyes at the rest of the hall.  
"It's that Harmony's here, with her being the Girl-Who-Lived the minute her name was heard everyone else shut up." Shaking his head at this he just carried on as if it was normal to be opposite a celebrity.

As the time went on they just carried on chatting to Cedric until a lad with blond slick back hair strutted over with two others who looked to be almost bodyguards.  
"Hi, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, so you're the great Potter? You'll soon find that Some wizarding families are better than others, I can help you there, save you the trouble of associating with . . . riffraff." He finished, sneering at Hermione.  
Hermione however wasn't going to take this laying down she looked at the boy watching for her opening as Harmony replied.  
Cedric looked furious but even Hermione knew the lad hadn't broken any school rules. But the way he looked it seemed if he did, Cedric would step in.

"I think I can do that myself fine thank you, Good day." Harmony said perfectly even before turning her back to the boy who looked shocked that she hadn't took his offer.  
"Do you not know who I am? Who my father is" Harmony looked like she'd had enough and Hermione stepped in to stop the girl doing something she'd regret.  
"You're the boy who in just a few sentences has, Angered a Prefect, Insulted Miss Potter-Torres, Myself and our mothers, not to mention your approach to us didn't make a good first impression at all, I'd say you're some spoiled rich kid, flaunting the fact their daddy is powerful knowing they will keep you out of trouble, but who probably has his daddy's friends insist their kids hang around you to make it seem like you're popular. Did I miss anything?" Hermione finished delivering her speech in a polite tone that belied the unspoken words of 'Back Off.'  
Malfoy however couldn't get a hint, and proved he was lacking in the intelligence department with his next words.  
"Shut up Mudblood Bitch, How –URK!" He suddenly found himself held by his throat by a very angry Annika.  
"Apologise to my daughter. NOW!" at the same time Cedric put his cutlery down.  
"Malfoy for conduct unbecoming a Hogwarts student, insulting and derogatory language you will spend the next two weeks in detention, Report to Professor Sprout tonight for details. And 70 Points from Slytherin.

Most of Slytherin table had seen Malfoy going over to make his introduction and all glared at him, their house cup total had dropped from 128 to just 58 in one fell swoop.  
Malfoy looked towards Hermione who was glaring at him, His own head of house Professor Vector had been on the way to avert any trouble and caught his last comment.  
"I suggest you Apologise Mr Malfoy, and after you see Professor Sprout report to me for a further weeks detention, how you got in Hogwarts let alone Slytherin beats me.  
Malfoy croaked out his apology as Annika let him go.  
The other two hadn't moved simply because they were staring down the wands of the two girls before they could even blink.

-o.O.O.o-

Dumbledore watched on as the situation escalated. He had just been about to get up himself and deal with the situation when Annika let go of Malfoy and he slunk back to his table, shaking his head slightly he couldn't believe this. And it was their first day!  
He decided to skip divination on the tour and just go straight to DADA and Herbology, finishing with potions.

As the meal finished he walked over to the Hufflepuff table and invited them to come and finish the tour. The four stood up and followed him as he trailed behind the students out the hall.  
Their destination was the DADA classroom where Gilderoy Lockhart was quite happily attempting to look the part of a decent tutor and wizard.  
However when he made the mistake of releasing the pixies no one could have anticipated the next move.

As Dumbledore was reaching for his wand already deciding to terminate Lockharts teaching contract Annika and B'Elanna whipped out their phasers and sent wide angle stun beams into the air, catching all the pixies and knocking them out, while Harmony and Hermione had their wands out catching the pixies and levitating them back into their cage.

-o.O.O.o-

B'Elanna shook her head as she secured her phaser trying to ignore the looks from the children at what she and her family had accomplished, however Annika's reaction to the situation was anything but quiet. Bearing down on the peacock she let rip.  
"What were you trying to accomplish there? Were you trying to prove your incompetence? If so I would say you managed that fairly spectacularly!" Turning to the headmaster she continued.  
"If you want my children to have any lessons in defence here this year with their visits you will hire a Competent instructor."  
Dumbledore didn't even say anything, just nodded a couple of times before suggesting maybe they could check out their greenhouses.

B'Elanna came up to the side of Annika and wrapped an arm around the taller woman's waist before whispering in her ear. "Do you have any idea how hot you are when you're taking charge like that."  
Annika turned and dipped her head to quickly kiss B'Elanna on the lips before replying. "About as much as you do all the time." They broke apart as they entered the greenhouse.

-o,O.O.o-

Harmony looked around and spotted Cedric. As he gave them a thumbs up she grabbed Hermione's hand and went over.  
Annika and B'Elanna stayed near the door until Professor Sprout motioned them in.  
They went to stand behind the girls as they all listened on in fascination and slight worry about the Venomous Tentactular plant that loved to bite you, and watched as after the lecture, Cedric who had already ploughed ahead, obviously knowing the stuff, spent time talking about Herbology to the girls quietly as they soaked up the knowledge.

As the class ended they followed out and once more Harmony found herself along with her family trailing behind the headmaster. "The last place for visiting today will be the potions class." Dumbledore said. At this Harmony felt Hermione's hand tighten in hers, if there was one thing the girls knew it was their potions/chemistry. Aunty Kathy had taken one look at the potions lab Hermione had set up and immediately ordered Q to get her copies of the potions texts and had added a potions component to her science lessons.

As they made their way into the room where the potions were taught Hermione looked distinctly disappointed. "Ah who do we have here then?" A man with thinning grey hair, who was somewhat portly, near the front of the class asked.  
After Dumbledore made the introductions the potions Professor looked at Harmony in a way that made her feel like she was a rare specimen.

Shaking her head she looked around the room, noticing the red head from earlier as well as the blonde from dinner. She saw Hermione looking at the cauldrons and then the ingredients list on the board. "Stop!" Hermione suddenly shouted out making the whole class freeze.  
As she did she went over to the table of a sandy haired boy and pulled his hand away from his cauldron.

The professor came over as well and looked at what made Hermione stop the lad. Harmony came over too and spotter the trouble right away as Hermione explained.  
"Your Boil cure potion is bright blue at the moment. You were about to add the Unicorn hairs too soon. Look again at the instructions." She said quietly.  
As the boy did both Headmaster and Professor breathed a sigh of relief.

The boy looked again to the board to see he'd missed the adding of 3 lacewings, and it was obvious when also saw the warning that said if he missed this step he would have ended up having his cauldron geyser up.  
"Th- thanks." He said. "No problem." Hermione smiled at him while Harmony took another look around.

Dumbledore suggested they made their way back to his office so they could have one last chat before they called Q to take them home. Taking the offer hey followed the Headmaster up to his office where they all sat down.  
"So how do you find our school?" The Headmaster asked.

"Honestly Headmaster, I wasn't too impressed. But then the only two classes that you showed us higher than second year were Arithmancy and Herbology. You know Q's taught us up to 5th and half way through 6th year material, Along with Aunt Cathy's science lessons.  
The astronomy tower needs a serious re-vamp, and as for the arithmancy class, well ok our math is not the best but the non-magicals would have that figured out years ago. Keeping your world too separated you miss out on stuff like this.  
We will however give it a try, say 4 visits?" Hermione said to Harmony.  
Harmony nodded, but added her own comment.  
"As long as I don't have to speak to that transfiguration woman again."

Dumbledore looked at her with disappointment in his face before he spoke.  
"Professor McGonagall is the best in her field of expertise, you could benefit from her input."  
"That woman helped sentence me to hell! She left me there with my relatives, same as you! I will not sit in her class!" Harmony screamed at him. Hermione had wrapped her arms around Harmony to stop her going for the man.  
"My dear, you cannot go through life without forgiveness in your heart, that way only leads to dark, surely you have forgiven at least your relatives actions by now?"

-o.O.O.o-

As he finished speaking B'Elanna was about to tear into the man when she heard Hermione whisper. "oh shit." Turning to see the problem as Harmony rarely swore made her swear herself, and she was pushed aside by Annika as she ran to crouch in front of a pasty white faced Harmony who's gaze was distant as she was whispering "Be good, I be good, no hurt please"

"Q!" B'Elanna called out as Annika wrapped her arms about both girls.  
*FLASH* "Right then are we –" Q started stumbling to a halt at seeing the state of Harmony.  
B'Elanna grabbed his shoulder forcing the memory of the last few minutes to the front of her mind.  
"Look at my memory" B'Elanna said with suppressed rage.  
Q raised an eyebrow at this, but as he looked in her eyes his face started to redden in fury.  
Whirling round to the headmaster Q spoke.  
"Forgiveness for those ANIMALS?! Are you Serious?"

-o.O.O.o-

As he shouted the question at Dumbledore, the line brought to the front of his mind about the man in Azkaban who was innocent. It had to be done at the time, but now Dumbledore couldn't get the man free, no matter how many times he raised it in the Wizenmagot to give the man his due trial.

Q was absolutley raging. First this man had sent his all-but-niece into one of the worst flashbacks ever and then, he remembers about leaving an innocent man in hell-on-earth?!  
"Dumbledore, I'm taking these home. When I return you better tell me what was done to bring her relatives to just-"  
Seeing the man's memories of deciding to do nothing and get Harmony to forgive them made Q so angry that he nearly obliterated the man. "Fine, the Continuum will deal with them."

Feeling B'Elanna's hand on his shoulder he looked round. "We need to get the girls home Q, I need to get a calming draught and dreamless sleep potion into Harmony."  
Q nodded before looking at the headmaster disgustedly. "When I've taken them home I'll return, and you better have a damn good reasoning for not doing your DAMN JOB! Oh, and Sirius Black will disappear in a bright flash, make sure he's recognised as innocent by the time Harmony decides to come back.  
Looking at the girl. "If she comes back that is, you may have just condemned yourselves." *FLASH*  
The room was empty except for one man, His phoenix had left him last year when he'd put the students in danger with his trap. "What have I done?" He whispered into the empty room.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Let me know  
Constructive criticism welcome  
Flames will be ignored


	9. Sirius Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Trek, I just write for fun!

* * *

Chapter 8: Sirius Revelations

Harmony barely registered the fact that she was back home, She was lost in a tumult of emotions. Her relatives were going to get away with hurting her like before.

Slowly she became aware of the world about her, recognised she was sat on the couch by the window, Mum-Annika with her arm over her shoulder as Hermione was sat the other side with her arm about her waist, both trying to offer comfort.  
B'Elanna was crouched in front of her also holding on to her hand.  
Taking a shuddering breath Harmony spoke. "Mummy, Do I really have to go back?" She asked quietly.  
B'Elanna shook her head before speaking. "No honey you don't. But remember what Q told you last year? How you're the only one who'll be able to stop the entity from taking over?" Harmony nodded.  
"I won't ever judge you, you know that, all I'm going to ask is what we've all taught you before, what does your heart say?"

"I. . .I need to go back. But why should I? They don't want to deal with people who are not nice! They want to forgive everyone? They want me to forgive the DURSLEYS! I can't do that mum! I just can't!"  
Annika tightened her grip and spoke for the rest of them in the room. "Harmony, you don't have to, what you missed in that room was what Uncle Q said. He's going to get the Continuum to deal with them.  
Harmony looked to Q as if seeking reassurance that this was the case.  
"All I need to know is by which laws do you want them punished by? Klingon, Federation, United Kingdom's 20th Century, something else?

Looking over to Hermione they shared a whole conversation with a glance. "I think Federation, but how is that possible?" Harmony asked with hope rising that she would see justice done.  
"Simple, for a trial like this you simply need three impartial judges, who can vote the case with. No. Emotion." Q stated. "Now what I suggest is quite simple, I can't believe I'm going to say this – To get to prosecute and represent you I think I'll call in a favour.  
How would you like to have Picard represent you?" Harmony's jaw dropped – They had been writing to Picard about Q ever since they were allowed to send data-packets to the alpha-quadrant. That was also how they were going to complete and get recorded their exams.  
"Are you sure he won't mind? I know you've rebuilt a tenuous friendship with him but will he do that for me?" Harmony asked. Q nodded, "I'll ask him as soon as I leave here, and I promise this, whatever the punishment the outcome of the trial says your relatives should get, the Continuum will see that it happens." Harmony smiled for the first time since they got back.

"Harmony, there is one other thing I need to tell you about, It's your Godfather. . ."

-o.O.O.o-

Sirius black was sat in his cell as Padfoot, looking out the bars to his window.  
He once more thought of his folly of going after the rat, how he should have just apparated away with Harmony.  
He knew Amelia would take care of her being next on the list but it still hurt that her was innocent, locked up and couldn't care for his goddaughter.  
The next thing he knew was a bright flash and he was in a large spacious room, with a balding man, a being that seemed to radiate power, two women holding on to two girls.  
He recognised the one straight away, her emerald eyes unmistakable as his legs gave way.  
"Harmony" He croaked out as he slumped to the floor.

The lady holding his goddaughter let go and came over. ""Easy there, let's get you on the bed ok?"  
He looked around the room to see an array of beds and one other in what looked like it could be isolated.  
Pointing to that one the woman nodded, as with surprising strength lifted him off the floor with one arm. Guiding him over she started talking. "I've heard about where you've been staying for a while, I can promise you this you're not going mad, you're not in your cell anymore. You're a free man."  
Looking at the woman hey noticed how Harmony's mannerisms seemed to match to a degree. A way that can only happen by being raised by that person.  
"Lieutenant, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. You can come back later after 1700 hours."  
"Huh? Lieutenant?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius." Harmony said catching her godfathers attention. Am I going to have to take a magical oath that what mum-B'Elanna's just told you, or will a promise suffice?" Sirius' jaw dropped open as he looked between the woman he now knew was 'B'Elanna' and that Harmony called mum before he answered. "I. . .I can wait." Harmony nodded before turning to the doctor. "Which potions do you need me to bring tonight?"

The doctor pointed a little cylinder with a light towards Sirius and looked towards a box.  
"Hmm, Nutrient Potion, muscle rejuvenation and a calming draught or two wouldn't go amiss. Oh and bone strengthening if you and the captain have got the formula right. I can fix the rest with Hyposprays. Harmony nodded "Aunty Kathy, me an Hermione were going to test the potion later. If the scans come up ok we'll bring a dose."

"Whoa hold on, Mum? Aunty Kathy? Doctor? What the hell is going on here!" Sirius started to shout.  
"Uncle Q I told you to put him to sleep." Harmony said before turning to Sirius keeping his attention on her as the doctor walked over to a table and got a sedative ready.  
"I promise when you wake up later that everything will be explained." Harmony said to a very confused Sirius.  
"What do you mean when I wayyk uuh" He slurred at the end as he fell asleep when the Doctor quickly pressed something to his neck.

-o.O.O.o-

Harmony turned to Q. "Please tell me you've got the formula for Dementor exposure?  
Q looked at her before replying. "I'm sorry, it doesn't exist in any time at the moment. It's odd, I can tell it's going to exist, but I can't pinpoint who, when or where, on top of that, I can't even jump to a time to get it, it seems as if something is actively blocking me" Harmony nodded. There were very few things that could do that to Q so she let it go.

"Mum, I know we're supposed to go and do our catch-up work, but can we go to our lab and get started on brewing the extra potions we'll need? You know we only keep three in stock." B'Elanna nodded knowing the two kids would be ok with brewing these potions – they were basic for them.  
"O.k. you go do that, Annika and I will talk to the Captain about arranging your relatives trial on Voyager.  
Harmony nodded before she looked like she'd thought of something.  
"Uncle Q can you wait a moment before you go?" Q looked at her a little surprised but agreed.  
Harmony grinned and ran out sick bay down to her quarters.

As soon as she got there she headed straight to her desk that held a specific Isolinear chip. One that hadn't had it's data compressed ready to be sent to the alpha quadrant yet.  
turning to run back she went up to Q who had followed her and held out the chip. "Can you give this to Picard please?" Q nodded taking the chip his face showing his curiosity what was so special about it. Harmony just smiled and hugged him, quietly saying.  
"Thanks Uncle Q. For Everything." She felt Q's arms wrap around her.  
"Anytime" he said before they parted.  
"Now you go join Hermione while I go talk to Picard." Harmony nodded and went to leave her quarters as Q flashed away.

-o.O.O.o-

Picard was sat in his ready room when his com badge bleeped. "Q to Picard, I hope you don't mind but I'm dropping in." With that a bright flash lit the room as Q appeared.  
"Q, what do you want?" Picard said in a sigh, at least they'd got Q to announce himself now. Ever since he'd taken to helping look after the little girl from the past he'd managed to become more responsible. Something he'd never thought possible.  
"I have a request." Q answered hesitantly. Picard looked up he was always wary when it came to Q.  
"Go on." He said, still not sure he liked this, Q's entire demeanour was of a man not sure that he was doing the right thing but pressing ahead anyway.

"It seems that Harmony's relatives are going to get away with what they put her through as a young child." At this Picard's features hardened. Ever since Voyager re-opened communications with Starfleet Janeway had been sending both him and Sisko updates on the Q situation as they were the only other captains with ANY experience of Q.  
"What?" Picard said in a dangerous tone of voice. Q nodded. "As such with Harmony now a federation citizen she's asked that they be tried in a Starfleet court. Voyager will be hosting the trial, I'll be fetching the Dursleys to sit it, And Harmony has requested that you represent her. Hence why I'm here."

Picard sat back to think. He had come to care for the girl stranded in the delta quadrant. Ever since the request came through to send on the research from his nano-bots he'd kept an eye for any reports about her, so he was fully aware of her unique abilities. And then there came the day she sent him a copy of the family Christmas photo, taken just as she'd turned her 'Aunty Kathy's' Hair bright orange by accident.  
He also understood the reasoning when Janeway explained why they hadn't used Q to return them to the alpha quadrant, what with Bashir's experience of section 32.

"O.k I'll do it. Let me just get Riker in here a minute. I need to let him know I'm leaving."  
Tapping his com badge he spoke. "Picard to Riker, would you join me in my ready room number one?"  
"on my way" Riker's voice was heard before the comlink closed.  
A few seconds passed as they waited until Riker walked in. He took one look at Q and groaned before speaking. "You wanted to see me sir"  
"Yes Will, I'm turning the enterprise over to you for a week maybe two." At this Riker's eyebrow shot up. "Sir"  
"Harmony Potters relatives are not going to face justice back when she's from, so, they're going to face a Starfleet tribunal. Q has offered to collect all interested parties. For the next couple of weeks I'll be on Voyager representing Harmony in prosecuting them."  
"Yes Sir" Riker said before continuing. "I'll keep her in one piece for you."  
"Very good. Well Q shall we?" He shook his head at the thought he was voluntarily trusting Q, had any one told his 10 year younger self this would happen he wouldn't believe them.  
*FLASH* The next thing Picard knew is was that he was on the bridge of an intrepid class starship, with Janeway shouting at Q. "Dammit Q! How many times! Warn me when you're about to do that!"

-o.O.O.o-

Sirius woke up to the sensation of pressure upon his neck.  
"Take it easy Mr Black. How are you feeling?" The man he now knew to be known as Doctor said as he moved another one of those things that put him to sleep away from him. He remembered that Doctor was a muggle term for a healer.  
"I'm doing better – But what's going on?" He said looking around at the room spotting both potions and other things on a tray by the bed as he sat up.

"I'll let Harmony and her mother explain when they get here." Sirius looked at the doctor as if he was a few screws loose. "Doctor, Her mother's dead." He said plainly and bluntly.  
"Sorry I meant her adoptive mother, the woman who helped you off the floor earlier." Sirius wanted to argue the point of Harmony being adopted but realised a lot could happen in the time he was in Azkaban.  
"Now, I need you to drink these potions. After that I'll let you get a sonic shower and-"  
"A what?" Sirius asked

The doctor looked at him and sighed. "Wizard?" He asked. Sirius nodded. Shaking his head the Doctor spoke.  
"When you're done taking your potions, get ready for a shower, step in to that booth there, a blue light will come on along with a humming sound. This will clean all the dirt off you.  
There will be a clean set of clothes on the shelf in there already.  
Sirius nodded thinking this day just could not get stranger. He grabbed up the potion bottles and downed them feeling their rejuvenating effects as he made his way over to the booth.  
He made short work of the shower, coming out in the clothes offered he was amazed at just how effective that thing was. He could feel the grime disintegrating off him.

When he looked around again there was a stern looking woman talking with the Doctor, the moment she realised he was there she turned to face him.  
"Ah good, How are you feeling Mr Black?"  
"er, um I have to say, distinctly confused miss. . .?" He left the sentence hanging.  
"Oh Sorry, I'm Captain Janeway of the Starship Voyager, the vessel that you're currently on." She said.  
"Starwhatsit?" Sirius asked rather ineloquently. Janeway had a little smile about her lips.  
"Doctor, is it alright if your patient leaves?"  
The Doctor nodded. "He'll be alright now, just get a good meal down him and he'll need. He needs two more Nutrient potions and another muscle rejuvenator before he does anything too taxing.  
See that he takes them and he'll be fine."  
"Hey I am here you know." Sirius said somewhat put out, but before he could continue Janeway turned her glare on him. "Yes and you've just spent the last 11 years in a place no human should be subjected to. As such details such as when to take your medication may slip." She finished sternly.  
Sirius couldn't help but gulp, this woman may be shorter than he but damn she could be scary.  
"Yes ma'am." He said.

Janeway looked at him and sighed. "I think the best thing we can do is take you to see your goddaughter, however I must ask when we go in the room that you do not make any noise, she and Hermione are most likely in a meditative trance right now." At this Sirius raised an eyebrow to ask, but the Doctors comment brought him up sharp in surprise. "Don't forget to remind them I need to take a medical scan of their animal forms when they're done. I need to know what I'll be dealing with if they ever get stuck."  
"What? Animagus training this young! Are you guys mad!" Sirius nearly screamed.  
"Mr Black! Calm down. They are only meditating to find their forms at the moment. They know the risks and wont be attempting to change until next year. We may be non-Magicals but we are certainly aware of the dangers, now kindly calm down." Janeway said to him.  
"Now how did you know so quickly bout the animagus training? I was under the impression it was very rare."  
Sirius nodded. "It is, I happen to be one of the few that can do it, it's how I kept most of my mind in that hell hole." And with that he promptly changed to Padfoot.  
"Well, this is interesting." Janeway said. "You'll need to come back later for a full bio-scan of your form but I take it you would like to go now?"  
Sirius reverted to his Human self and said "Please" as Janeway turned motioning him to follow.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione was walking through a grassy clearing in the trees. The clearing was bi-sected by a stream that was perfectly smooth. As she approached she realised she was on all fours as she made her way to see her reflection. Curiously she thought it strange that she didn't feel too much shorter than when she stood normally. Shaking herself as she moved closer she looked down into the water to see a wolf staring back up at her with her own cinnamon eyes, the fur coat matched her hazelnut brown hair perfectly, with golden highlights. She looked up to see the biggest black wolf staring back at her, on the wolfs brow was a perfect shape of a lightning bolt in a patch of white fur, along with the most expressive green eyes she had ever seen.  
The one thing she did notice however was that though the proportions were all accurate for size, The black wolf stood tall at 4 ½ feet. Leaping across the river the wolf stared back at her, it was only then she realised she must at least be the same height as their eyes met.  
With two dual howls they accepted into themselves this new aspect to their spirits.

Hermione slowly came back to herself awareness seeping into her body. She didn't know how long they had been sat meditating for but as she slowly unwound from her seat she looked to Tuvok who had been keeping an eye on the session and nodded, before turning to go sit in a chair on the edge of the room. As she did so she noticed that two of the five chairs were taken.  
Walking over quietly she took the seat nearest the Captain. She didn't know this man Sirius Black but she trusted Aunty Kathy."

Seeing the man about to talk she held her hand up and motioned for him to wait.  
Pointing towards Harmony she saw he understood why. This was one thing she and the dark haired girl had realised about their Meditations early on, Hermione had a little trouble going into a trance at he beginning, while Harmony took a bit longer to come out of it.  
When she did, she got up off the floor and made her way over to the rest with Tuvok. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Hermione.  
"Matching forms, who'd have guessed?" Hermione said quietly.  
"What?" Sirius asked in surprise. "Yup, come on we'll explain in the mess hall, we need to eat before her gruel-fuel runs out." Harmony said dodging the headslap from Hermione. "Tart" Hermione said jokingly as she got up, not expecting the headslap she got.  
"Language young lady." The captain said as she withdrew her hand. "Sorry aunty Kathy." She answered with a cheeky grin.

-o.O.O.o-

Janeway looked at Hermione with a mild mock-glare before smiling and getting up.  
"Come on then let's get some food. You too Mr Black. Harmony can you run and get a muscle and two nutrient potions and meet us there please.  
"Yup, but don't go in the mess without me, I want to see his" She pointed towards Sirius "Face when he looks out the window for the first time. Should be funny."  
Janeway smiled at her and told her to hurry up then.  
With that she lead the way to the mess hall.  
"So 'Aunty Kathy?'" Sirius asked, noticing how Hermione seemed to go tense he quickly held his hands up. "Wait, wait I'm only curious, if she's happy then I'm not going to argue. Heavens knows I've lost the right to make any decisions in that girls' life as I haven't raised her like I should." He said with a downcast expression.

Janeway looked at the man who seemed genuinely remorseful. "perhaps you could explain that to the family while we eat?" Sirius looked to the captain as if to say huh?  
I'll get their mothers to meet us and we can talk about it there. She was glad when he just nodded.  
Tapping her combadge she got intouch with B'Elanna and Annika asking them to meet her. Thinking quickly she looked towards Harmony who was running down the corridor and had an idea.  
"Harmony, Do you want me to get Picard in on the family meeting we're having? I think we're going to find out the truth of why you were put with the Dursley's" Harmony noded at the same time as Sirius exploded.  
"WHAT! YOU WERE NEVER SUPPOSED TO GO TO THOSE … THOSE FRE-" He was shut up by Hermione kicking his shin before she moved over to Harmony looking her in the eye.  
"It's Okay, I'm okay." Harmony said squeezing Hermione's hand a moment.

"Janeway to Picard, can you meet us in the mess hall please." The captain said tapping her communicator. "On my way" Picard's voice sounded.  
Sirius's eyes widened slightly at this and he mumbled something about Non-magicals using linking charms?"  
Shaking her head she told him that it was a simple technological device that allowed her to communicate with anyone else in a given range as long as they had a badge too.

He looked at her a bit shocked, but allowed himself to be lead into the mess hall where he suddenly stopped dead.  
Staring at the window with the stars flying by, his jaw opening slightly.  
"Well, I think we broke him." Hermione faux-whispered. At her words he shook his head and glared at her a little.  
"O.k. I have to know, where the fu- OW!" hJaneway had seen B'Elanna and Annika enter but hadn't warned him. " What was that for?" he said whirling round to face Annika who'd just slapped the back of his head.  
"Don't swear in front of the children. Simple rule the crew all follows. And so will you." Annika answered sternly.  
"Sounds like a good rule if you ask me." Picard said as he walked up to them having come in at the middle of Annika's comment.

-o.O.O.o-

Annika looked up to the bald older Captain and nodded. "I believe you would think so after coping with a galaxy class Starship." She said with a trace of a smile. "Annika, I cannot tell you how many times I had to stop my staff when there were kids about." Picard replied to the buxom blonde.  
"Now shall we all get something to eat? I haven't dared to use any replicator rations yet." Picard said.  
Q flashed in and quickly looked to Janeway. "Didn't I solve your power issues before, I should have?" Janeway shook her head and glared at him a little. "No Q you didn't, you must have forgot in that omnipotent sized empty head of yours." B'Elanna said whilst at the same time Annika slapped him upside the head.

"Ow jeez, I know I told myself to get used to this but really?" Q said towards Annika.  
Annika just held her exoskeleton covered hand up and replied. "You want me to use this hand next time?" Q looked at the offered appendage warily. "Ah no thanks, I remember last time." He said.  
"Q be grateful, at least the girls can only slap your arm at the moment." B'Elanna added.  
"Thank creation for small mercies" He muttered. "HEY!" Came fro the direction of the two in question and a double arm slap shortly following. "What is this? Beat on Q day?!" Q asked as they all sat around a table.  
Picard looked on with a somewhat bemused expression, this playful banter with no malice was certainly a side to Q he never saw before.

As they sat down Neelix came over with bowls of soup and as they ate Picard noticed something about the two girls. Harmony and Hermione seemed to be in almost perfect sync with each other. Janeway he saw rais an eyebrow at him before giving a small nod towards the girls. He nodded slightly, knowing he would get an explanation later – obviously it was something important that couldn't be sent in a report, and maybe shouldn't.

Soon the meal ended and Janeway got their attention by the simple expedient of putting the nutrient potion down in front of Sirius. The reason for him needing it brought them all to focus on the upcoming topic.  
Grimacing slightly Picard watched as he downed the medicine before speaking.  
"Right, This all starts on Halloween 1981, A man named Peter Pettigrew – also known as wormtail – was the secret keeper of a powerful charm called the Fidelus Charm." At this the girls eyebrows raised, and then Harmony's face took on a look of thunder. "He betrayed my family." She whispered in fury.  
Sirius nodded, before looking round the table. "Is there anyone who doesn't understand the charm?" At this Picard and Janeway raised their hands. "The Fidelus Charm also known as. . ." Hermione started going into an indepth explanation.

At the end of it Sirius nodded. "Now, the reason everyone thought I was the secret keeper was we thought it would be best to perpetuate that image as I was your father's best friend. Now for some reason on the night of the attack, call it a sixth sense, I knew something was wrong – so I went to visit Peter and that's when I found his home all packed up and emptied.  
I realised what this meant and rushed over to your house straight away. When I ran in and saw your Dad dead on the floor I nearly collapsed. It was only the sound of your crying that kept me moving.  
I came up to your room to see your mum lay on the floor infront of your crib, and there you were crying. You had a nasty cut on your forehead but were otherwise unharmed." Taking a deep breath Sirius continued.

"I picked you up and took you back outside, when Hagrid showed up. Said that Dumbledore knew what had happened and sent him to get you, In my defence at the time I had only two thoughts in my head, Keep you safe, and get the traitor. I Handed you to Hagrid believing that Dumbledore had already contacted another of the approved people in your parent's will as he witnessed it.  
I did not expect him to send you to the Dursley's Especially as there were four names of people for you to go to. All I can do now is try to redeem myself and be here for you now. I'm so sorry my hot headedness had you wind up there." By the time he was done he was fighting the tears.  
"Sirius, It's okay, I can't forgive Dumbledore and McGonagall as they are the ones that actually placed me there. You however, believed you were doing what was right, so you I forgive." Harmony said quietly.

Picard just sat back and observed the goings on for a moment before something Sirius said hit him.  
"Did you say he witnessed it?" Sirius nodded.  
"So if the Dursleys are found guilty of child abuse what position does that pout him in?" Sirius sat back in shock a moment at the thought. "He. . . He would lose his seat as both Chief warlock and Supreme Mugwump, possibly his job at Hogwarts, have half of the time the Dursley's are locked up for over his head as a probationary sentence, that if he got in even more trouble with the law he would automatically be sentenced."  
"That's why he wanted you to forgive your relatives then Harmony." Annika said quietly. "Yes mummy I guess, but I won't" Annika nodded as did D'Elanna and everyone else at the table, but then Sirius looked from Harmony to B'Elanna to Annika and back again. "Hold on, I thought you were her adoptive mother?" Sirius said.  
BB'Elanna nodded. "She has my last name, but as we've raised her together, she see's us both as parents.  
Sirius just shook his head. "O.K, so now you know my story, what's next."  
Picard sat back to listen as Janeway explained Voyager and that Sirius was now in the 24th century. All in all this was one of the more interesting dinners he'd been to.

* * *

a/n: Liked it? Hated it? let me know  
Constructive criticism welcome  
Flames will be ignored


	10. The Trial of the Dursley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Trek

* * *

Chapter Nine

Vernon was having a good day. No a great day.  
Ever since that freak had been taken away things had looked up. He could now honestly say he had a perfectly normal family.  
When the freak had been taken away with the threat of telling the other freaks he'd worried for a bit, but then had the easy solution of moving, leaving no forwarding address there was no way to find them.  
He'd risen in the ranks at Grunnings, and was all set to become a regional manager. Life was good, he decided as he sat in the living room on his Friday off.  
Dudley had been sent home being blamed for another brat setting fire to the school, and Petunia was working away in the kitchen trying to get it spotless – again. Vernon rolled his eyes at his wife's obsessiveness.  
*FLASH*  
"Hello Vernon. Told you that I'd see you were dealt with." Q said.  
"What the hell are you doing in my house! Get out!" Vernon screamed.  
"O.k. Let's go then."  
*FLASH*  
All three of the Dursley's found themselves in a grey room about 12 feet wide by 15 feet deep, at one end it seemed open to the air. Stood in front of it was a woman in a black jumpsuit with red shoulders and what looked like four pips on her collar. Next to her was a taller dark skinned man, who to Vernon seemed to have a slight dominating presence about him, his clothes were the same as the woman's but had yellow instead of red shoulders.

The woman spoke. "Vernon and Petunia Dursley, you have been brought here to sit trial for charges of Child Abuse, Attempted Bodily Harm on a child, Actual Bodily Harm to a child, Grievous Bodily harm ton a child, Criminal Neglect of a child and for failing to provide proper care for a child in your guardianship. Your trial will be in three hours, do you wish for legal counsel?" The woman finished.  
"No I bloody well don't! I've done nothing wrong! You hear! Child abuse? The Freak bitch got what she deserved!" Vernon said charging the woman. He suddenly bounced back as he slammed into an invisible wall.

"Very well, see you at trial." The woman strode out leaving the Dursley's gaping after her.

-o.O.O.o-

Picard watched all this from the monitor in the room he'd been assigned for his stay on Voyager. Shaking his head he had no trouble believing that this man was capable of the things accused when he shouted about Harmony.  
Sitting back he shook his head. If the man shouted those things in his trial, then the Vulcans in the judging panel would not only convict but due to lack of remorse may give him the harshest sentence out.  
He leaned forward to pick up the padd to go over his notes once more, having to keep his temper when faced with the list of injuries h would have to read out. That Harmony had turned out the way she had was a credit to her mothers and the people who had banded together around her.  
He looked forward to seeing justice don, but hoped that this wouldn't be too hard on Harmony, bringing up the past like this.

The way she had been subject to torture was worse than his time spent in a cardassian interrogators dubious care.

-o.O.O.o-

B'Elanna and Annika were sat with their daughters in the witness viewing area when the security guards brought in the Dursley's having had to put restraints on them, Q and all the off duty crew who had come to know and care for Harmony were sat in the area sectioned off for those not taking part in the trial.  
As soon as Vernon had been led in to the room screaming that they couldn't do this, the sound of his bellowing had a very obvious effect on Harmony.  
B'Elanna felt her grab hold of her arm and looked down to see her pale faced and her breathing shallow. It seemed the fact that the Dursley's were between her and the exit was the only thing that kept her sat down.  
Hermione had put her arm around Harmony's shoulder and had reached across with her other hand to take hold of Harmony's free hand.

Tuvok called the room to order when Vernon didn't stop raging he spoke up.  
"Sir, you will be silent until your turn in the witness stand arises, if you do not you will be silenced, and held in contempt of this tribunal. Do you understand?"  
"You can't do this! She's nothing but a freak! You hear!" At this Tuvok signalled to the security officers who suddenly pressed a hypospray against Vernon's neck while forcing him to sit in the chair.  
As he did Vernon opened his mouth to shout further but no sound came out.  
"That was a muscle relaxant developed for this reason. When it is your turn to give Evidence you will be given the antidote. Should you continue to be disruptive in these matters you will be returned to the holding cell." Tuvok said

B'Elanna was impressed at the shade of purple the obese man was going, but had more important concerns, Annika had moved from where she was sat to crouch in front of Harmony, getting her to follow her in a slow breathing pattern. As she did this B'Elanna could feel Harmony's trembling ease up a little.  
"Harmony honey, it's ok, we're here. He can't get to you. It's o.k." Annika was whispering.

-o.O.O.o-

Tuvok looked on dispassionately and decided to get the proceedings started.  
"This tribunal is now in session. The charges are thus." He followed reading the charges out to the adult Dursley's.

"Dudley Dursley, you face no charges, as at the time of the crimes happening you were too young to know right from wrong. Please go and sit over there in the public viewing area."

Waiting until Dudley had been escorted over he then turned back to the remaining Dursley's.  
"Mr Dursley how do you plead?" He nodded to the security guard stood behind him and he pressed a different Hypospray to Vernon's neck.  
"Not Guilty! It's not child abuse when it's a freak!" Vernon shouted out.

The guard immediately silenced the man again.  
"Mrs Dursley, first of I thank you for being co-operative with this court, now how do you plead."  
Mrs Dursley looked directly at the Vulcan and spoke. "Guilty with mitigating circumstances, when we are returned to our cell I ask to be put separate from my Husband, along with my son."

His request surprised everyone else in the room, and Tuvok raised an eyebrow.  
"Your plea will be noted and your request shall be taken into consideration." Tuvok stated. "What are these mitigating circumstances?"

"My husband likes to use his fists, however if he was hitting her, he never came near me."  
Picard stood up. "As requested I represent your niece in these proceedings. Do you mean to tell me you allowed a child – a Toddler to be beaten, whipped bloody and have their bones fractured all so he wouldn't hit you."

Tuvok saw the looks directed at Petunia and secretly agreed with them – putting that thought aside he focused on the task at hand – he must remain impartial.

"Yes." Petunia said.

Tuvok sat back allowing T'pang and Vorik to lean in to discuss quietly.  
"It would seem that the logical course of action would be to sentence Mrs Dursley to 20 years, no parole?" T'Pang nodded as did Tuvok.

Mrs Dursley as you have admitted your guilt you will be sentenced to 20 years in an internment facility, there will be no chance of Parole, Had you pled Not guilty with your husband it would have been 30 years." Looking to the guard next to her he spoke once more. "Return her to a holding cell her son may sit with her if he wishes. The Guard nodded and escorted them out.

Tuvok looked towards the obese man in front of him. And spoke. "We will now present our evidence, you will have a chance to present your defence." Looking to Picard "Prosecution if you will." Tuvok said.

Picard stood up bringing his padd with him as he walked over to the screen.  
On this screen I will put up a list of all injuries sustained by Harmony Potter between the ages of 1 year 3 months and when she came aboard Voyager, from her first medical scan.  
What followed was a three column list that had those in the room glaring at Vernon.

I Call Harmony Potter-Torres to the stand.

-o.O.O.o-

Harmony got up and shakily made her way to the witness stand, she saw how Picard placed himself between Vernon and her at all times.

As she got to the stand she swore the oath to tell the truth before sitting down.  
"Miss Potter, I am going to try make this as quick as possible for you – Computer Highlight the three worst injuries on the list."

"Now looking at that list can you remember what happened?" Harmony looked over and saw that the two listed were the multiple lacerations to her back on her 5th birthday that she still had scars from to this day. The other one was where she had her arm burned to the bone that had somehow (Miraculously it seemed at the time) Healed up overnight.

"The first one, on my arm, I was about 4, I think, I had seen Dudley getting Birthday presents and asked Vernon when my birthday was and if I could have a little teddy bear for in my cupboard at night." Picard held up his hand. Cupboard? What do you mean?"

"That was my bedroom, the little cupboard under the stairs." Harmony answered before carrying on, her voice going into a monotone as she continued describing what happened.  
"Vernon didn't like the fact a freak dared ask him for something. He dragged me over to the living room fire shouting how I was a. . .good for nothing . .. Freak."

She could feel the tears building up but couldn't do anything about them – her mind had transported her back to that time.

"He. . .He grabbed the fire poker and thrust it into the fire – Aunt Petunia looked in, she just shrugged her shoulders and took Dudley into the garden. Vernon was shaking me, he threw me to the floor and grabbed the poker that was red hot. He . . .he . . .please stop it uncle – please stop stop it." She started whispering over and over, rocking in her chair, completely lost in the memories.

-o.O.O.o-

Annika saw what had happened at the same time as Hermione. Picard had a look of pure anger on his face as he bore down on the man who had done this. It was only Q of all people getting in the way that seemed to stop him doing anything to the man.

Annika noticed all this by the time she got to her daughter in all but blood.  
Picking up the girl she sat her in her lap as she sat on the chair, Hermione crouched in front of her. "Harmony, come on, Harmony. It's ok your safe."  
Hermione was saying over and over ignoring all the commotion about her as Neelix was having to be restrained from attacking Vernon by Tom and Harry, it was probably this that stopped them going for him themselves.

This was the first time for most of the Voyager crew that the full scale of Harmony's past was laid out for them to see.

Hermione looked into Harmony's eyes and all she saw was pain.  
"Mummy, Aunty Kathy, we need to go somewhere quiet. Now."  
Janeway who had come to see if she could help nodded, and signalled to follow her.  
B'Elanna who was by the door already having seen what was happening had already cleared a path.  
"Computer, nearest unassigned quarters" Janeway called as she lead Annika and Hermione out as Annika carried Harmony.

Fortunately the quarters just next door were unused, so she went in and led them to the basic sofa as the rest sat down she looked out the window.  
Harmony was still mumbling about stopping the heat, Hearing this, for the first time ever in front of her crew Janeway started to allow her own tears to fall.

Chakotay had followed and seeing this stepped close to her. "It'll be alright." He whispered holding her shoulders as she turned and cried into him, using him to muffle the sounds so she wouldn't disturb the family trying to help Harmony.

"It's not right." She whispered as she regained control of herself.  
"Katherine, if I could our Harmony's pain I would, any of us would. Now you need to take a few breaths and get in there and show her that her 'Aunt Kathy' is there for her. Go on. If she doesn't snap out of it soon I'll call Tuvok. We may have to get him to meld with her again like he did a couple of years ago."

Nodding Janeway went towards the bedroom to sit with the family around the distraught girl she saw as her own niece.

-o.O.O.o-

Picard looked around the room as soon as order had been re-established. Looking to Tuvok he spoke, not as prosecutor but as a captain. "Get extra security in here." Tuvok nodded and sent for them, before turning to the other two on the tribunal Panel.

"I suggest we go with skipping the rest of Harmony's testimony – and go to Q's" The other two nodded and Tuvok spoke to Picard.

"We have concluded it would be better if Harmony didn't re-take the stand. We understand that Q could be an adequate witness for the other injury." Picard nodded his agreement.

"All to Order" Tuvok said as people had calmed enough to carry on.  
"I call my next witness. Q of the Continuum." Q stood up and made his way to the witness box and sat down before taking the oath to tell the truth.

"Q You were there the day Harmony received the lacerations that the computer scans indicated she received?" Q nodded. "Yes I was. I was strolling down the path in a street near where Harmony used to live . . ."

Q went on to detail everything from that moment to the moment he handed the girl over to the healer that healed her wounds as best she could.

"Can you show us what you saw please on the screen. Q Nodded and snapped his fingers and up came the image of the scene Q had discovered.

The look of joy on both Vernon's face in the courtroom and in the picture at the sight of Harmony's back in the picture made Sirius start to growl.  
"Easy" A voice said as Tom Paris put a hand on Sirius' shoulder, the tenseness in Tom's voice betraying the fact he could happily commit murder right now.

Tuvok turned to Picard. "Any more witnesses?" Picard shook his head.  
Turning to Vernon Tuvok nodded, and the Security re-applied the throat numbing antidote again.  
"Do you have anything you wish to say in your defence?" Tuvok asked more for form than anything.  
"Yes! I'm only sorry that I didn't do a better job on the brat! She was a freak and as such you can't try me for crimes. I've not harmed a human, just a no good, worthless brat!"

Tuvok pinned him with a look. "So you admit you do the damage you are accused of?" Tuvok said.  
"And damn proud of it – I may have been able to beat the freakishne-" Tuvok had signalled the Security who Silenced Vernon with the local numbing Hypo as before.

"Vernon Dursley I cannot say I have met a more displeasing individual in my time. We will now deliberate on you guilt or innocence, if we find you guilty then we will decide on a sentence to fit the crime.

Sitting back both the other judges looked to him. "Guilty" They both whispered, Tuvok nodded in agreement. "Sentence?"  
"I would say 30 years in a maximum security facility, and let it slip about what he did. It would be logical to believe that the other inmates would make his life. . . Difficult."

Sitting forward Tuvok read out the plea and the sentence before banging the Gavel down.  
"Your son will be taken from here and placed into the social care service of your area, I only hope he grows up to be a better person than you." Tuvok finished as he stood up and nodded to Q who snapped his fingers.

Confident that the Continuum would see the sentences carried out and went to leave. As he did so Sirius caught up with him.

"Hey wait up" He called. "Can you take me to Harmony pl-"

"Chakotay to Tuvok." Chakotay's voice interrupted over Tuvok's com badge.  
"Tuvok here." Her said tapping the badge.  
Could you join us in Deck 3 Crew Quarters, unassigned 4 please? Harmony hasn't come out of it yet, we need you to bring her back."  
"Very Well, I will be there shortly along with her Godfather."  
"Good Chakotay out."

Tuvok lead the way the short distance down the corridor to the quarters they were directed to.  
Going in Tuvok took a look around, He saw Chakotay was stood in the doorway of the sleeping area, he indicated Tuvok should go in.

Looking to the bed, Annika was sat up near the headboard, Harmony was lay next to her mumbling about heat while Hermione and B'Elanna sat to one side at a loss as what to do to help.

Annika was the first to notice him and slipped off the bed, Hermione and B'Elanna quick to follow.  
They knew Tuvok needed no-one else to touch Harmony when he mind-melded with her, knowing it would be necessary to stay away they all stood back by the door.

-o.O.O.o-

Harmony was lost in her mind, the darkness surrounded her, but in this light area she was safe, she couldn't be hurt.  
Into this light Tuvok seemed to step out of the darkness.

"Harmony. It is alright, it is time to return home. Your mothers are worried." Harmony looked at Tuvok.

"You go ahead I'll be there in a minute." She knew if he fell for this she would stay safe.  
"No Harmony, We will go together." Tuvok replied with a bit of sternness to his voice.

"Bu- but I'm safe here." Harmony said. "No Harmony, your mind may be safe but outside, your body won't be right, you need to come back, Do you really want to leave your mothers alone? Hermione?"

When he mentioned her Mums she wavered, but when he mentioned Hermione, she shot upright to her feet. "She's there? Waiting?" Tuvok nodded.  
"Ok" She said, not sure why it was imperative that she got to Hermione.

"Just follow me." Tuvok said and led the way through the darkness as Harmony took his hand, she came across the odd sight of her body on a bed, even though she was stood there.

"You just need to lay down into your body, and you'll be back with everyone on Voyager." Tuvok told her.

Nodding she sat on the bed and lay back, feeling like she was falling as she slipped into herself.

-o.O.O.o-

Tuvok released Harmony's face and stepped back. "Hermione, she will need you" Was all he said, but it was enough that Hermione rushed to the side of the bed and took Harmony's hand in her own.  
"Come on Harmony I'm here, it's me, it's ok, come on." She whispered as Harmony's eyes started registering the outside world.

With a small cry she sat up and buried her face against Hermione's shoulder letting the tears fall.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to come back. I'm sorry"  
Hermione made gentle shushing sounds not sure what was wrong but determined to help.  
"Harmony, it's ok, you're here now." She said.

Letting go Harmony looked around, realising this wasn't her bedroom she looked to who else was in the room and asked what had happened to the Dursley's.

When she heard what was going to happen she smiled, Justice had been served, and she would never, ever see them again.

Getting up she went and hugged her mums, and Aunty Kathy. "Can we please go home? I need to eat." Harmony said quietly. The others laughed. Tuvok just raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, let's go." B'Elanna said before looking to the others. "You know there's always room for four more at our table. Care to join us?" Sirius, Janeway and Chakotay all nodded but Tuvok originally declined. It was Harmony's plea that convinced him otherwise.  
Even he, a Vulcan, could not fight those emerald puppy eyes Hermione thought as they made their way back to their quarters, Harmony's hand in her own, where it felt . . .Nice.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Let me know  
Constructive Criticism welcom  
Flames will be ignored


	11. Tournaments Will Happen

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Trek, I just write for fun!

* * *

Chapter 10: Tournaments Will Happen

Two years on and Harmony and Hermione hadn't once returned to Hogwarts as planned for visits.  
They had sent a message with Q that they would return but when they were both 16.  
Dumbledore had sent messages back pleading their return sooner, but the fact that he hadn't wanted to bring Harmony's tormentors to justice only meant the messages were ignored.

When the time came for them to sit OWLs, as much as they knew that they should have gone to Hogwarts to do it, they arranged with the Ministry of Magic to go to them direct and sit their exams there, where Dumbledore and any others would not be able to interfere.

*FLASH* Q arrived with the two 14 year olds holding on tight.  
Harmony was all smiles and Hermione looked ecstatic B'Elanna thought as she pulled herself off her lovers' lap where she'd been sat while they waited for the duo to return Annika getting up with her.

"Well? How did you do?" She asked genuinely curious, knowing that her two daughters had dreaded doing the exams.  
"We did it! All O+'s" Hermione squealed as she ran to B'Elanna engulfing her in a hug as Harmony did the same to Annika.

"What's more is they broke the records." Q spoke up. "I knew these two were going to be ok, but they finished their practical exam early, and breezed through the written papers." He finished with a smile.

"How 'bout we go up to the bridge and tell Aunty Kathy hmm?" Annika said looking down to the dark haired emerald eyed teen she was holding.

Harmony's smile was all the answer B'Elanna needed to Annika's question, she lead the way to the turbo-lift as Q flashed away with a "See you next week."

B'Elanna smiled, it seemed sitting these exams today had been just the thing to help take Harmony's mind of the fact it was Halloween.

-o.O.O.o-

Janeway was sat in the Captain's chair reading through some upgrade status propositions by Annika for astrometrics. Should she be able to do what was proposed and tie in the deflector dish to the deep band radiation scanners, then the efficiency would increase by a factor of 20%.

However it was also proposed that to be sure they would work, that they ran a full holodeck simulation of the upgrades to be sure. Nodding her approval, Janeway sent the orders through to have the holodeck available for next week, just as the doors opened and a very recognisable squeal was heard from Harmony.

"Aunty Kathy!" Groaning at this, no matter how many times the girls were told they always insisted on calling her that even when on the bridge. Janeway stood up and turned to the two exited teens running 'round to her. "We did it!" Harmony shouted as she collided with the Captain.

Only Chakotay's strong arms kept them upright as he caught them. "Hey now squirt, what did you do-oomf?" Tom's voice came from the direction of the con.  
Janeway had seen Hermione running up to her 'Uncle Tom' only a moment before.

Shaking her head she was glad for a moment that they weren't in the Alpha quadrant. They must have broken about a dozen regulations just this morning.  
Letting go of Harmony she leaned back into Chakotay's arm, glad of his support.

Ever since the trial they had gone from close friends to more, but kept it on the down-low when on duty. She was surprised when it came out they were dating that the crews main consensus had been "Finally."

Sitting in her chair as Hermione leaned back against the con, and Harmony perched on the arm of the Captain's chair she listened as they explained their OWL results.  
"And the best is, when doing the one potion, the boil-cure, we made the changes as we suggested in our chemistry lessons, and they are now goin' to use that version full time!"

Janeway couldn't help the smile, when she was teaching these two they were so focused on the lesson, but always tried to make things better or more fun that was safe, knowing the dangers of the chemicals and ingredients they were using, yet outside their lessons they were the bright bubbly two teens that she had come to look upon as her own family.

"Well done, it also happens that the last data packet we received from the alpha quadrant had your High School exam results – A* across the board." Hearing this, the two teens smiles that seemed impossibly large before grew even larger.

"Now as a reward I've discussed this with your parents." Janeway started.  
"You have both been granted permission to work in the shuttle bay on the small personal shuttle you were designing, but with Tom's help, and Q's supervision. Picard will be visiting gain in three months and I'm sure he'll have a couple of suggestions."

Janeway braced herself as she knew what was coming next as Hermione started running towards her, and at the same time Harmony threw herself off the arm of the chair timing it so she got a double-flying-thank-you-hug.

"Oomf – ok, now you need to report to Chakotay for keeping us aware of status updates, and Tom will supervise as he's already had the experience of building something from scratch with the 'Delta Flyer'"

Harmony's smile along with Hermione's was worth the discomfort of being squashed in her chair she thought.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione couldn't believe it, with the fact they passed all their exams, she knew they could do this, especially with Uncle Tom helping. She knew that there would be parts that they were just plain out of their depth, but this was going to be brilliant.

They had been working on the designs in their spare time and she couldn't wait for this. Especially when Captain Picard came. He had taken to visiting every few months courtesy of Q ever since the trial, and he always had the best stories of his times when he used to Captain the Galaxy Class Starship before it got blown up.

*FLASH* Q appeared.  
"Bloody Fucking Useless Arse of A ministreee" SMACK  
Owe Goddamn Annika not so hard!" Q shouted as she'd stormed over and smacked him across the back of the head.

"Language Q!" Hermione, Annika, Harmony, Janeway and B'Elanna all said at the same time.  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh after that, and even Q smiled a moment, before his look turned serious.

"Captain, I need a meeting with you, the girls, their parents, Chakotay and Tuvok now, thinking about it." He looked to Harry Kim. "You've been helping in their hand to hand combat?" He asked in clipped tones that left no room for arguments.

"Yes, I've taught them some techniques, why?" Kim asked nonplussed at been addressed so sternly.

"Ok, I need you to join us." He looked back to the Captain, and the look on his face had Hermione worried, that much so that she didn't feel Harmony slip her hand in hers at first, but noticed when she felt her squeeze it.

Squeezing back slightly Hermione looked over to the Emerald pools that she had started to contemplate of an evening more over time. Seeing the strength in them she knew no matter what it was it would be ok.

Ever since the trial Harmony had seemed to get stronger, her nightmares hardly ever bothered her now, and she was better for it. She followed her parents into the conference room smiling slightly as she could hear her Aunty Kathy berating Q for his language earlier on the bridge.

Once they had all sat down, Hermione making sure her chair was close to Harmony's as they listened to Q. "Earlier tonight – well, back in the 20th Century, a tournament has been restarted to promote co-operation between magical schools and governments."

Taking a deep breath he continued. "Now I can't even figure out the next bit, but somehow the magical artefact that they used to impartially choose champions from the schools was . . .tricked."

Hermione had reached over to take Harmony's hand, she could feel the blood draining from her face as he continued to explain the tournament, the dangers past, and how it was due to high fatality and just less injury rates that they cancelled the tournament originally. :_Oh nonononono, not Harmony, nono:_ She ranted in her mind.

"Unfortunately, somehow, Harmony's name has been selected. And somehow – I don't know how yet, I've even gone to talk with the founders over this, Magic has linked to Harmony running the times of the tournament in this time as well, so if she doesn't compete in the 20th Century, then she'll lose her magic in the 24th.

Because of the unusual nature of what's happened, I . . .Convinced Dumbledore to waive a few rules – as the tournament s only meant to be done by of age students, they are not going to hold you in the dark of the first task – The same for the other contestants – look at the screen.

On the view screen they saw four dragons appear. "Harmony will have to get past one of these, to a nest, take out a fake egg, and get out of the arena in one piece – without outside interference during the task except should she receive life threatening injuries."

Hermione started breathing heavily before the world seemed to go dark, the last thing she heard was Harmony calling her as blackness took over her world.

-o.O.O.o-

Harmony saw Hermione collapse against the table as Q explained what was going on, calling her name as she caught her stopping her getting any injuries. She pulled her limp body across her lap supporting her back and looked to Janeway, her expression was not that of her aunty at the moment but that of the Captain of the Federation Starship U.S.S. Voyager.

"Harmony, is she ok?" the Captain asked. "Yes Aunty Kathy." Janeway nodded, watching as Annika came round the table to look after Harmony, before turning back to the view screen. "Ok, Q, here's the deal, these two are NOT going back alone. You will be taking myself and her mothers with you.."

Harmony looked up at that, and even Commander Chakotay looked a little surprised. "Captain, I will definitely agree to that, I myself and two others from the Continuum will be watching – should it look like certain death will occur without intervention we WILL intervene.."

Janeway nodded standing up and walking around, looking at the view screen, looking at the facts of each dragon she shook her head. To think those existed on earth. "Chakotay!" She said.

Harmony looked over to hear the next bit.  
"I want you and Tuvok to study these, work out a way for Harmony to get past and trained by. . ."  
She looked to Q who supplied the information. "November the 24th"

Harmony felt her eyes widen a fraction before speaking up. "Aunty Kathy, I'm going to ask if I can skip my normal lessons and focus on this for now." Janeway looked at Harmony with a harsh yet caring expression. "Harmony, your only lessons the next three weeks are going to be how to survive that" She finished pointing to the view screen.

"Now, Q why did you want Kim here?" Janeway asked.

-o.O.O.o-

"Lieutenant Kim and B'Elanna Torres spar regularly, and he's one of the few to give B'Elanna a challenge, I want him to help her develop a high intensity training course, Tuvok despite not having magic, is very. . . intuitive as the best way to use it, so He can work with me and Chakotay on that front, you and Annika are going to be needed to offer moral support."

Janeway nodded at this but B'Elanna could tell something was bothering her. "Captain?"  
"I just want to know why her name came out the cup." Janeway said, B'Elanna nodded in agreement, this was her daughter they were on about!

"Mummy" Hermione's voice groggily said as she came round, Harmony was immediately kneeling at the side of her chair, as Annika had taken Hermione off her earlier.  
Hermione saw her and with a fast smooth motion wrapped her arms around Harmony, slipping to a kneeling position crying into her shoulder.  
"I . . .i . . .WHY!" She screamed into Harmony's shoulder, unable to form a coherent sentence.

B'Elanna and the rest looked on in sympathy, while Harmony tried to reassure Hermione she'd be ok, that she'd pull through this.  
Q cleared his throat before speaking. "I'll be back in a few days – I'm going to go get every text I can on those four" – pointing to the view screen – "And have them put on a padd. I'll be back soon."*FLASH*

"Ok, gentlemen, spread the word – Harmony's going to need all our backup, Harmony, you'll begin training in the morning, B'Elanna, turn Engineering over to Nicoletti for the next few weeks, your job is now training your daughter"

Turning to the blond ex-drone "Annika, same for you with astrometrics, turn them over Lieutenant Delaney. And are those nano-bots ready?" At Annika's nod she continued. "See that the girls get them. They'll need the extra strength/healing abilities." Annika nodded.

B'Elanna was reminded that these type of high risk, high danger situations were why she was glad they had Janeway as Captain as she continued to fire orders out. "

Tuvok, make sure to get these pair trained in the use of phasers and the compression rifles – with Dumbledore still headmaster I don't trust him. He may be working for the right side but his methods are just wrong. Chakotay, you need to oversee this, make sure they get enough rest between training sessions – you girls go get a full physical done now. Kim, I want to know what techniques you can teach them and get on it."

B'Elanna stopped to look and had to wonder, just how did the Captain get all that out without stopping to breath? Shaking her head at the thoughts she got the girls up and with Annika's help guided them out the door, on the way to sick bay.

-o.O.O.o-

"Oof!" Hermione watched as Harmony slammed into the gym mat again from another one of their mother's throws. :_Mum-B'Elanna sure isn't holdin back with those tricks Kim taught us:_ She thought as she looked over before returning to her own kata's.

It had been a gruelling two and a bit weeks and Q was due to take Voyager back to earth tomorrow for a short time before returning them to the Delta Quadrant.  
Shaking her head at the thoughts of what would her military bearing father have thought of the fact he'd sent his daughter to the future to learn magic. He'd have probably had her taken to be examined to see if magic could be replicated.

Miss-timing her Kata as she was lost in thought it was Only Tuvok stood near who caught her that stopped her from falling over embarrassingly.  
"Sorry Tuvok, I was lost in thought."

Raising an eyebrow Tuvok answered her as B'Elanna went flying across the room from a throw off Harmony.  
"The first lesson of any form of defensive training is to always be aware of your surroundings –" Tuvok stepped back to avoid Harmony falling between them, before she got up and charged back at B'Elanna. "Else you never know when an attack will happen."

"I know Tuvok! But I can't be aware ALL the time!" Hermione let out exasperatedly.  
"Indeed not, however while during your training you should be at your most observant, see that it doesn't happen again." Breathing a deep sigh Hermione acknowledged this fact as she nodded before facing him properly.

While Harmony was getting beat up by their mother, she faced Tuvok, and in an hour it would switch and she would face B'Elanna while Tuvok took over pummelling Harmony.  
Waiting for the first strike, Hermione let her thoughts wonder while being totally focused on her opponent. 'Battlefield Awareness' she had been told it was called.

Ducking under Tuvok's sudden punch she tried for a leg sweep but suddenly found herself on her back. "Always know where your opponents other arm is." Tuvok said letting her leg go.  
Grumbling she got up, she used to think the thrice weekly self-defence sessions were bad. Now two hours in the morning and two hours at the evening every day, except Sunday was cruel and unusual torture.

-o.O.O.o-

The two girls stumbled in to the mess where Neelix already had their dinner waiting. Ever since it had become general knowledge what harmony was going to face, the crew of Voyager had gone out their way to help her prepare.

Their training in magic had been no less gruelling than their physical training.  
The plan to deal with the Dragon was simple – She wasn't allowed to take anything in the arena in with her, but that didn't stop her summoning things – and as Her mothers and the Captain were going with her, and due to their last visit and how things had played out they would be taking an extra box with them – that this box held a portable personal shield generator and a phaser was quite deliberate.

As they sat to eat Hermione let out a groan. "Mum, if you're going to stop holding back at least remember where the mats are. Tuvok does."  
Annika had walked in as she said this and tried to look sternly at B'Elanna but couldn't as she looked just as beat.

"Yeah? I'll say the same for you – the mats are on the FLOOR – not the walls." B'Elanna grumbled.  
"The holodecks been reserved – we have got it from in half an hour at 18:30 until 22:00 now come on – eat up the sim isn't going to play itself.

Harmony shook her head and threw a disgusted look at her food. It was good but her nerves were getting the better of her again. It was a great as simulation, but she was acutely away that she couldn't call out 'Freeze Program' during the actual task, and that truly worried her.

"Ok, let's go" Harmony said making to get up, Only Hermione's hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
"After you've eaten." Was all the brown eyed girl had to say, looking at her with those concerned eyes.  
:_Damn, what is it about her? All I want to do is make her feel ok?_: Harmony thought as she nodded and sat to eat, she thought with all this practice she would be ok.

Thinking on Harmony's Godfather she wondered why he'd asked to be taken back earlier, when all he'd said was wait and see.

-o.O.O.o-

A few days later Harmony, Hermione her Parents and the Captain were sat with Cedric at the Hufflepuff table, catching up on the latest news.  
It turned out that one of Voldemort's followers, Bellatrix Lestrange, had escaped Azkaban after constant mutterings about 'She'll be at Hogwarts' causing the ministry to send Dementors to guard the castle. If the Defence professor at the time hadn't insisted on teaching everybody the Patronus charm they would have lost students to the kiss.

Janeway shook her head, wondering what sort of government would put such abominations near children, but then thought this was the same government who gave the man at the head table 3 prominent positions, and until the truth of Harmony's family came out had looked to him for every decision. Now he was lucky enough to be Headmaster.

Professor McGonagall came down to the table and informed Cedric to go into a side room.  
Turning to Harmony she spoke again. "Miss Potter, if you would please follow him"  
Janeway looked up to the Scotswoman thinking she could not have just made the same mistake as two years ago.

Professor McGonagall glared at the teen when she made no move.  
"Miss Potter, if you please" She said sharply. Janeway had had enough of this and stood up.  
"Madam, based upon your description am I to assume I am addressing the Deputy Headmistress?"  
McGonagall nodded.

"I get worried when such a person forgets a full name, and forgets they have been instructed not to talk to Miss Potter-Torres, now kindly leave, We will make our way after we have finished eating."

McGonagall tried to glare down Janeway but as far as the Starfleet Captain was concerned it was nothing compared to fighting Borg drones, Species 8472 or hell, an angry B'Elanna when someone had messed up the warp manifold.

"Madam, I have to say I had the utmost respect for Miss POTTERS parents, how dare you speak to me so about how I address a friends child."

Janeway looked on astonishment warring with pure fury. Turning to Harmony she spoke.  
"Harmony, if after you've claimed your inheritance on your 16th birthday, you'll always have a home on Voyager. I don't see why you should fight battles for these people when they are supposedly on the right side and treat you like this."

Dumbledore had made his way down to the table, and his face paled as Janeway finished talking to Harmony, turning to McGonagall he spoke. "You were responsible two years ago for her choosing not to come back, you were also warned about provoking her or her chosen family! I will take it from here!" He said in clipped tones.

Janeway stood glaring at the Scotswoman making sure to keep herself between her and Harmony.  
"I'm sorry Dumbledore, but you will not be the one to be our interim, I cannot in good conscious allow that, you who would let justice slide to hold up your image, even though you knew it was wrong. It was only after we dealt with it . . ." She cut herself off taking a deep breath.

"Sirius Black returned a week ago to prepare for our arrival, we will go through when, and only when he gets here." With that she sat down completely ignoring the aged Headmaster.

-o.O.O.o-

Harmony was holding her temper at bay by the thinnest threads, had the comforting presence of Hermione not been holding on to her hand under the table she was sure she would have let fly and left the castle forfeiting her magic thanks to the woman who claimed to care for her, yet wouldn't even acknowledge her parents today.

It wasn't too long after as they sat and continued to talk amongst themselves, Harmony quizzing Janeway on one of the finer points of advanced physics. She didn't need to know it but it helped keep her mind off the upcoming task.

A short while later a black dog ran into the room and bounded over knocking her off the bench.  
"Urgh gerroff me Sirius!" Harmony shouted. At this the dog backed off from the downed teen and reverted to her godfather.

"Eugh, doggy drool." Harmony mumbled waving her hand over her face with a small wandless cleaning charm before looking at Sirius.  
It was Janeway's attempts to stifle her laughter that warned Sirius something was up, he quickly conjured a mirror to see his skin was emerald green and Hermione waving her wand as Sirius' hair went bright silver.

Harmony sat back down ignoring the laughter from the rest of the hall, paying attention to the man with greying brown hair, a couple of scars and well-worn clothing who had come with her godfather.  
"Sirius, I know you warned me, but really – They've truly got you!" The man gasped around his laughs as he sank down to one of the benches lining the table.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Hermione asked the man.  
The way he suddenly sobered up had Harmony worried. "let's go somewhere private." He suggested and with Sirius nodding they made their way out the hall to a disused classroom, after a couple of locking and silencing charms the moan turned to talk.

"First off I ask you to hear me out, Sirius will vouch for me." The man said. At this Harmony saw Sirius nodding so decided to give the man a chance even though his whole body language said he didn't deserve it.

"Firstly, I owe you an apology miss Potter-Torres" the man started.  
"I was a good friend of your parents, but when they were murdered . . ." He took a deep breath obviously trying to steel himself. As he'd already acknowledged her adoptive mother he'd already done better than most the wizarding population – Only the headmaster and Cedric had truly accepted it.

"I, damn. . . I got lost in the bottom of a bottle for a couple of years.  
After I sobered up I tried to find you, but the Headmaster blocked me, said you were happy where you were, and the ministry wouldn't tolerate me near you" He held up his hand. "Later. Now when I thought you were happy I left it be, looking forward to the day you came to Hogwarts."

"When that didn't happen I went to Dumbledore again, found out Sirius had been found innocent and disappeared, obviously he was with you, and that you wouldn't be coming back until ready to sit your OWLs, I got the job as Defence tutor last year hoping you'd at least visit after hearing about the confrontations on your first visit." He let out a sigh, obviously thinking where to go with this.

"And then this happened, and Sirius got hold of me, explained everything and apologised for not finding me sooner. After the details of the Dursley's treatment of you, I was never so tempted to lock myself up in a room with someone as that day. But I refuse to do that to anyone."

Harmony was confused until the man elaborated after Sirius nodded to him.  
"You see the reason the ministry wouldn't allow me near you is they class me as a dark creature. I'm a . . .Werewolf" He said quietly looking to the floor. Harmony could see he was obviously anticipating rejection and revulsion.

"Remus, Did you deliberately leave me with the Dursley's? No. Did you choose to be bitten? No, Did were you lied to about my happiness? Yes, Is it your fault I've only just now met you? No." Harmony listed off before stepping up to the man.  
"So" She carried on waving her hand at her Godfather dispelling the charms she and Hermione had done. "Hello my names Harmony, Nice to meet you Remus." She finished.

At this she saw the mans shocked face looking back at her.  
"Hey, from everything I've read you can't be worse than Aunty Kathy without her morning coffee, now there's a real monster!" She said grinning towards Janeway.  
*Thwap* "Ow! Mum? Mum? Why double headslap?" Harmony asked as Sirius, Hermione, Remus and Janeway tried not to laugh at her expression.

"Because you said that out the Captains reach" Annika said with a smile. Sirius just laughed as the voice of the Deputy Headmistress rang out.  
"WOULD THE TR-WIZARD CHAMPIONS PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE FIRST TASK ENCLOSURE BY THE QUIDDITCH PITCH."  
At this Harmony's nerves came back to the fore. It was only Hermione wrapping her in a hug that stopped her from going into a panic.

-o.O.O.o-

As they left the room and made their way to the enclosure following Sirius, Hermione slipped her hand into Harmony's not wanting to let her go.  
"Hermione, I'll be ok." She heard Harmony say as she looked over trying to hold in the tears, at Harmony's pale face.  
"I. . .I don't . . . " Hermione fell into Hermione's arms as they stopped by the Champions tent entry.

Harmony's arms wrapped around her as Hermione held tight. "Shh, I'll be ok, Tuvok's pounded the information into me, and Chakotay's drilled me. On all of them I just need to hit them with a phaser on maximum stun for two seconds.  
Aunty Kathy's got the box with the phaser and portable shield we developed, I'll be ok."

Hermione looked up to Harmony's face seeing the strength in her eyes, she realised she really, really cared about Harmony.  
"Just be careful" Hermione said with a watery smile before leaning up and kissing Harmony on the cheek and turning to go to the stands to watch.

She didn't see Harmony lifting her hand to trace her fingers on her cheek where she had kissed her.

The next hour went by in a haze, the first time she laid eyes on a dragon she grabbed hold of her mum-Annika's hand tightly as they sat to watch. Hermione however zoned out and didn't properly notice the other contestants until the announcer said with a sonorous charm.

"And now, Facing the Hungarian Horntail! We have Harmony Potter-Torres!" At this Hermione's mind focused and her hand was nearly crushing Mum-Annika's she thought.  
"Ghuy'cha' PetaQ!" B'Elanna swore.  
Hermione's breathing became rapid shallow breaths as she saw the biggest thing she'd seen in her life, and then Harmony came out.

She saw her wave her hand and the box that Janeway had brought with them flew towards her, but then the unthinkable happened. The dragon let out a stream of fire completely obliterating it.  
Hermione couldn't focus her mind, all she could see was the girl who had started to mean so much to her in mortal peril.

She saw as the dragon let another blast out towards her how Harmony rolled behind a boulder. Noticing a man in front of her who had raised his hand in the same gesture Q used she relaxed a bit, Harmony would be ok, she thought.

-o.O.O.o-

As Harmony sat behind the boulder thinking she had a sudden thought, She knew that Aunty Kathy would have her phaser on her so she levitated a boulder in front of her to slam against the side of the enclosure distracting the dragon, before looking up to where her family were and called out. "Accio Phaser!"

Within moments she had her hand around it and took shelter behind the boulder again as the dragon let forth a blast of fire. She used this time to set the phaser to the highest stun setting that she could, before looking around. Seeing the Dragon had turned away a moment she took aim and fired, as the dragon swung back around she kept the beam focused on it, until just as she was about to have to duck behind the boulder again the dragon slumped onto the ground unconscious.

Getting up she dusted herself off and made her way over to the nest retrieving her golden egg, before turning and walking over to the medical tent for the nurse to check on her.  
After only a cursory diagnostic charm the nurse waved her out saying she was fine.

No sooner was she out the tent than she heard Hermione's voice screaming her name, turning she saw Hermione barrelling towards her. Quickly dropping the egg she caught her as she slammed into her.

"Harmony. . .I . . . I" Hermione lost the ability to talk and just buried her face against the dark haired girls shoulder, her own shoulders shaking with released emotion as her parents, Janeway, Q, Sirius and two others came round the corner.

"It would seem the continuum wasn't needed today." Q said looking at the embracing pair. "because of the fact you are in this tournament way younger than you should be, I've been 'Allowed' to tell you how to figure out the egg clue. Should you open that thing above ground, you'll hear nothing but a wailing sound – make sure you're underwater when you want to listen to it."

Harmony nodded to Q as he finished reaching out with an arm to pull B'Elanna into the hug, as Annika wrapped her arms round the three of them.  
"Can we go home now? I just want a sonic shower and a day to relax." Harmony said. Sirius started nodding but spoke before they left.

I'll hang back and get my old home refurbished, now I know normally you spend Christmas on Voyager, but this year for the tournament there's a yule ball. Because of the way you've been pulled into this, I would suggest you attend. It may not count as participating or not, but I don't think we want to take that chance now." Sirius said.

"O.k. I'll come." Harmony said.  
"Right, off you go, and I'll see you on the day before the yule ball, Q you'll bring her?" Q nodded the affirmative. Harmony hadn't once let go of Hermione in all this, it felt . . .right holding her close. Knowing she had some thinking to do she was grateful when Janeway saw Dumbledore approaching, obviously trying to get there to talk to them again, and gave the order for Q to take them back to voyager.

One bright flash later and only Sirius remained behind as the group re-appeared in their quarters, minus the extra men with Q. "Glad that's over." Harmony muttered, still feeling Hermione trembling at what she'd seen Harmony guided her over to the couch.

As they sat down, they along with the rest of the room looked out to the familiar sight of the stars gliding past. No words needed to be said, It was good to be back. Harmony had one last thought she voiced in a worried tone.  
"I can't dance, I don't know how."

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Let me know.  
Constructive criticism welcome.  
Flames will be ignored.


	12. Health Alert

Sorry to all subscribers.

due to health problems flaring up worse than normal I haven't been able to do much writing, updates will still happen just not as frequently while I focus on getting better.

Sorry for the delay in updates thank you for your patience.

Skipsophrenic


	13. Snippet of Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Trek, I just write for fun!

* * *

Chapter 11: Snippet of Life

Annika was holding on to Harmony as she guided her steps in a waltz, in the dance hall provided by the holodeck with them were B'Elanna and Hermione.  
Hermione had taken the chance to learn how to dance along with Harmony. Looking over at her in B'Elanna's arms Annika decided to try and move things along a little, after having seen the signs of these two getting closer over the years.

They had been briefed by the captain of the soul-bond with the two but had been very careful not to push them into anything. Q had warned them that should the bond be forced then it could do them harm – gentle nudges and hints were ok, but outright telling them was a big nono.

"So Harmony, have you decided who you wish to ask to the ball?" Annika inquired quietly. At this Harmony suddenly attained a slight dusting of pink across her cheeks.  
"I. . .I haven't . . .really thought. . . about it." Harmony lied. Shaking her head at this she gently led the teen to the side of the hall where the benches were and sat them down.  
She waved off the concerned looks from the other two.

"Now, lets try that again shall we. You forget not only have I raised you young lady, but although I no longer require regeneration, I am still in part" She grimaced at her next word.  
"Borg, that means I can see when your eye's dilated a fraction, heard your breathing and heart rate increase, and your skin against the exo-skeleton over my hand, suddenly went clammy. So, who did you want to ask?"

"I. . .I know who I want to ask, but I want it to be a DATE." Harmony emphasised the last word before continuing. "But I don't want it to be our first date. I think I love this person." She continued quietly.

"Tell me about them?" Annika probed, knowing exactly who she was on about with the frequent glances to Hermione, but needing Harmony to say it. Harmony looked to the floor as she spoke he blush getting brighter.  
"She's brilliant, beautiful, kind, caring, impossibly smart. An I started to like her a couple of years ago."

Annika looked up to see B'Elanna and Hermione had moved closer to hear what was being said, but not close enough to disturb Harmony as she continued, she wasn't even aware they were in hearing range it seemed, if she was she doubted Harmony would have said the next bit.

"But what would Hermione see in me?" She said quietly to her toes.  
Hermione's gasp brought Harmony's head up fast and the blush that was covering her face drained along with the rest of her colour as she paled knowing her secret was out. Annika saw the fear, but when she looked to Hermione she saw the rising hope in the girls face. "Y. . .You mean all that?

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione gasped her question out not daring to truly believe what she'd just heard. She had long ago realised she had started falling for the green eyed girl, but had thought that such feelings would never be returned.

Harmony looked to Hermione, fear in her eyes. Hermione somehow knew that this was fear of her, the thought that she would reject Harmony.  
"Yeah I do. Hermione, I really do." Harmony said before looking back to the floor, shoulders shaking slightly as she appeared to suppress her sobs.

Hermione was not about to let this carry on more than it needed to and quickly went over, crouching in front of Harmony, like she used to when they were little by her bed after a bad nightmare about the Dursley's.

Slowly raising her hand she cupped Harmony's cheek and tilted her head up to meet her eyes.  
"I have to say, I never thought you'd feel that way about me. I'm glad that you do though." And deciding she'd left Harmony in enough doubt, leaned forward and gently placed her lips upon the silky black haired girls.

As their lips met, she couldn't adequately describe her thoughts in future, all she knew is this was where she belonged, within the arms of the girl who had her arms about her. As the kiss broke so they could breathe Hermione quietly put her feelings into words. "I love you Harmony."

As soon as she finished saying this, Harmony pulled her into another heartfelt kiss, pulling Hermione to her feet as she also stood. She felt Harmony's arm wrap about her waist as her other hand trailed down her arm to meet her hand.

As the kiss broke Harmony finally seemed to gather the courage to speak. "I love you too" she whispered. It was only then Hermione had noticed Harmony had started dancing them about the room, the music having been restarted as they danced their way across.  
Hermione saw in the corner of her eye their mother's dancing, Mum-Annika holding Mum-B'Elanna close.

Two hours later they decided to leave the holodeck, arm in arm, Hermione's head gently resting upon Harmony's shoulder as they made their way to the mess hall.  
The doors opened and Harmony smiled seeing that Neelix was busy cooking up her favourite pasta dish. They went and sat facing the bay windows, Harmony's arm coming round to hold Hermione close as she turned and placed a gentle kiss to her temple.

"My, my, my, do my eyes deceive me, or do we have a budding romance on our hands?" Neelix's voice came from behind them as he brought their food over. Hermione felt her cheeks warming as she heard Annika answer.  
"Indeed you do." Annika's melodic voice said in the background. Hermione just let thoughts of embarrassment drift away.

"Hey Hermione, I've just had a thought." Harmony whispered into her girlfriend of less than an hour.  
"You said you wanted a date before the ball, what sort would you like?" Hermione just let out a cute little yawn as she answered. "Anything, as long as you're there, then it'll be perfect." She said honestly.

-o.O.O.o-

Harmony's head dropped to the table with a thunk.*Flash* Q appeared just as she was about to hit it again in desperation.  
"That's not very good for your head you know." Q said quietly. Harmony looked up at him desperation in her eyes. "Q, help." Was all that she said.

"What's the matter?" Q asked, quietly, concern on his face as he leaned against the table next to her.  
"I'm taking Hermione out on our first date. Tomorrow." Harmony started to elaborate.  
She told him of her fear that she couldn't get it right, wouldn't make it perfect.

Q sat there shaking his head.  
"Harmony stop and think about this a moment, you're panicking over nothing." His words did not help stop the overwhelming worry in the girls thoughts.  
"Nothing? How can you say that? How many first dates have been ruined because of lack of attention?"

"Oh boy" Q said rolling his eyes. "You're overthinking it, it's you and Hermione, now, you've grown up together so think. You know what her favourite things to do are, and you won't have the awkward getting to know phase. So, what do you think she would like to do? What do you know she likes?"

Harmony sat back and took a deep breath to calm herself down like Tuvok had taught her, or Tuvk as she quietly called him in her mind ever since she mispronounced his name the first day she met him.  
"Ok, I remember she likes visiting beaches on the holodeck, she likes walks through the airoponics bay but mostly she likes swimming. . ." She trailed off thinking, not noticing the gleam in Q's eye.

"We-ell, you could use the holodeck and put together a program like that, or. . ." Harmony looked up to Q as his sentence stopped.

"or?"

"Or you could ask your omnipotent uncle to take you to a real place that would be perfect for what you want. . ."  
"Really?!" She squealed before jumping out her chair and wrapping her arms about him.  
Oh Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said over and over again.  
"That's ok Harmony – you need this. You both do." Q said quietly pulling her into a little hug.

"Now, as to the real purpose of my visit, I thought I'd ask how your training is going to go for the second task?" he asked with concern showing on his features.  
"I'm not sure. I listened to the egg with Hermione yesterday before we went dancing. We've figured out that the task'll most likely be in the Lake near the school, with me having to retrieve something, but what we need though is a decent Holo-program . . . or you could make us a training area." She finished with a cheeky grin.

Shaking his head Q smiled. "I swear you're getting worse."  
Harmony looked up to him eyes wide, an innocent smile upon her features.  
"Who me? I'm a good girl me." She said pushing her voice up to the higher octaves before running off to her room giggling.

Q was left sat there shaking his head with a smile.  
"If anyone would have told me I'd be an honourary uncle this time 20 years ago I'd have told them they were lying." He whispered before disappearing in a flash.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione was sat in the living area of their quarters humming away as she went through her latest homework. This time it was an essay for Captain Picard on Ancient Earth Archaeology and how the practice had changed over time.  
She had decided to get on with it as to keep her mind from wandering away with thoughts of what Harmony might have planned for the night.

She let out a little smile remembering how she had reacted when Hermione had stepped into their bedroom to see her putting some things into a little case.  
Before she could see or do a thing Harmony had put an opaque barrier around her side of the room and had all but pushed her back out the door.

Shaking her head she put the padd down realising she wasn't going to get any work done she sighed and looked out the window.  
Letting her mind drift she closed her eyes, relaxing as she slumped in her chair feeling sleep tug at her mind. She didn't fight the pull and gently drifted off to sleep.

The next thing she knew was a gentle shaking of her shoulder with her name being called quietly.  
Slowly opening her eyes Hermione looked groggily around to see Harmony smiling down at her from where she was stood by the chair hand still on her shoulder.  
"Hey, you might wanna go get ready to go." Harmony said before leaning down and kissing her cheek.

Hermione smiled as she stood up before pulling Harmony into her embrace.  
As they stood there arms about each other neither heard the doors to their quarters open, and were unaware they had company until a gentle cough startled them.  
Hermione looked up from where she had rested her head against Hermione's shoulder to see her mum-Annika looking on with a smile.

"go on, Get a quick shower, I've put some clean clothes out ready for you." Harmony told her before letting her arms fall from around Hermione's waist as she gave her another peck on the cheek before Hermione turned and headed for their room.

-o.O.O.o-

Q appeared back in Professor Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts. After the debacle that was the tournament starting and for some reason forcing his 'Niece' into competing he had very little patience with the wizard anymore.

"Ahh Q, to what do I owe the pleasure? Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked from his desk as if he had been expecting Q all along.  
"Save the pleasantries Dumbledore, I've come to find out exactly what the next task is. The girls have listened to the clue and quite frankly I'm concerned. What do you intend to "Take" from Harmony that she'll willingly go underwater looking for it?" Q demanded.

Dumbledore fixed Q with a piecing gaze before he spoke again.  
"I was hoping you would help in that. You see, each champion will be going down into the black lake just out there," he pointed out his window. "To retrieve a hostage close to their hearts. I have been instructed to ask you to bring one of her mothers the day before so that they . . .may be . . . place"  
Dumbledore's words trailed off as Q stared at him. Q could feel the rage burning up in his mind.

"WERE YOU TRYING TO GET ONE OF THEIR MOTHER'S AS A HOSTAGES WITHOUT PERMISSION?!" Q thundered out causing the old wizard to flinch.  
"Why should we ask their permission? They're muggles?" Dumbledore asked back, with no trace of concern.  
"What!? Now you see here! You have NO right to ask ME to kidnap and FORCE someone else to participate in this farce of a tourney! I nor the continuum will allow the use of hostages in this! Think of something else by the time we return for the Yule Ball." Q told him.

Q stood at the desk glaring down on Dumbledore after his tirade before speaking again in a slightly less aggressive tone.  
"bear this in mind, Harmony doesn't want to return to help your secluded world with your Voldemort troubles, and you seem to be doing a good job of making her think that it would be a good idea never to return after the tournament. I suggest you think on this." He finished disappearing in a flash to re-appear on a frozen, barren wasteland before sending massive bolts of raw power out to tumble the mountains in the distance.

He continued to lay waste to the uninhabited rock floating in space, until even his capacity for rage and frustration had been worn down. Taking a few breaths he decided something needed to be done about the old man. He wanted to do right, but his actions big or small were leading everyone down the merry road to destruction.

Sending a part of his consciousness back to the continuum to join the others in deciding what needed to be done he smiled at his next destination, clicking his fingers he disappeared in a flash only to reappear on the Voyager's bridge.  
"Q! Will you STOP doing that!" Janeways voice called as he made her jump.

-o.O.O.o-

Harmony watched as Hermione went to their room a small smile upon her lips. Annika walked up next to her putting an arm about the girls shoulders.  
"You all set for this?" Annika asked concern lacing her voice. She was worried more for how Harmony was dealing with the stress of a first date than she was about whether they'd be safe, Having Q as a chaperone definitely saw to it that nothing would hurt them.

"Yeah mum, I just. . .What if she doesn't like it?" Harmony said quietly looking to the floor.  
Annika led Harmony over to the sofa before sitting her down and taking the seat next to her.  
"Harmony honey, she'll like it if only for one reason."  
She started, thinking back to the time B'Elanna took her on their first date a few weeks after they had got together and settled the girls.

"She'll love it for the fact you're there with her. Fancy locations don't mean anything ok, what matters is being with the other person there." She finished with a smile as Harmony looked towards her with her own smile.  
"Thanks mum, I think I needed to hear that."

Pulling her into a hug Annika spoke once more.  
"Anytime Harmony, that is unless we're at red alert." She finished causing Harmony to chuckle.  
"Now don't worry about a thing and just enjoy yourself while you're out ok?" Harmony nodded looking far more relaxed than 5 minutes ago.

*Ching* "Enter." Annika called out. The door opened and in stepped Q practically running with a smile on his face as he looked about the room. "Right then, the girls ready?" he said full of enthusiasm.  
"Nearly" Harmony started "we're just waitng for. . ." her voice trailed away as Hermione walked back in the room, wearing not the red dress she'd set out but a formfitting black top along with a skirt that reached down to mid-thigh. On her feet were the calf-length boots that she had set out. Going up she saw Hermione's slightly wild hair had been tamed into cascading curls about her face.  
"Wo. . .er h. . .Wow."

Annika got up and made her way over to Q trying not to laugh at Harmony's reaction.  
"I think she broke." She whispered to Q, who while chuckling nodded his head in agreement.  
"Just wait until they're older." He whispered in her ear.  
"Q!" she hissed as Harmony made her way over to Hermione and pulled her into a heated kiss, seeming to forget that either Q or her mother was there. "Behave!" *SLAP* she caught him on the back of his head.

"OW! Dammit!" he shouted, startling the two girls as he reached up to rub where he'd just been head-slapped. "Why? Why do you always go for the head?" he whined.  
"Maybe mum's just trying to knock some sense into you." Hermione said quietly trying to hide the fact she was blushing at her and Harmony's actions.

Annika had to fight down a smile as Q's face took on an expression of resignation.  
"Come on girls, lets' get out of here before I earn another slapping" he said with exasperation.  
"Just a minute!" Harmony said before flicking her wand out and catching the case that came flying out of hers and Hermione's room.

Annika was honestly impressed; Harmony had been trying to get wordless summoning down properly since the dragon task. Q smiled next to her. "Very good Harmony, I think you're ready to add that one to your list of ones to learn wandlessley now.  
Hermione's smile seemed to Annika's eyes to brighten the room even though her ocular implant registered no visual brightening.  
"Oh Harmony! You know what this means?" Harmony just shook her head, surprised at what Q had said at all.

You're getting better at your magic's." Harmony gave a small smile. "Yeah I guess, but you had this wandless and wordless over a year ago." She said quietly looking to the floor.  
"Hey! I still can't do wandless stunners you know, and your fireball is at least three times better than mine, so stop it. You're just better at some magic's than others, that's all." Hermione chided quietly before giving Harmony a quick kiss.  
"Now let's go and enjoy our date." She finished looking into Harmony's emerald eyes.

"So we ready now?" Q said to the two making them jump a little.  
Harmony smiled and nodded along with Hermione and before Annika knew it there was a bright flash and the room was empty.  
Looking about she smiled, Q had told her they'd be gone for 6 hours on this, and B'Elanna's shift finished in 5 minutes. With a slight chuckle she headed over to the replicator getting a couple of things for when B'Elanna got back.

-o.O.O.o-

B'Elanna had just finished the shift from hell, all she wanted was to get back to her quarters and relax.  
Stepping through the doors she was somewhat surprised at the low lighting of the quarters, She knew the girls would be away on their date, but Annika should have been back ages ago.  
Just as she was about to call out to the computer to turn up the lights Annika's voice called out into the darkness.

"Leave the lights please? And could you take a seat at the table?" B'Elanna looked around again and noticed what she had missed first time around. The table had been set up for a meal for two with unlit candlesticks between the plates.  
Smiling a little B'Elanna took off the jacket of her uniform and sat down.

Once she got settled she was surprised when Annika's hands rested on her shoulders before she felt her breath on her cheek. A gentle kiss was placed there before Annika's arms retreated back to the darkness.  
"hmm Annika, what is all this love?" B'Elanna asked quietly a smile on her face.  
"Well, I thought with Q chaperoning the girls for a couple of hours, we could have our own time." Annika told her as her hands came back to rest on B'Elanna's shoulders, starting to knead at the tense muscles.

"Mmmm, you have about 100 years to carry that on." B'Elanna said quietly as she felt herself relaxing for the first time in hours. As Annika's hands continued their work B'Elanna felt her gently kiss the top of her head.  
"Rough day?" the blonde asked her.  
"God you have – ooh just there – no idea. I tell you Annika sometimes I wonder if Chakotay did me a favour or not when he pushed for me to be chief engineer."  
"Trust me, he did." She felt Annika's breath brush past her ear as she whispered the last two words before she reached up and pulled Annika's hands up over her shoulders and down to gently cup her breasts as she felt Annika's lips begin to place feather-light kisses on the column of her neck.

-o.O.O.o-

An hour later Tom Paris was walking with Harry Kim towards B'Elanna and Annika's quarters to ask for some advice on some changes he wanted to propose to the girls' shuttle design.  
"Are you sure they won't mind being bothered now?" Kim asked him.  
Tom looked back with an expression that said Kim was worrying too much as he was reaching for the door chime, just before his finger hit the button though they heard B'Elanna's voice screaming.  
"ANNIKAAAAAAHH"

Tom looked towards Kim with a slightly awed expression on his face.  
"Wow. Maybe we-uh er, should come back later." He said while Kim was still stood staring at the door. Shaking his head at his friends naivety Tom grabbed Harry's upper arm and pulled him away.  
"Okay. Two things. One, when the girls get back, get them to renew the silencing charms on their quarters, and two – Holodeck. I think you need a drink in the pub."  
Harry said nothing, just followed along.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione looked about where they had arrived and gasped. They were on a beach. The skyline was a constant shifting of gentle hues of blue to purple, the sand as soft as any silk – not like any sand that she'd felt on the Holodeck. She took off her sandals that Harmony had set out and ran her toes through it, finding a gentle warmth emanating from it.  
Looking around she spotted a blanket had been set out along with all her favourite dishes, and was that wine?

She turned to see with a wide smile on her face, tears starting to well in her eyes as she threw herself at Harmony.  
"Oh Harmony, it's perfect, I love it here." She burst out with a small sob, surprising herself that even now, years later, someone doing something purely for her happiness would make her cry a little.  
She felt Harmony's arms come around her, holding her gently as she buried her face against Harmony's shoulder, not saying anything.

Harmony understood everything that was going through Hermione's mind. How even though she still missed her birth parents occasionally, the memories of her time with them had always been jaded with their indifference. They had never shown her affection, but always made sure she was clean and fed. The closest they had got was when her father had called her pumpkin that one time before Uncle Q took her away.

Pulling away she looked up into Harmony's brilliant emerald eyes, darkened with emotion.  
"Thank you. I love it, and I love you." Hermione said quietly before leaning up and placing a sweet, tender kiss on Harmony's lips before she pulled away and led the way to the blanket.

Hermione was determined to enjoy this date, as she knew the next one in a couple of weeks would be at Hogwarts. No way was she going to bet on that one going without a hitch after their other times visiting that castle, for now though she put those thoughts aside, and just settled to enjoy her time with Harmony, the future would come soon enough.

* * *

A/N 1:  
Loved it? Hated it? Let me know.  
Constructive criticism welcome,  
Flames will be ignored.

A/N 2:

Sorry for the long time in updates on this, but I will try to keep them coming, however with my ongoing health issues, and commitment to Cats' Harmony, I've not had as much time to spend on this as I'd like.  
Hopefully I'll get more posted soon - once it's written that is!

Skip


End file.
